


Oh, My Magical School Break

by zeerogue



Series: Oh, My Magical School [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, jongkey - Freeform, taeminho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: It's finally the first school break of Minho's junior year at SM High, and after the almost tragic and still confusing events of the first month, Minho's about ready for a much needed vacation. He and Jonghyun get invited to their mates' home in the vampire realm, but why does he have a bad feeling about this?





	1. Of Eunhae

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of a fic I originally wrote in 2011. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – Of EunHae**

 

The bright morning sun felt good on Minho’s wings. He sighed as the air ruffled his dark gray feathers, eyes closing as he felt his muscles relax.

 

“Don’t go to sleep, hyung, you’ll drop me,” said a sweet voice and Minho  looked down at the smiling still sleepy face of his mate.

 

Those pretty eyes smiled up at him before disappearing as Taemin turned his head to snuggle into Minho’s chest. “Have I dropped you so far?”

 

Taemin shook his head and said a muffled no before looking at Minho  again. “But you almost have.”

 

Minho  frowned remembering the first time he had flown. His wings had disappeared on instinct seeing the demon lord. The young demon had thought about it for a while and decided his powers just instinctly knew when to hide themselves. He wished his powers would just hide themselves forever, except the wings, he had gotten a fondness for them recently.

 

“Hey, lovebirds, class is over!” their homeroom teacher called from the ground waving.

 

Rolling his eyes, Minho  did one last loop, earning giggles from his mate, before landing a bit clumsily onto the ground.

 

“Still not so good on the landings, I see,” the red haired vampire said coming over to help his giggling cousin out of Minho’s arms.

 

The demon glared at his teacher. He didn’t like the fact that his landings were less than perfect, but all he could do was practice more.

 

“Come on, hyung, we’re going to be late to our next class if we don't leave,” Taemin  said and grabbed Minho’s hand. Minho quickly got rid of his wings and followed Taemin into the building and up the many series of stairs and elevators until they reached the classroom portion of the building where their music room was. They were the last two to arrive. Minho took the only available spot on the white bleachers before plopping Taemin down on his lap.

 

A slightly stressed, but much happier looking Kyuhyun walked out with two Chinese men behind him and Eunhyuk.

 

“Class,” Kyuhyun started before turning around to the two Chinese men. “Your teacher’s finally back to teach you.”

 

The taller Chinese man came to stand in front of the singing assistant. He looked around the students before spotting Minho with Taemin on his lap. “Oh, that’s the demon that mated Taemin? Hello, I’m ZhouMi the music teacher.”

 

“Hyung, would you mind telling the students where you’ve been since the first week of school?” Kyuhyun asked, his cell phone pulled out as he looked bored, fingers moving fast on the keys as if he was playing a game.

 

The music teacher motioned for the other Chinese man to come stand next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. The younger Chinese man looked around a bit confused and nervous, a violin in hand.

 

“This is Henry Lau, he’ll be teaching stringed instruments,” announced the music teacher. “He’s also my mate.”

 

The students had seemed bored at first by the announcement of another assistant to the music class until they heard the last part. They began applauding and congratulating the teacher.

 

“Okay class,” ZhouMi started once everyone had clamed down. “Just go about doing what you normally do. There’s no use in starting anything new the week before a break.”

 

Minho  suddenly perked up. “Break?”

 

Taemin nodded and turned his head, soft rust colored ears brushing against Minho’s chin. “Yeah, didn’t you know, we have summer break  starting Saturday?”

 

The demon shook his head. “Are there no classes, or do we go home?”

 

“Usually, you go home,” Taemin answered.

 

Suddenly, Minho  felt sad. “So, I won’t get to see you for over a month.”

 

The cat boy looked surprised before cupping Minho’s face and pecking his lips. He smiled brightly, eyes going into crescent moons. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure out some plans, I’m sure Umma already has some.”

 

Minho  nodded and buried his face into Taemin’s rust colored curls, kissing his head every couple of nuzzles.

 

“Sorry to break up this cute moment, but I need to tell you guys something.”

 

Taemin and Minho  both looked up to see Eunhyuk standing before them, a big gummy smile on his face and monkey tail swishing back and forth.

 

“Actually, can you guys make sure everyone’s together at lunch, Donghae should be there too,” Eunhyuk corrected.  

 

Taemin nodded. “Sure hyung, is it something good?”

 

Minho  felt slightly worried about the over happy dorm head.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eunhyuk assured them. “Let’s go dancing now, you two were doing some kind of tango, right, we should finish that.”

 

They followed the dance instructor to the dance room, but the monkey man suddenly stopped, eyes wide. Minho  hadn’t noticed and went in first.

 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Taemin asked.

 

“M-Minho?” Eunhyuk asked placing a hand on the demon’s shoulder.

 

A high pitched beautiful scream escaped the room and Minho  quickly closed the door and turned around grabbing Taemin’s hand. “Hyung, we need a pass to the restroom, please.”

 

He thought he saw Eunhyuk blush a bit before digging in his pockets for a pass, flustered. “R-right, sorry about that, just don’t do too much, okay.”

 

Minho  took the pass and started dragging Taemin along with him to the nearest restroom before locking the door.

 

“Minho~ what’s wrong?” Taemin asked.

 

He had briefly wondered where the piano assistant was when all the teachers came out to greet them. He would have never thought that the dorky siren couple could be that hot in the throws of passion, plus every angle was reflected in the dance mirrors. Minho  really needed those images out of his head. He approached his mate and tilted the cat boy’s head up and stared down at him with red eyes.

 

“I need to feed.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  wondered why they still thought they needed to do that in front of everyone. Sure it was a cafeteria and the place you were supposed to eat. Sure, they were mated so other students wouldn’t complain as much seeing them make out afterwards. And, sure, Minho  had his own mate to take care of his needs when others sexual atmospheres started to affect him. But really, after two months, Minho  still felt awkward watching his best friend and somewhat brother-in-law having sex with their clothes on in the middle of the cafeteria because Key drinking his blood made Jonghyun a horny dog.

 

“Eh, they never get tired of that, do they?”

 

Minho  lifted his head from the table where he had been trying to block out both the sight and sounds of his sex craved hyungs. He turned to the end of the table to see the student council president sitting down with a chicken sandwich. The demon rolled his eyes in answer and pulled Taemin into his lap to hide his face in the rust colored curls while the cat boy sipped on banana milk already use to ignoring his brother.

 

“Hyung, is something wrong, you usually have half the sandwich gone?”

 

Minho  lifted his head to see the other two had pulled away from each other and Jonghyun was looking at a surprised Onew. The wizard quickly smiled his usual goofy smile before taking a bite of his sandwich.   

 

Swallowing, Onew turned to them. “Oh, I was just excited to get over here to hear the dorm heads’ news.”

 

The others seemed to take that excuse, but Minho  caught the wizard’s smile quickly slip away as he stared across the cafeteria. The demon followed Onew’s gaze to a table of five boys that looked like they belonged in a British band. Two of them were looking back. The orange haired one reminded Minho  of their gym teacher and was scanning his eyes between their table and his own while the other three talked amongst themselves. The one beside him had dark hair with long bangs and a splash of honey colored hair on top. He was looking straight back at Onew confused before a small silly smile crossed his lips and he turned away to talk to one of his friends.

 

After a couple more seconds of looking at the dual hair colored boy, Minho  recognized him as the boy in their class that always asked Taemin to partner if Kangin wouldn’t allow mates to partner up. Minho  turned his head away and saw Onew blushing slightly as he took another bite of his sandwich. Before Minho  could comment, he heard feet rushing over to them.

 

“Hey guys!” the dorm heads said in unison holding hands. Donghae took the seat Taemin had previously been on before Minho  pulled him into his lap and pulled Eunhyuk down onto his own lap.

 

“Hyungs!” Taemin greeted happily putting his empty banana milk bottle down onto the table before leaning over and hugging Eunhyuk who hugged him back. “Tell us what you were going to tell us.”

 

The dorm heads waited until all attention was on them before giving each other little secret smiles before turning back to everyone. “We’re pregnant.”

 

Everyone’s eyes widened and mouths dropped. Donghae held up a hand and counted to five before the shocked silence ended. Onew fell out of his chair, Jonghyun smirked and held a distressed Key, and  Minho  just looked at the two oddly while holding down an excited Taemin.  

 

“Why did you suddenly decide to have a baby?” Jonghyun asked looking at his own cousin.

 

“Well, when I saw Hyukie holding Yunho’s and Jaejoong hyungs’ baby, I thought it was really cute,” Donghae said. “So we talked about it and agreed we’d take the seahorse parasite.”

 

“I was going to carry the baby at first,” Eunhyuk said seeming a bit embarrassed, “but then we thought it would be lonely for the baby if there was just one.”

 

Donghae kissed his mate’s cheek. “Since there’s no sure way of getting twins, we both just decided to carry one.”

 

Key suddenly removed himself from Jonghyun and pointed at both the dorm heads’ stomachs. “Wait, so both of you are carrying a baby?”

 

They nodded.

 

“I’m carrying Choco,” Eunhyuk said.

 

“And I’m carrying Bada,” Donghae added.

 

“Well, congratulations then,” Onew said as he climbed back onto his seat.

 

Everyone else quickly congratulated them. Key suddenly popped up.

 

“That reminded me, we need to make plans for vacation,” Key said. “Taemin and I definitely have to go back to the vampire realm. I was thinking that you guys could come stay at the vampire realm with us.”

 

“Would your parents be okay with that?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Okay, let me rephrase myself,” Key said and looked between the two non vampires that were his and his brother’s mates. “You have to come to the vampire realm and meet our family because they need to meet our mates. Classes are probably going to be cancelled Friday, so how about Taemin and I leave Thursday night to get everything set up and then we’ll come visit you guys in your town Saturday. Sunday we can leave for the vampire realm.”

 

“What’s the vampire realm?” Minho  asked. It seemed like he was suppose to know this stuff, but he guessed it was stuff you learned in the lower magical creature grades. He had been reading his magical creature history book as if it was just a normal book that he had missed the first six prequels to.

 

The vampire rolled his eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t bother to look this stuff up yourself. There are three realms, the demon realm which mainly consists of demons, the vampire realm where more than half of the magical population at least owns a house in, and the forest realm which isn’t really a realm, but the small places scattered about in forests mainly where the Fae live. Realms are technically just another dimension occupying the same space that only magic people can enter unless with a magic person.”

 

“Okay, so where is the vampire realm?”

 

“There’s certain entrance places, so it doesn’t exist exactly any one place,” Key added and shrugged.

 

Minho  turned to Onew. “Where are you going over the break?”

 

Onew looked up. “Oh, I live in the vampire realm as well, so I’ll already be there. Is that the time, I have to go guys.”

 

Minho  watched as the wizard clumsily made his way out of his seat and across the cafeteria. He tripped somewhere close to that table with the group of British band looking guys. The demon watched as the dual colored haired boy stood up and reached out to help the other guy up seeming a bit awkward about it and smiled sweetly. Onew looked up and smiled awkwardly before taking his hand. They both bowed to each other before Onew left. He almost didn’t catch it as the dual haired boy looked down at the hand he had helped the student council president up with, biting his lip a bit. 

 

“Hey, have you guys ever thought about who Onew might like?”

 

Taemin turned to him. “He’s kind of slow with romance, he’s not too interested in those things.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve always figured that’s how he became the student council president in a school that’s full of people too busy with their hormones to really care too much about grades,” Key said.

 

“He’s second in our class,” Jonghyun added. “I don’t even think he has a type.”

 

Minho  shrugged. He hadn’t thought he had a type either until he came to this school.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

It was dark as Minho  made his way down the streets of the neighborhood he had grown up in since middle school. He had a deep frown set on his face, one he’d had since the sleepless night he’d had without Taemin by his side. It never mattered which bed, but since mating, they had always fallen asleep together, so Minho  had found it hard to sleep Thursday night after his mate left with Key. He’d almost gone to knock on Jonghyun’s door to see if the werewolf wanted to sleep with him, but was glad he hadn’t when he found the blonde wrapped up in Key’s pink sheets the next night in even more of a mess than he was in.

 

The werewolf had left with his girl cousin, Amber, and Donghae early that morning, but Minho  had waited for the bus. Now, he was tired and cranky and lonely, and he just wanted Saturday to come so he could hold Taemin again.

 

At the door to his house, Minho  fished out his key and unlocked the door not noting the shadows playing behind the curtains of the living room. He walked down the hall after taking off his shoes and out into the living room. He flicked on the living room lights only to hear the sounds of someone rolling off the couch.

 

“Dad, are you home?” Minho  called walking around the couch only to want to both burst out laughing and punch a bunch of walls at what he saw.

 

A naked Siwon hovered over the demon lord, wrapped up in a sheet in just the right places so that Minho  wouldn’t get the urge to throw up as well. Quickly, the two older men began to scramble around, the demon lord wrapping himself up in the blanket more and heading to Siwon’s room with a quick apologetic bow to Minho. Siwon went about trying to find some pants, covering his private area with a pillow.

 

Minho  waited until his father was half covered before dropping his luggage so he could cross his arms. “Dad, was that my uncle?”

 

Siwon looked sheepish before making large hand gestures. “Well, you see Minho…um, yeah, yeah that was Kibum.”

 

“You guys are mates now?” Minho  asked.

 

“Not exactly, more like the human meaning of lovers,” Siwon answered.

 

Minho  shook his head. “I’m still not totally okay with that guy yet, but if you’re happy it’s whatever. It’s not like I didn’t see it coming.” The young demon quickly made a choice after his wording reached his ears. He literally almost did see it coming, or more like them cumming.

 

“Why are you here anyways, son?” Siwon asked now looking for his shirt.

 

“We’re on break,” Minho  answered about to sit on the couch then thinking better of it seeing as his father and Kibum had just been there.

 

Siwon pulled a shirt over his head. “Oh, I thought you would have been with your boyfriend then.”

 

“Mate,” Minho  corrected. If he had to learn the terms then so did his dad. “He’s coming over here tomorrow and then we’re leaving to his house Sunday.”

 

“Oh, well, I actually leave Monday for a business trip. I won’t be back until probably the last week of your vacation,” Siwon said.

 

“I’ll come back here the last few days then,” Minho  said guessing his father meant they should spend some time together then.

 

“Okay, um, and, about Kibum,” Siwon said scratching now placing his cross necklace around his neck.

 

“I’ll only be here a couple of days, and I’m sure Taemin won’t mind if he stays,” Minho  said. “Just make sure I don’t see you guys.”

 

“Look, I understand if you don’t like him that much—”

 

Minho  shook his head. “It’s not that, I haven’t seen Taemin since yesterday morning, and, well, his brother’s been keeping him a bit busy these past couple of days.”

 

“Sexually frustrated?” Siwon asked.

 

Minho  reddened. “More like hungry.”

 

When his father didn’t say anything, Minho  looked up to see one an expression on his father’s face he had never hoped to see. “Eew, dad, stop imagining things!”

 

Siwon broke out of his thoughts. “Sorry, um, I’m going to go to my room now.”

 

Minho  rolled his eyes. He supposed he had to be somewhat patient with his father, the man had, to Minho’s knowledge, been celibate for the past sixteen years.

 

Sighing, Minho  picked up his luggage and headed up to his room beginning to put things away and getting out other things to take with him to the vampire realm. Once done, he laid on his bed. The smell of grass and deodorant that use to surround him as he slept was faint replaced by dust and the empty smell of the other rooms, with a faint trace of that banana and powder mix the demon had grown attached to that still lingered on his clothes and the things he’d brought back from school. He missed this bed, but he missed his mate more.

 

Suddenly, there was a series of loud knocking sounds from down the hall. Minho’s eyes went wide in horror before he curled up in bed trying to ignore the hunger rising in his stomach.

 

“Yah! Can’t you be quieter!” he yelled before plugging his ears. He really really missed Taemin. 


	2. Donuts and Other Sweet Holes

**Chapter 2 – Donuts and Other Sweet Holes**

 

For the first time since meeting Taemin, Minho  had resorted to masturbating. He had woken up that morning to two slightly frazzled men in his kitchen. He had quickly made a morning protein shake trying to ignore them, but put the drink down when he turned around to see them giving each other that look. Immediately, Minho  marched himself to the bathroom and filled his head with pictures of his cute mate. The release that followed had just taken the edge off enough that Minho  didn’t feel as if he was going to go on a rampage to find his mate. Yet, he was still hungry, and being in another sexually charged atmosphere would definitely set him off again. Luckily, when he got back, his father and the demon lord where already gone, a note saying they went on a date.

 

It was the afternoon now, and Minho  was lazing on the loveseat (still irked about the couch) in the living room watching television and waited for Taemin to arrive. He had spent all day busying himself with trying to clean, only succeeding in making the place look decent as neither he nor his dad really bothered with cleaning the mostly empty house.

 

Minho  sat up and looked toward the clock. It was almost six and the demon  was beginning to wonder where his mate was. Just as he got up to call Jonghyun to see if the werewolf knew what was taking the vampire brothers so long, there was a knock on his door.

 

“Minho!” a sweet angelic voice called from outside.

 

Minho  smiled and stood up going to the hall. “Come in!”

 

Immediately as he saw the door open, Minho’s arms were filled with cat boy. He looked down and was met with his mate’s beaming face looking up at him before the boy puckered his lips. Minho  laughed, but obliged, placing a lingering sweet kiss on his mate’s lips earning a giggle and Taemin cuddling closer to his chest.

 

The demon looked up when he heard more voices, loud and frantic, entering his house. Jonghyun was jumping around and clinging onto a pissed off looking Key.

 

“Key, are you mad, I already said those were just some old friends from school,” Jonghyun said.

 

“So why were they clinging to you so much?” Key asked.

 

“Okay, so they were girls from my fan club, but I promise I don’t like them,” Jonghyun continued.

 

“You sure you don’t like scantily clad chicks making sexy poses because you really seemed to be enjoying it,” Key said pushing his mate away.

 

“Ke~ey~!” Jonghyun whined. “I promise you’re the only person I think is sexy.”

 

“You better,” Key said before going over to Minho  and pulling his brother into his own arms to cuddle with.

 

Minho  looked between the vampire and his mate before giving Jonghyun a curious look. “What happened? I thought it was just going to be Taemin.”

 

“Well, I when I went to pick them up, they said they wanted to look around the neighborhood so I figured we could all just come here and go on a double date or something, but when we walked past the school, there was a group of girls hanging out there and they recognized me and, well, you know how they are,” Jonghyun explained.

 

The demon nodded in understanding. Jonghyun had joined the music club in their high school and he soon got a fan club after people heard him sing, plus he was a good looking guy that didn’t mind talking to the girls. Minho  had had one as well for the fact he was good looking and good at sports, but the hyung portion of his fans were the ones to approach him.

 

“I wonder who they found to replace you for their fangirling?” Minho  asked.

 

“Who cares,” Jonghyun said heading to the living room and Minho  just now noticed the luggage he was carrying.

 

“Staying overnight?” Minho  asked.

 

“Yeah, my family was there when I picked them up, so they already met Key.”

 

“It was crazy, they all tried to attack my poor baby,” Key said hugging Taemin closer and the cat boy just sighed.

 

“Yeah, I should have brought you with me, I had to keep telling them that the kid was taken,” Jonghyun said regretting mentioning that when he saw Minho  glaring at him.

 

“Did they touch him?”

 

Jonghyun quickly shook his head. “No, no, he’s fine.”

 

Hands wrapped around Minho’s waist and Minho  turned to see his mate hugging him. “It wasn’t bad, hyung, they just talked to me a lot.”

 

Minho  nodded satisfied before moving Taemin to the front and holding his hand. “You wanted to go on a date?”

 

The cat boy nodded. “I want to eat good things and see stuff.”

 

The demon nodded before turning to his best friend. “Should we walk around the shops then go see a movie?”

 

Jonghyun shrugged then looked to Key. “Sound good to you Yeobo?”

 

“You’re not allowed to call me that right now,” Key said, but grabbed his mate’s hand and led the werewolf back out of the house.

 

Minho  pulled Taemin along, closing the door after them.

 

“Oh, where’s your dad at? Was he home?” Jonghyun asked as they walked.

 

The demon made a face. “He’s on a date.”

 

“Really?” all three asked.

 

Minho  nodded. “With Kim Kibum. I caught them last night.”

 

There was silence for a few seconds before Jonghyun burst out laughing. “Oh gosh, that’s priceless!”

 

“Shut up, you’re sleeping on the couch!”

 

“What’s wrong with the couch?” the werewolf asked, but Minho  just smirked. He’d tell the blonde tomorrow.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Fondly, Minho  watched as Taemin walked ahead of them, jumping about and looking in the windows of the shops as they walked around the city area closest to where they lived. Jonghyun and Key were walking behind them, Key still ignoring his mate, but not as pissed off looking, curiosity of the surroundings getting the best of his mood.

 

“Oh, that place smells good!” Taemin exclaimed and pointed to a cute café.

 

Minho  walked up next to his mate and got a whiff of the air. The heavenly smells of baked goods and flavored drinks filled the air. “Do you want to eat there, Taemin?”

 

The cat boy nodded enthusiastically and pulled Minho  into the café, Jonghyun and Key following after. They stood in line behind three girls who kept shooting glances back at them and at a table with two guys who looked like they were waiting for the girls to hurry up.

 

“Those jerks should be up here, too, ordering for those girls,” Key whispered glaring at the guys.

 

“Do you want me to order for you, Yeobo?” Jonghyun offered.

 

“You think I’m incapable of ordering food for myself?” the vampire asked and the werewolf made a whimpering noise.

 

Minho  ignored the other two and patted Taemin’s head. “Do you know what you want yet?”

 

“I don’t know, I can’t really see what there is,” the cat boy replied.

 

“What’s taking them so long?” Jonghyun asked indicating the girls a little loudly causing the girls to look back at them.

 

“Come on, hurry and pick one,” one of the girls whispered to the cutest of the three.

 

“I really want a donut,” she said.

 

“But donuts are totally not cute to eat with guys. You can’t look attractive eating that,” another girl said.

 

“Look, the hot guys behind us are getting irritated, just get a cake, they’ll think you’re weird eating a donut,” the third girl said.

 

With a sigh, the cute girl gave into her friends.

 

Minho turned around hearing the vampire scoff and get pushed aside as Key made his way to the front of the group. “Psh, who says you can’t look good eating a donut.”

 

“May I help you?” asked the cashier.

 

“One glazed donut and a latte,” Key ordered then moved aside for the rest.

 

Minho  looked curiously at the vampire wondering what he was up to, until everyone had ordered and paid. Key led them to a table close to the one the two guys were at with the three girls. The demon noticed that the cute one of the three didn’t really seem like she was enjoying her cake, but got distracted by the cream on his mate’s nose from the banana parfait he had ordered. He leaned forward and licked the cream off Taemin’s nose earning a blush, but thankful smile from his mate before jumping at the squeal of girls.

 

“Oh my gosh, did you see that!” one of them squealed. “They must be really close for that kind of skinship.”

 

“Wait, is the pretty one a girl or a boy?” another one asked.

 

“It’s probably just his tom boy girlfriend, why do you girls have to squeal over that kind of stuff,” said one of the guys at the table.

 

“Yeah, it’s weird for guys to be that pretty,” said the other boy.

 

“Hyung~, they called me pretty,” Taemin whined and pouted. 

 

Minho  wrapped his arm around Taemin and kissed his cheek. “That’s because you are, my pretty Taemin.”

 

One of the boys made a disgusted face. “They are guys, that disgusting!”

 

The other guy looked away unfazed if slightly embarrassed and frowned at the cute girl who had pushed her cake away. That’s when Key suddenly stood up. Minho  watched slightly horrified about what the vampire would do. He walked in between the two tables, donut in hand.

 

“You, you wanted a donut, right,” Key said pointing at the cute girl.

 

The girl looked embarrassed and surprised, but denied it. “N-no, they’re not cute at all.”

 

“Of course they’re not cute, they’re sexy, you just got to know how to eat it,” Key said and stood in front of the two tables so that everyone could watch him. He somehow managed to look all of them in the eye at the same time before biting into the donut softly using his top teeth and plump bottom lip, moving it into his mouth with his tongue with his mouth still partially open before closing it and licking his lips with a slight smirk and made a come hither motion with his finger close to the donut.

 

Minho  felt like he was going crazy. It was like he was watching his brother doing something undeniably sexy. Jonghyun’s reaction didn’t help much. He had taken off the seat cushion and was banging it on Key’s empty seat, a huge open mouth smile on his face as he looked around excitedly as if he wanted to make sure what he just saw wasn't him fantasizing. Taemin was just laughing a bit embarrassedly at his brother, but mainly at his hyungs’ reactions.

 

At the other table, the three girls were squealing at the vampire’s hotness while the unfazed guy seemed even more embarrassed and the other one looked as if he was beginning to question his sexuality.

 

Key walked over to the girl who had wanted the donut and placed it on her plate. “Here, I didn’t really want this in the first place,” he said to the girl with a wink and started back to his seat. 

 

“Hey, wait, you can’t flirt with my girl,” the more jerky of the two guys said grabbing Key’s arm. The vampire just glared and Minho  wondered how the guy could continue holding Key’s arm when being looked at like that. “Do you think some pretty boy can just waltz into this place and flirt with any girl he wants.”

 

“Yah!”

 

Minho  turned to see Jonghyun had left his seat and pulled Key’s arm away from the guy’s grip. “Don’t touch him.”

 

“You, shorty, stay out of this, he’s the one that started this shit.”

 

Minho  wondered if he should intervene. He knew there were very few people that could get away calling Jonghyun short, but it wouldn’t help. The guy would probably just start saying shit about him and Taemin and then he would get mad and go all Lucifer on the guy’s butt. Remembering the last and only time he had used his demon curse made Minho  frown and stayed put pulling Taemin into his lap. The werewolf and vampire could take care of themselves.

 

“Yah, don’t call him short!” Key defended his mate.

 

“What you two both planned on stealing our dates,” the guy said. “Got jealous seeing that tall guy all over the girly one?”

 

Suddenly they both smirked, Jonghyun quickly wrapped his arm around Key’s waist and lifted his hand to run against the vampire’s lips. The vampire seemed surprise at first, but quickly caught on and leaned against his mate.

 

“Oh, Key, you’ve got glaze on your lips, let me get it off for you,” Jonghyun said and pulled Key down the few centimeters of height difference to lick his lips.

 

Key smiled and turned to the guy. “You don’t seem to get it, I’m already on a date, and that girl you keep saying is yours, I think you should be more worried about your friend there stealing her away other then some guys who obviously have no interest in girls.”

 

The guy suddenly turned around and Minho  craned his head only to smirk as well. The cute girl was giggling and sharing the donut with the other guy.

 

The guy growled before stomping out of the café, his friend not even thinking twice. The other two girls seemed a bit surprised and frowned at the four other boys.

 

“Hey, what about us?” one of them asked.

 

“Sorry, but that guy was a jerk. How about we let you sit with us,” Key offered.

 

“Yeobo, stop flirting with girls,” Jonghyun whined.

 

“It’s pay back for your fans earlier, Jonghyun.”

 

“Wait, are you Kim Jonghyun the guy from that one school that’s really hard to get into close by?” the cute girl asked.

 

The werewolf sighed. “Yeah, but we don’t go there anymore.”

 

There was another squeal from all three, which Minho  ignored, having been ignoring the other two for the past few minutes as his mate had decided he needed to taste his banana parfait and was feeding him. Suddenly, he looked up when he heard his name; one of the girls was pointing at him.

 

“That’s Choi Minho then?”

 

The demon nodded unsure. “I didn’t know we had fans outside of that school.”

 

The girls nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, but we’re so happy to see you guys aren’t dating girls. We heard Jonghyun Oppa might be gay, but no one believed that. Who are you two, Oppas?” 

 

“Kim Key,” said Key then pointed at Taemin, “and that’s my son Lee Taemin.”

 

They looked up confused about the son part.

 

“His brother,” Minho  corrected.

 

The girls squealed again before frowning. “Well, we have to go now, enjoy your date, Oppas and Taemin ssi.” They quickly dragged the other girl and guy out with them.  

 

“We should get going, too,” Jonghyun said, “the next movies start within the hour or else we’ll have to wait until midnight.”

 

They all started toward the theater, but Minho  noticed Taemin frowning. “What’s wrong Taemin?”

 

The cat boy pouted at Minho. “They didn’t call me Oppa.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

The movie theater was empty other than the two pairs of mates sitting in a back corner and the random guy up front that looked wasted. They had picked a horror movie that Jonghyun had wanted to see that came out a couple weeks before, but by the emptiness of the showing, the movie wasn’t as good as the commercial had stated. Actually it was pretty cheesy and as low budget as would be allowed in a theater. And the scary creature that was killing everybody was some pretty vampire guy.

 

“That’s it, I can’t stand it,” Key said. “Jonghyun, come with me outside, I need to get away from this crap. Vampires, they don’t’ know anything about vampires.”

 

The werewolf obediently followed his mate out of the theater. Leaving Minho  alone with what had been an unusually quiet Taemin. “Hey, do you want to leave?”

 

Taemin shook his head.

 

“Is something wrong? You’re not still upset about those girls not calling you Oppa, are you?” Minho  thought it was cute that Taemin could pull off looking younger than those girls, but that thought always made him feel like a pedophile.

 

Taemin shook his head again before sitting up. His eyes were slightly glazed over, the dark room and flickering of the movie screen giving them a dangerous look and Minho’s breath caught in his throat. He knew that look. Suddenly his stomach gave a gurgle and Taemin giggled, though the usual sweet bell like sound had a hint of something more to it.

 

“You haven’t fed either, Op-pa~,” Taemin said and moved onto Minho’s lap, lowering his butt onto Minho’s groin causing the demon to growl softly.

 

What was this kid doing? Minho  wondered, though he could guess. The surprising naughtiness of what Taemin was initiating caught Minho  off guard, but he couldn’t help but want it, too. He had gone way too many days without feeling the inside of his mate.

 

Minho  stayed still as Taemin licked his neck before biting down and Minho  began falling into that beautiful land of fluffiness that his mate’s bite always sent him to, but this time there was the slightest bit of eroticness to it as the vampire mix got too excited in his feeling and ground into Minho’s member. The demon really did feel like a pedophile when the visions of stuffed animals and cotton candy began turning him on and he tugged at Taemin’s hair to get the boy to hurry up.

 

After a few more sucks, Taemin released his hold on Minho’s neck, staring at him through half lidded eyes, a small dribble of blood on the side of his mouth. Immediately, Minho crashed his lips onto Taemin’s, his tongue easily slipping in and mapped out the familiar wet cavern of his mate’s mouth making sure to hit all his sweet spots. Once there wasn’t a place inside his mouth untouched, Minho flipped their position so that Taemin was back in his seat and went down on his knees between the cat boy’s legs.

 

Minho  had tried to be careful with his mate, only having sex when the other asked for it, most of the time, if it was the cause of hunger, Minho  would just pleasure the other. He still felt guilty about killing his mate in that huge misunderstanding of a fight with the demon lord and tried not to take advantage of the sweet boy more than he needed to, but he had his suspicions that Taemin was catching on. From what he had unluckily learned about mates from Heechul and the few other teachers he had caught, mates tended to have sex more than Minho’s twice a week with the exceptions of the random blowjobs he’d give Taemin when he did catch the teachers.

 

Expertly, Minho  undid his mate’s skinny jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, freeing the vibrant pink and red member from their confines. Minho  licked his lips at the sight of the twitching organ, a pearl of precum already at the tip. He licked it up then froze when Taemin gave a loud moan. He turned to look at the other occupant of the theater before sighing in relief when he didn’t move.

 

“Taemin, you have to be quiet, okay,” Minho said, voice rough. No matter how much he liked hearing his mate, he really didn’t think he could wait until they got home to continue.

 

The cat boy nodded before placing a hand over his mouth and begging Minho  to continue with his eyes. Minho  immediately took all of his mate in his mouth and began moving his head up and down, licking at the most sensitive areas, his hands traveling up Taemin’s shirt to turn and tweak Taemin’s buds like they were dials on a stove trying to reach to exact perfect temperature to get Taemin to boil over with pleasure.

 

He could hear the other’s muffled moans and didn’t stop his mate from bucking his slim hips roughly into his mouth, abusing the back of his throat. Minho  removed his hands from under Taemin’s shirt and pulled the boy’s pants and boxers all the way off before grabbing his legs and spreading them wide, hooking them over the arms of the theater seats on both sides of him. The demon ran one finger up one of Taemin’s smooth lean legs then over until it touched his twitching whole. Minho  had barely touched his mate’s entrance before the cat boy came in his mouth with a muffled scream.

 

The demon quickly drank everything down and moved his hand away. He wasn’t hungry anymore, but he was horny. However, he didn’t have any lube with him and didn’t want to hurt his mate.

 

“M-Minho,” Taemin whispered moaned asking the other what he was doing.

 

“I don’t have any lube,” Minho  said and tried to close those beautiful spread legs before the sight became uncontrollable.

 

Taemin stubbornly hooked his legs around the arms of the chairs and refuse to have them moved.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  begged.

 

“Please, I need you,” the cat boy said, pretty eyes pleading.

 

Suddenly, he heard a moan from the screen and turned to see a sex scene playing on it. It was a really intense seen as if the producers had used most of their money just for that. Minho  groaned when he realized it was the vampire guy and surprisingly one of the guy characters instead of the lead girl that was with him. The demon couldn’t help but to imagine that was him and Taemin.

 

Minho  finally just gave in. He placed his face in front of that twitching whole that almost seemed to be dancing from the lights playing off the moving theater screen. Swallowing, Minho  stuck his tongue out and began to lick it, thrusting his tongue in and out. The demon was surprised to find it tasted like banana.

 

“Minho~!” Taemin moaned before covering his mouth.

 

The demon moved his tongue away and slipped a suspicious finger inside his mate, then two, then three. “Taemin?”

 

The cat boy looked at him embarrassedly. “H-Heechul gave me more lube before we came, and, I…I’m sorry.”

 

The image of his sweet mostly innocent mate masturbating and stretching himself sent shivers down Minho’s back. He wanted to see that one day, but for now he just felt a bit relieved that he wasn’t the only one that had missed the other enough to touch themselves. Plus, now he wouldn’t have to bother with stretching his mate.

 

Minho  stood up and undid his pants freeing his fully erect member before kneeling just enough so that his tip was at Taemin’s hole. He looked down at his mate and kissed him, holding himself steady on the wall behind the chairs as he began pushing in. He groaned into Taemin’s mouth as his mate’s tight warmth surrounded him. For once, he didn’t bother to give Taemin any time to adjust and just began pounding him into the seat. The cat boy didn’t much seem to care as he wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and kissed him back, both of their moans being devoured by the other.

 

Soon, Minho  felt that pull in his stomach and changed his angle to that he was hitting Taemin’s sweet spot dead on to get the other close. Carefully, Minho  removed one hand from the wall as not to loose balance and cupped his mate’s cheek, rubbing his thumb softly over the soft skin. From that simple action, he felt Taemin tighten around him before cumming. Minho  broke away from the kiss and thrust deep into his mate moaning his name.

 

They smiled at each other once their high had gone down before blinking as a bright light was suddenly shone at them.

 

“Sir…sirs?” a female worker said, her voice low before she quickly covered her eyes. “Please leave quickly,” she squeaked looking embarrassed.    

 

Minho  immediately pulled out, sparring a quick satisfied glance to see his juices flow out of his mate, before pulling his pants up and covered Taemin as the terribly embarrassed boy put his pants on as well.

 

Taemin grabbed Minho’s hand and pulled the demon out of the theater. Once outside, they stopped and gave each other embarrassed looks. Minho  frowned and moved behind Taemin seeing a wet spot growing larger probably from where his come was flowing out. He smirked a little as he buried his face in the other’s rust colored curls.

 

“You’re probably uncomfortable,” Minho  said. “Sorry I couldn’t clean you up.”

 

Taemin shook his head. “No, it’s okay, I don’t mind. I-it’s kind of nice sometimes.”

 

Minho  chuckled before suddenly burst out laughing.


	3. Walking In

**Chapter 3 – Walking In**

 

Jonghyun followed Key out of the theater and to the bathroom. If he had known that a cheesy vampire horror movie would offend his mate, he would have never insisted they watch it. Of course, he hadn’t known it would be such a bad movie or that the main monster was even a vampire; the trailer had looked cool enough. Once in the bathroom, Key paused and Jonghyun was surprised to see the pissed off act he had put on to leave the theater suddenly fade away as he boredly leaned against a wall. 

 

“Key,” the werewolf asked coming up to lean against the wall next to his mate. “You didn’t leave the theater because of the movie, did you?”

 

The vampire sighed and ran a hand through his black and pink streaked hair. “I think I should change my hair color.”

 

“Yeobo, don’t ignore me,” Jonghyun said pouting.

 

“I don’t want to think about it.”

 

“Think about what?” the werewolf asked.

 

“You friend doing my brother in the back of a dark theater, that’s what,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun looked at his mate strangely for a few seconds before his mouth widened in surprise. “What!”

 

“Taemin refused to feed before we came because he only wants Minho, he’s been talking about that frog face since we left Thursday. I got him to take some of my blood to last him until he saw Minho, but I know that guy hasn’t fed either.”

 

“Wait, you let your brother drink from you?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Yeah, but the affects don’t last as long because I’m a vampire.”

 

“That’s hot,” Jonghyun replied smirking awkwardly at the images before coming back to the real world with a smack to his head via his diva.

 

“Stop thinking of me and my brother like that, it’s gross,” Key said.

 

“Then should I think about him and Minho?” Jonghyun asked, only half teasing.

 

Key made an offended face and walked over to the sinks glaring at his mate through the mirror. “No, you should just think of me, pabo!”

 

 Jonghyun smirked and walked over to Key wrapping his arms around the vampire’s waist. He didn’t know why he was such a masochist, but he loved it when his mate made those angry faces. They flirted and touched a lot, but Key didn’t often tell him how much he loved him, but in these moments when Key was mad or jealous, Jonghyun could see how much the vampire really did love him.

 

The werewolf nestled his head in between Key’s neck and shoulder and whispered into his ear. “Then fill my mind up with only images of you.”

 

The vampire shivered and Jonghyun chuckled seeing a red flush covering his mate’s cheek in the mirror.

 

“We can’t do that here,” the vampire argued.

 

“Why not, Minho  and Taemin are doing it in the movie theater. I’ve always wanted to try it in a public restroom,” Jonghyun insisted.

 

“What if someone walks in?”

 

“We’ll go into one of the stalls and be really quiet,” Jonghyun said and started to kiss at Key’s throat earning a moan from the vampire.

 

Almost immediately, Key turned around in Jonghyun’s arms and wrapped his own around the werewolf’s neck. Jonghyun met his mate half way as their lips crashed together in an intense hot kiss and he slowly started backing up, using the mirrors in front of him to guide them into the closest stall. Once inside, Jonghyun  shut the door and slid the bar locking the door.

 

Jonghyun moved his mouth from Key’s and started to kiss at his throat as he began unzipping the vampire’s pants along with his boxers. Key made a strangled noise as the air hit his freed member and Jonghyun felt him work on his pants as well.

 

“Impatient,” Jonghyun teased before nipping on his mate’s earlobe.

 

Key glared, but the affect was dampened by the lust in his eyes turning Jonghyun on more. “Just hurry up already.”

 

“As you wish, Yeobo,” Jonghyun said then dropped to his knees and took his mate into his mouth.

 

Key moaned before covering his mouth. “J-Jonghyun, please.”

 

“Please what?” the werewolf asked, slipping his mouth from the other with a pop.

 

“Not…not there,” the vampire said and slowly turned around placing his hands  on the stall wall, his perfectly shaped globe taking up all of Jonghyun’s view.

 

The werewolf smirked and placed his hands on those firm yet soft cheeks and spread them revealing Key’s twitching pink hole that was practically begging Jonghyun to touch it, to shove himself in and rough it up until it was swollen and covered in his cum. Jonghyun had no qualms over what he did next as Key was a vampire and hardly ever ate anything other than blood, plus, he didn’t feel like digging around for the secret bottle of lube he carried around with him just in case, the sight of his mate sticking his ass out in front of him so welcoming was too much to hold off on.

 

Jonghyun moved his head closer and stuck his tongue out licking around that wonderful entrance that led to the most amazing tightness. He was rewarded a shiver and a moan from his mate. Spreading Key’s butt cheeks wider, Jonghyun got his tongue to thrust into the other’s hole and began moving it back a forth until it was well coated. Key was a silently moaning mess against the stall wall by now and he looked back at Jonghyun with pleasured eyes.

 

Jonghyun smirked and stood up. He grabbed Key’s shoulders and turned the vampire to face him, roughly pushing him against the stall wall. Without needing to be told, Key wrapped his legs around Jonghyun’s waist. Jonghyun was glad he made up for his height in his strength and was able to hold his mate up comfortably. He reached under Key’s legs to grasp his own member and align it. Key reached his arms over his head grabbed onto the top of the stall, the vision irresistibly hot and Jonghyun immediately thrust in.

 

Key’s head went back and his body arched. Jonghyun smirked proud of himself for hitting his mate’s prostate on the first thrust and began to abuse it. No matter how much he tried, Jonghyun could tell it was getting hard for his mate to keep his moans down as they kept getting louder and louder. Before Key could go into screaming his name, which he would usually be really hot for, he reached up and claimed the vampire’s lips.

 

It was an awkward angle trying to kiss the taller boy while still thrusting accurately and sometimes he missed or barely touched it – he could tell from the whines Key made into the kiss – but was thankful when Key brought his arms from the top of the stall to around his neck making it easier for the shorter boy to bring them to their end. When he felt the familiar pool in his stomach, Jonghyun roughly started to move his hand along Key’s shaft and heated up their kiss biting his plump bottom lip and attacking the vampire’s tongue until it felt like their mouths were having sex, too.

 

Key broke away and screamed as he came. “J-Jjongie!”

 

Hearing his mate call his intimate nickname so sexily sent him overboard and he came right after, moving himself in and out to make sure the insides of his mate were thoroughly coated with himself before slipping out.

 

They smiled tiredly and sexily at each other before both of their eyes widened in horror as the bathroom door suddenly opened.

 

“Yah! I heard yelling in here you better quickly come out.”

 

 Jonghyun smirked and ignored the horrified look his mate gave him sensing what he was about to do. “Give us a second, I’m not quite there yet. Oh yeah, you’re so tight baby.”

 

Key suddenly started to giggle hearing the totally fake sex noises his mate was making.

 

“H-Hey, you really can’t do that in here,” said the guy that entered the bathroom.

 

Jonghyun made one more sound and was happy when Key joined in before going about pulling both his and Key’s pants back up.

 

“Aren’t you going to clean me?” Key whispered and wiggled.

 

Jonghyun only kissed his mate’s cheek and unlocked the door pulling the embarrassed vampire out with him. He threw a kiss at the shocked movie theater worker. They broke out into a run as soon as they heard the worker start after them until they got outside.

 

“Oh gosh, that was the best.”

 

“Pabo, you think getting caught having sex in a bathroom stall is cool?” Key asked.

 

Jonghyun nodded and smiled cheekily. “Wasn’t it fun.”

 

The vampire crossed his arms. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

The werewolf kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist. Suddenly they heard someone burst out laughing and saw Minho  and Taemin outside as well in pretty much the same position as them. Jonghyun walked his mate over to them not wanting anyone so see Key’s pants that were starting to form a small wet spot where his cum was leaking out. It wasn’t much, but still, he wanted that satisfied sight to only belong to him.

 

“What are  you laughing about?” Key asked.

 

“You, too?” Jonghyun asked smirking and earned a smirk from his younger friend as well. “We got caught in the stalls.”

 

“Pabo, don’t tell them that!”

 

“We got caught by a girl, before I was out,” Minho  said and Taemin giggled.

 

“You two are perverts, let’s get going already.”

 

The vampire tried to pull out of Jonghyun’s grip, but the werewolf only held tighter and whispered, “You’re leaking.” Key was quiet the rest of the way to Minho’s house.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

The sound of rustling and soft giggles reached Minho’s ears and he slowly fluttered his large eyes opened immediately smiling upon what he saw. Taemin was looking up at him from his spot caught in Minho’s arms in his bed.

 

“What were you doing?” Minho  asked, voice lower than normal and hoarse.

 

“I was trying to change positions, but you’re holding me too tightly,” the cat boy whispered and pouted.

 

Minho  chuckled and held his mate tighter to his chest. “What if I don’t want you to change positions, I like looking at you.”

 

Taemin blushed and cuddled closer. “Why do you have to look at my face?”

 

“Because it’s pretty,” Minho  answered then removed one of his arms from Taemin to cup the boy’s chin. “And so I can do this.”

 

Minho  leaned in and kissed his mate softly. Now a little bit freer with only one arm holding him, Taemin was able to move one of his hands to Minho’s long chocolate hair and kissed back. Slowly, Minho  moved his lips against his mate’s deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped into Taemin’s mouth and he rolled over so that he was on top of the cat boy. One of his hands ran under Taemin’s shirt and began caressing his chest earning small mewls that were devoured into their kiss. They broke for air and Minho  started to attack Taemin’s neck slowly moving the other’s shirt up to reveal his hardening pink buds. The demon was just about to take one into his mouth, tongue barely making contact with the rosy flesh and Taemin arching up into the touch when his door burst open.

 

“Y-Yah!” Siwon yelled coming into the room without knocking. “Your friends are craz—oh, am I interrupting something?”

 

 Minho  glared at his father as he sat up and pulled the shirt down. He climbed to the edge of his twin bed and stood up to block Taemin as the cat boy got himself together. “What’s up dad?”

 

“Oh, I stayed at a hotel last night and Kibum and I just got back,” he said making wide hand gestures. “I walked into the living room and walked in on your friends having sex on the couch. I yelled at them, and the pretty one seemed to notice me, but I think Jonghyun ah is still going at it.”

 

“You want me to stop them?” Minho  asked an eyebrow raised.

 

“Well, Kibum’s a demon, too, and I wanted to see you off,” Siwon explained a bit embarrassedly.

 

Minho  held up a hand getting what his father was saying. “Right, well, they’re probably done already. Taemin stay here. Dad, buy a new couch.”

Carefully, with a frown on his face, Minho  started for where he had left the other two mates to sleep for the night on the couch in the living room. He saw Key just as the vampire had covered himself in boxers thank goodness, but the werewolf was just lying on the couch with everything exposed, a satisfied smile grazing his lips.

 

“Yah, shorty, don’t just act like you own the place,” Minho  said and threw a pillow hitting the werewolf in his exposed area. The werewolf groaned and rolled off the couch. “Hurry and put some clothes on before Taemin comes out here. I don’t need your little doggy scaring him.”

 

“It’s not little,” the werewolf complained.

 

“Littler than mine,” Minho  teased and turned around as his best friend got dressed. Key stood beside him already finished.

 

“Your dad walked in on us,” Key said.

 

“I know,” Minho  replied glaring ahead, “rushed into my room without knocking.”

 

“Did he interrupt you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Oh, it’s my Taebaby, you’re so cute in the mornings!” Key squealed as the cat boy came into the living room as well.

 

Minho  smiled at the cute image of his mate wearing the oversized t-shirt that he’d let him sleep in, falling off one shoulder, and his washed skinny jeans from the night before.

 

“Morning hyungs,” he said cutely and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

 

“Aigoo, you’re so cute,” Key squealed and hugged his brother.

 

Siwon suddenly came out and motioned everyone to follow him. “Kibum made you guys breakfast.”

 

There was a tense atmosphere as everyone took a seat at the mostly unused dinning table as the other demon past them plates of eggs and bacon skipping the two vampires. Minho  went to the fridge and placed a bottle of banana milk in front of Taemin to which the cat boy happily punched his straw into and began drinking. The other demon sat and looked about. Minho  really wished someone would talk, but he himself had nothing to say and just stared at his cute mate that was slowly coming to realize the atmosphere himself when his drink was gone.

 

The demon lord cleared his throat and looked around before his eyes landed on Key. “So, your name’s Kim Kibum as well, right.”

 

Key just glared at the demon lord before standing up. “Look, I understand why Minho  has sort of forgiven you because you’re his dad’s boyfriend and he thinks it was entirly his  fault, but I haven’t, okay. I still think it’s your naivety that made me watch my brother die again. Don’t talk to me, okay.” The vampire turned to Jonghyun and kissed his cheek. “I don’t need breakfast, so I’m going to wait in the living room.”

 

Siwon suddenly stood up and went after the vampire. Minho  looked at them curiously before turning back to the other demon who sighed, smiled at them and left as well. He waited until he heard the sound of his father’s bedroom door close before turning to Jonghyun.

 

“My dad and Kibum did it on that couch.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

The summer late morning air felt nice against Minho’s skin as he walked down the streets, his mate’s hand in his; it was all enough to almost make up for the werewolf nagging in his ear.

 

“I can’t believe you let me sleep on that couch!” Jonghyun was still yelling at Minho  after the demon told him about catching his dad and Kibum on it the night before.

 

“We had sex on that couch, too. Eew, I had sex on someone’s leftovers!”

 

“That’s why I had Key sleep on a futon. I figured you would be the one to climb into bed with him, not the other way around.”

 

“What are you trying to imply?” Jonghyun growled.

 

“Nothing, Puppy Jonghyun hyung,” Minho  said and quickly turned to the vampire before the werewolf could say anything more. “What were you talking with my dad about?”

 

“Hmm, oh,” Key said finally coming out of wherever he had gone to in order to ignore Jonghyun’s whining. “He talked to me a bit, tried to get me to warm up to that guy, then brought out some furniture magazines and we picked out a new set of couches for your living room. Your dad’s actually pretty cool.”

 

Minho  wasn’t sure how he felt about Key and his dad getting along well, but he supposed it was alright. If he couldn’t have a soft spot for his own brother-in-law or crazy uncle, at least he could like someone in his family. 

 

Jonghyun had settled into mumbling and was clinging onto Key after being ignored about the couch, but suddenly piped up as they approached  the train station. “That’s the door to the vampire realm.”

 

“A train station?” Minho  asked. Well, it would look weird too have a bunch of Jonghyun’s family surrounding two boys anywhere else. At least this would make sense as a place a bunch of people could meet arrivals.

 

They walked into the station and made their way to the stair case. Minho  let go of Taemin to hitch up his bag before retaking it. He watched as Key bit his finger until it bled and wiped it on the wall.

 

“There’s a spell that can tell if you have any active magical DNA. If you do, the realm will open for you, but it takes a few minutes,” the vampire explained.

 

Suddenly, Minho  saw the wall flicker like a channel that’s signal got interrupted so there was a bunch of static.

 

“Okay, let’s go,” Key announced and pulled Jonghyun through the wall. Minho  just watched amazed as they disappeared before being pulled in after by Taemin.

 

Minho  felt as if he was getting millions of little static shocks on his skin as he walked through the wall until his feet landed on dark sand. He turned behind him and was surprised to see that he could actually see a heavy wood door behind him standing by itself. He turned his head around and looked in aw at the sight before him.

 

The sky was a mixture of reds and orange with black clouds and a bit of light blue on the horizon. There was a large castle off in the distance and a long wall with what looked like a bunch of shops behind it. On the other side was what looked like an ocean reflecting the sky above. Minho’s breath caught seeing all the dragons dipping into the water before going back to soar through the sky.

 

“So, what do you think?” Key asked looking at him cockily.

 

Minho  grinned wide. “This is freaking amazing!”

 

The vampire flipped his hair. “Well of course it is, the almighty Key couldn’t live anywhere that wasn’t absolutely amazing.”

 

“Yeah, I guess that wouldn’t be like you,” Minho  said and looked down when Taemin hugged him.

 

“You’re going to come meet my parents now, right?” the cat boy asked.

 

Minho  smiled, thought inside he was a bit nervous. “Yeah, where do they live?”

 

Taemin pointed toward the castle and Minho’s jaw dropped. “Really!”

 

“Don’t remember me saying I was a vampire royal?” Key said.

 

“I didn’t really think much about it,” Minho  admitted it. “You’re royalty, too?” he asked looking at his mate.

 

Taemin shrugged. “Kind of, since I’m mixed, I’m just special.”

 

“Yes, Taemin’s special,” Key said and started to walk.

 

“Wait, we have to walk all the way there?” Minho asked.

 

Key suddenly raised his hand and made some sort of flashing motion. The next second, a pretty pink colored dragon landed in front of them. “Does via dragon back sound good to you?”

 

Minho  shook his head grinning and helped Taemin get on behind Jonghyun who was behind Key.

 

“Okay Jia, off to the castle,” Key commanded and the dragon lifted off.

 

Minho  had been on the chef dragon at their school before, but this, in this atmosphere, made everything so much more cooler. For the first time, something other than Taemin and his friends made Minho  glad he was a demon. 


	4. The Frog Prince and Dorks

**Chapter 4 – The Frog Prince and Dorks**

 

It was just a normal school day like any other. The sun was shining brightly over head and a slight breeze rushed through the trees. One boy sat under a tree in the school courtyard reading a book. When he came to the last page, he closed it with a sigh and looked up only to have his eyes widen at the sight of a beautiful feminine face framed by bright red hair.

 

“Was that book good?” the girl asked.

 

The boy nodded weekly. “Yeah, I’ve read it a few times before.”

 

“Oh, then it must be a good book. I’ve never seen this one in my home’s library,” she said curiously kneeling in front of the boy.

 

“Were you watching me read?” the boy asked.

 

The girl frowned slightly before nodding. “Yeah, I was, sorry.”

 

The boy shook his head and smiled. “No, it’s okay.”

 

“I’ve never seen a cat shifter before, I was just curious,” the girl said and reached out to touch one of his ears. The boy stiffened, but relaxed and purred when the girl began stroking his ear going silent in embarrassment once he realized what he was doing.

 

The girl smiled and pulled her hand back. “You’re cute, I think I like cat shifters.”

 

“Thanks I think,” the boy said before handing over the book. “You can read it if you want.”

 

“Really?” the girl asked taking the book and moving to sit beside the boy on the tree.

 

“Yeah, it’s my book so you can just return it any time you want.”

 

She beamed and opened the book, running a finger down a page. “Does this mean we’re friends?”

 

The boy was surprised by the question. “I guess, I don’t mind particularly.”

 

“That makes you my first friend,” she said. “I just arrived today. I’m supposed to go to the headmaster’s, but I saw a cat shifter reading a book.”

 

“Did I distract you?” the boy asked. He felt strange about getting so much attention from being a cat shifter. He knew they were rare, but not extinct.

 

“Just a little,” she admitted and stood up. “How about you show me to the headmaster’s, I’ve forgotten most of the directions the student council secretary gave me.”

 

The boy nodded and stood up as well. “What’s your name anyways?”

 

“I’m Narsha, I’m a third year,” the girl said starting to walk toward the old looking large building that was their school.

 

“That makes you my noona,” the boy said, “I’m a first year high schooler.”

 

The girl smiled. “Good, I like younger guys. What’s your name?”

 

The boy blushed, but smiled as well. “Lee Minho.”

 

 

**2min**

 

  

The pink dragon landed at the front gate of the castle. Minho  slid off gingerly, careful of his crotch that felt a bit rough from riding on the dragon’s hard scales. He helped Taemin down, swinging the boy around as he did earning a fit of giggles and ‘Hyung~’s. Jonghyun had an arm wrapped around Key as the vampire led them to the front gate. He didn’t even bother to knock and just barged straight in ignoring the slightly scaring looking guards that bowed to them as they entered.

 

Minho  groaned after the first ten minutes of walking. He was reminded of the first time he’d been led through the halls in the school, except this place was even bigger than their school. He would never be able to memorize every place he would need to go just for the month he was to stay here. They had already walked up five different flights of twirling staircases, made several right turns down hallways, and were now going up six floors on a randomly placed elevator. The demon let out a sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened revealing the off white walls of what resembled a hotel’s hallways instead of the dark and sometimes slightly damp halls of the lower levels of the castle.

 

“This is my family’s side of the castle,” Key explained. “We like things a little more modern and clean.”

 

They walked down a hall and took a left ending up in a lobby area with a fireplace and pretty cream colored couches with small flower patterns on them. On the loveseat sat a pretty woman with thin but long pretty eyes and a man that resembled Key mostly in expression. They were the faces of the vampire brothers' parents.

 

 The two adults looked up upon hearing the four pairs of footsteps. The woman smiled and stood up, her mate standing up as well with a slightly annoyed look on his face having been reading something.

 

“Dad, mom,” Key said bowing slightly. Taemin bowed as well, but Minho  could see him trembling from keeping back his excitement. Suddenly, the cat boy burst forward and headed straight into his father’s arms.

 

Jo Kwon immediately swung the boy around. “Oh, my Taeminnie, you’re back!”

 

“Yeobo, please, he’s only been gone one day,” Gain said placing a hand on her mate’s shoulder to calm him down.

 

The man frowned and placed the boy back down ruffling his hair before turning to his other son. “Right, you said you were bringing guests.” The older vampire smirked as his eyes landed on the werewolf. “Key told me you guys finally mated. News can travel a bit slow between realms  sometimes, so forgive my late congratulations, Jonghyun ah, I’ll have to go visit your family at some point soon.”

 

Jonghyun bowed letting go of Key. “Yes, I’m sure they would appreciate that, sir.”

 

Jo Kwon nodded satisfied before turning his head to Minho. “Who are you? The roommate?”

 

The demon swallowed nervously and looked toward Taemin. “You didn’t tell him I was coming?”

 

Taemin shrugged. “Key said not to.”

 

The older vampire looked between them. “I also heard a rumor you had a boyfriend, Taeminnie, is this him?”

 

Minho  bowed. “Y-Yes, sir, well, no.” Minho  stood back up.

 

“No?”

 

Minho  looked toward Taemin before grabbing his hand. “We’re mates, too. My name is Choi Minho.”

 

“Minho?” Jo Kwon repeated the name. “Ah, I heard about what happened, demons are very troublesome, aren’t they. I didn’t know the boy that killed my son was his mate, though.”

 

Minho  gritted his teeth, the guilt rushing back over him. “I-I’m sorry, sir.”

 

“Of course you are, but it’s not your fault your mother gave you such a terrible curse. Narsha always was an extremist,” Jo Kwon said.

 

The young demon looked up surprised. “You knew my mother?”

 

“Of course, she was dating my best friend, why wouldn’t I know her? I know he wasn’t your real father, but you remind me a bit of him.”

 

“Y-you’re not angry about it, that I’m with your son?” Minho  dared to ask.

 

The man’s face softened. “You’re the son of the woman my dear friend loved and you’re named after him, how could I be mad. Plus, even if you’re a demon, you’re still a royal of the main line, so it’s all good. Now, stop bringing up the past; go meet the cousins and then we’ll talk more at dinner.”

 

“Wait, royal?” Minho  asked. He wasn’t royalty.

 

If Minho wasn’t so confused he would have laughed when both Key and Jo Kwon rolled their eyes at him.

 

“You really don’t look into this stuff more, do you?” Key nagged.

 

“Narsha was the daughter of the demon lord, your grandfather, your uncle, Kim Kibum, is the new demon lord. Since the only magical creature in you is demon, you’re still a main line demon royal.”

 

Minho  stood there transfixed. “Oh.”

 

Suddenly, he jerked forward as Key smacked him in the back of the head. “Yah! Don’t just say ‘oh’.”

 

Minho  glared at Key, but quickly turned his attention to his mate that had his hands wrapped around his middle.

 

“It’s okay, hyung, I doesn’t matter to me.”

 

The young demon smiled down at his mate and petted his soft rust colored curls.

 

There was a sudden squeal and everyone looked up to see the only female in the room  jumping slightly, covering her mouth.

 

“Yeobo?” Jo Kwon asked.

 

“Oh, they’re just so cute, my baby’s grown up,” the woman said and whipped an imaginary tear away from her eyes.

 

Key suddenly hugged their mother. “I know, right. Some froggy prince came and took our baby princess away.” 

 

“Now that you mention it, he does look like a frog, and he kind of is a prince. Minho, from now on you’re the Frog Prince Choi Minho,” Jo Kwon said and patted Minho’s shoulder.  

 

The demon could feel his eye twitch at being called a frog and looked down to see an equally pissed Taemin.

 

“Yah! I’m not a princess!”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

It may have been strange, but Minho  was more worried about meeting more cousins than he was about meeting Taemin’s parents for the second time. Luckily, upon entering another lobby where all the announced cousins were gathered before dinner, he recognized most of the faces. Immediately, he was pulled into a hug by the two dorm heads. He was about to push them off, but remembered their pregnant condition and just hugged them back.

 

“Oh, Minho  ah, we missed you,” they both cried, actual tears leaking out. Suddenly, they were pulled away.

 

“Yah! Stop being such emotional wrecks just because you’re pregnant!” Heechul yelled before hugging onto Minho  in their place. The demon was slightly creeped out. “Do you know who stressed I am. I have to watch those two pabos while my Hannie is off playing sky guard with the other dragons in the sky and left me all alone. You’re a good dongsaeng, right, so comfort your hyung.”  

 

The red haired vampire was running a finger up and down Minho’s chest. He really wanted to push him off, but the man really did look a little stressed.

 

“Hyung~” a sweet voice whined and he felt Taemin grab onto him, “Minho’s mine.”

 

“Of course he is, deary, I was just messing with him,” Heechul said then leaned down and placed a light peck to his cousin’s lips before ruffling the boy’s hair.

 

Minho  glared at the vampire as he walked away. Heechul often liked to tease him by molesting his mate in the most innocent yet suggestive ways possible. Quickly, Minho  leaned down and kissed Taemin’s lips to erase the other’s kiss. The cat boy giggled and kissed back lightly.

 

When they broke away, Minho  saw Key and Jonghyun approaching the student council president who was talking to the boy with bi-colored hair that replaced him in gym glass to partner with Taemin. It seemed as if the wizard was trying to make jokes as the other just smiled sweetly at him and nodded whenever the gag failed, laughing every now and then when he got one.

 

Minho  and Taemin followed them and sat on the loveseat opposite the other two boys. “Hyung.”

 

Onew looked up and seemed to be blushing. “Oh, you guys are here.”

 

The other boy was looking down at his hands before smiling slightly at them. “Taemin ssi, how was the city?”

 

The cat boy immediately brightened. “You can just call me Taemin, we’re friends now, Seunghyun hyung!”

 

Seunghyun, that was the guy’s name. Seunghyun nodded.

 

Minho  was confused. “Wait, aren’t you cousins?”

 

“No,” Key answered for them, “Seunghyun’s my and Onew’s second cousin.”

 

“I’m a wizard vampire mix,” Seunghyun explained.

 

“There’s too many of you guys,” Minho  sighed.

 

Taemin giggled. “It’s not that hard. If you get lost trying to trace back your connection, then you just don’t count them as a cousin.”

 

“Oh, what were you two talking about anyways,” Jonghyun asked. “You guys looked like you were having fun.”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t know you two ever talked, you’re in different grades and I didn’t think your families were that close, don’t you usually stay on the island, Seunghyun?”

 

“Yeah, but since it’s a special occasion having both of you mated, we came over here.”

 

“What’s the island?” Minho asked.

 

“Hyung, we learned about that the first day you had class,” Taemin said.

 

“I don’t remember the first day much,” Minho admitted. Or the first week, or the first month. Minho  didn’t really like class, he preferred to stare at his mate the whole time.

 

“The frog probably forgot. The island is an island in the ocean of the vampire realm with the door that leads to the demon realm. Mostly just demons and vampires live there, so it’s a little rougher.”

 

“People just aren’t as nice,” Seunghyun corrected Key.

 

The vampire huffed before looking around. “Where’s the other four that you’re always with? Did they stay on the island, too?”

 

The younger wizard turned his head and everyone saw a group of four guys walking toward them. Minho  recognized them as the British boy band looking guys from the cafeteria.

 

“Seunghyun, is this where you were?” asked the blonde one that looked most like a British boy band member.

 

“Sorry Jonghun hyung for running off like that,” Seunghyun said.

 

“Hyung, you should have told us where you went, Jonghun hyung was worried,” a cute boy with reddish-brown hair said that Minho recognized as a kid from the class next to theirs.

 

The wizard blushed slightly and grinned a bit nervously. “I just wanted to spend time with some of my other cousins, Minhwan.”

 

“You’ve been running off a lot more recently without thinking, that’s why people think you’re weird, just doing and saying things without thinking,” said the black haired bowl cut guy with glasses.

 

 “Jaejin hyung,” Seunghyun whined.

 

Minho  waited for the orange haired guy that looked like Kangin hyung to add on to the other three boy’s reprimanding. However, he just gave a look between the two wizards and turned to Minho.

 

“Congratulations on mating, sorry it’s late, I’m a year ahead so I never see you guys. I’m Lee Hongki, Kangin’s my uncle. He’s a wizard/siren, I’m a wizard/siren/vampire.”

 

Minho  bowed his head. “Thank you, hyung.”

 

The orange haired buy turned to the other three. “Let’s go, leave Seunghyun alone, he’s allowed to talk to his other family if he wants. We can hit him later.”

 

Minho  didn’t miss the thankful smile Seunghyun sent Hongki as the orange haired boy led the other three away.

 

“Elementals are always so unpleasant,” Key said.

 

“Elementals?” Minho  asked remembering their school nurse.

 

“Jonghun hyung and Minhwan are brothers, they’re vampire and ice elemental mix, and they’re also Leeteuk hyung’s nephews. Jaejin hyung is a mouse shifter vampire,” Seunghyun explained.

 

Minho  nodded and smiled a bit before turning his head as he heard something crash. Onew had flipped across the arm of the loveseat he was in. Immediately, Seunghyun sat up and went over to help him up. The elder wizard shot Minho  a look that made him raise his brow.

 

“Jonghyun hyung, I think we should go see where we’re staying before dinner,” Minho  said standing up and pulling Taemin with him.

 

Key shrugged and stood as well with his mate following confusedly behind. Once they were out of the lobby Jonghyun turned to Minho. “Shouldn’t we have asked Onew hyung to come with us.”

 

Remembering the glare and slight shake of Onew’s head telling Minho  to get everyone to leave, Minho looked back at the lobby and to the two wizards who were once again flirting. “I think they wanted some time alone.”

 

The werewolf’s eyes went wide and he smiled. “No way, Onew hyung and Seunghyun, they’re like the two dorkiest guys in school.”

 

Key shook his head. “No, no, I don’t think so, they’re both not the type to get in a relationship before graduating.”

 

“I think it’s cute,” Taemin said. “Hyung, hwaiting!”


	5. Making Babies

**Chapter 5 – Making Babies**

 

 

Everything was yellow. Minho  couldn’t have expected anything else from his mate. He lay on the big fluffy bed with creamy yellow sheets and a larger array of stuffed animals sprawled across it than Taemin had at the dorms looking around and waiting for his mate to finish whatever it was he was doing in the bathroom. The demon had been a bit surprised when Taemin told him he was going to stay in the same room as him. He had expected that his parents would want them to stay away from each other, but considering this was the magical creature world and they were already mated, there wasn’t much point to that anyways.

 

Minho  sat up and started walking around, running a hand against the few blank spaces of yellow wall. He interestingly glanced through the many assortments of video games and movies on Taemin’s shelf before moving along. He frowned seeing a poster of Harry Potter’s Emma Watson with little hearts stuck everywhere. His fingers itched to tear it down, but he figured she couldn’t do any harm on just a picture, and Taemin was already his.

 

“Hyung~” a sweet voice called and Minho  turned around to see Taemin in a loose black long sleeved shirt with cuts in the sleeves and tight black pants, rust colored hair straightened.

 

“What’s with the black,” Minho  asked walking over to the boy as he pulled out black combat boots.

 

Taemin looked up curiously. “These kinds of things are the fashion here. You don’t like?”

 

Minho  smiled and ran a hand through his mate’s now straight hair. “I’m just use to you wearing bright colors, but you look good. I’ve never seen your hair straightened before.”

 

“I forgot my straightener here and Key refuses to let anyone touch his,” Taemin said finished putting his shoes on.

 

Minho  looked down at himself. He was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a v-neck graphic tee. “Should I put something different on?”

 

“You’re fine, besides, I saw what you packed and it’s all the same,” Taemin said giggling before grabbing Minho’s hand and leading him out of the room. “Come on hyung, dinner’s about to be served.”

 

“Oh, Taemin, about dinner, what exactly are we going to eat?” Minho  asked. The thought had come to him as he lay on Taemin’s bed that this was the vampire realm and vampires, as for as he could tell, didn’t eat anything but blood.

 

“Chicken,” was the one word Taemin answered.

 

Minho  thought about for a second before sighing. “Of course.”

 

They walked down a series of halls before coming to a double white door. He watched slightly amused as Taemin struggle a bit to get the doors opened before a random guy, Minho  guessed a servant, came and helped him push it open. Minho  froze the moment he walked into the room. There was a large T-shaped table along with four small circle ones on the outside, full of people. At the top of the T sat Jo Kwon and Gain, Key and Jonghyun sat on their right beside Jo Kwon with two empty spots on their left of the woman. Taemin immediately started pulling them toward the empty seats.

 

Minho  bowed as they reached the seats when the two heads of the family turned to acknowledge them. “Sorry if we’re late.”

 

Jo Kwon waved them off. “You’re not late, everyone else was just early.”

 

Minho  pulled out Taemin’s seat earning a giggle from the boy before taking his own seat. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw who sat in front of him. “Hyung!”

 

The headmaster smiled at him, holding a baby in his arms, Jaejoong beside him holding another older baby that was babbling and playing with the napkins on the table occasionally poking the baby Yunho held.

 

“Hello Minho y ah,” Yunho greeted before turning to frown at the other baby.    

 

“When did you get two babies, Hyung?” Taemin piped in smiling and waving a finger at them.

 

“That one’s my brother’s baby, we’re watching him for the summer,” Yunho said indicating the older baby and frowning more.

 

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “This is Mika, Mika, say hi.”

 

The older baby waved his hand at Minho  before going back to playing with baby Karam who just watched him seeming a bit bored. Minho  never knew a baby could look bored.

 

“They’re pretty,” Taemin said reaching a hand out and laughing when Mika grabbed it.

 

“My Karammie’s prettier,” Yunho said and seemed to pout.

 

“Well of course he is, he’s my son,” Jaejoong said and poked his son’s cheek earning a frown from his baby and a poke from Mika. The secretary sighed.

 

Minho smiled seeing the older baby getting payback for the younger. “They seem to get along.”

 

“Of course, they’re engaged,” Jaejoong said. The headmaster made a sound of disapproval. “Yunho’s a little upset about it, he thinks Mika’s going to take Karam away.”

 

“He will, he’ll take our pretty Karam away from us,” Yunho  said stroking Karam’s hair.

 

“Not for at least fifteen more years, Yeobo,” Jaejoong said.

 

Baby Mika leaned over and kissed baby Karam on one of his chubby cheeks before smiling and going back to tearing up napkins. Minho  smiled then jumped hearing triple squeals. The demon turned to his side to see Taemin, Gain, and now Key (when had he gotten there?) gushing over the babies.

 

“Oh, he’s a little prince charming,” Key squealed.

 

“I wish they were a bit bigger, I want to play with them,” Taemin said reaching across the table and was handed Karam to hold.

 

“I want grandchildren,” Gain said and turned to Key. “Key, give me grandchildren.”

 

Key only nodded and reached out for Mika cooing at the baby.

 

“Yeobo,” the woman said turning to Jo Kwon, “can we have grandchildren?”

 

Jo Kwon looked up at Key happily mothering the baby. “Actually, that sounds like a good idea, Kibum, make us a grandchild right now.”

 

The vampire’s eyes widened. “Right now! How am I supposed to do that?”

 

“Go take the seahorse parasite.”

 

Key made a face. “I’m still in high school, I’d rather not have to carry a baby my last year of school, can’t you wait.”

 

Both parents sighed. “Such difficult children.”

 

“Oh, by the way,” Jo Kwon said turning to Taemin who was trying to get Minho  to hold Karam. The demon was actually surprised how natural it felt to hold the baby. Wait, this kid was his cousin, right? He suddenly a sort of pride wash through him. He had a baby cousin.

 

“Do you want a party for your birthday tomorrow?”

 

Minho  suddenly looked toward Taemin with wide eyes. Shit, Taemin’s birthday was tomorrow? At first he was relived when he realized he hadn’t forgotten, just hadn’t known, then felt even guiltier for never asking.

 

The cat boy looked toward him and blushed before turning back to his dad. “Can I just have a small one.?”

 

“Anything you want,” Jo Kwon said and reached over to scratch one of Taemin’s fuzzy ears.

 

“Your birthday’s tomorrow?” Minho asked quietly.

 

Taemin nodded. “I forgot to tell you, sorry.”

 

Minho  shook his head. “No, no, I should have asked about it before. You’ll be eighteen then?”

 

“Seventeen,” Teamin replied. “If I was going to be eighteen, then you wouldn’t be my hyung.”

 

Minhofelt a bit dumb, he was seventeen now, so that would have made Taemin older. “Wait, but we’re in the same grade.”

 

“Elementary was a bit easy for me,” Taemin replied with a shrug.

 

Well, Minho  guessed you really did learn something new everyday.

 

“Chicken!”

 

Minho  looked at one of the round tables and saw Onew awkwardly sitting back down after jumping up in excitement at the food being served Seunghyun sat beside him patting his back in a sort of comforting way and Minho  smiled.

 

“Maybe you’re right about Onew hyung and that other guy.”

 

Minho  jumped hearing Jonghyun’s voice behind him. “I’ll bet you a new video game that those two will be dating by the time we get back to school.”

 

The demon smirked. “Make it a week of not making out in the cafeteria, and I bet hyung will get some.”

 

“No way.”

 

 “I’m with Minho,” Taemin added in before getting his ears covered by Key.

 

 “Taemin, don’t get involved in their perverted betting games!”   

 

**2min**

 

 

Jonghyun was irritated. It was almost midnight and Key was ignoring him, sitting at his desk in the pink room, an almost exact replica of Key’s side of their dorm. He had been there since finishing up his bath after dinner. Apparently, when at home, he was supposed to study about their family and royalty and other crap like that that the werewolf didn’t really understand. He had tried to entertain himself by messing around with the many little things Key had scattered about, but had to stop when the vampire yelled at him. In the end, he just lay on Key’s fluffy large pink bed and went through what happened at lunch.

 

Jonghyun was horny. As he thought about dinner, he remembered their talk about babies. The werewolf had mixed feelings about kids. He knew the basics of how to take care of one, but he didn’t really like it. He knew Key would want one of their own some day, especially once Taemin grew up a bit more, and Jonghyun was all up for trying for one, that meant he would get to hold his mate with more passion. It was that thought that led to the tightness in his boxers.

 

And Jonghyun was tired. It was almost midnight and he wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t because Key wasn’t with him, and Key wasn’t with him because he wouldn’t leave that stupid desk. The werewolf pouted and groaned softly. That was it, he couldn’t handle it anymore.

 

The werewolf stood up and made his way over to Key. He wrapped his arms around the vampire’s shoulders, ignoring the pen Key threw at him.

 

“Jjong, I’m busy,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun ignored him. “I’ve been thinking about dinner. Do you want kids?”

 

The vampire seemed caught off guard. “Well, yeah, but not yet. I want to finish high school first. What about you?”

 

“I don’t mind a little JongKey running around,” Jonghyun said hugging tighter, “I just don’t really like other children. I wouldn’t mind raising our own.”

 

“Really?” Key asked.

 

Jonghyun leaned down to his mate’s ear and said quietly, “Hey, Key, let’s practice.”

 

“Practice raising a kid?”

 

Jonghyun nibbled his ear earning a shiver from the other. “No, let’s practice making one.”

 

The vampire frowned. “I’m busy.”

 

“It’s midnight, Key, come to bed.”

 

“I’m not done with this lesson yet.”

 

The werewolf growled softly irritated by his mate’s stubbornness. “Fine, if you won’t leave this darn desk, I’ll just take you on it.”

 

“W-What?” Key asked startled before moaning and Jonghyun moved his hand down to palm his mate through his pajama bottoms. “J-Jjong, stop.”

 

“Yeobo,” Jonghyun whispered into Key’s ear, flicking his tongue lightly against it, “stand up for me.”

 

The vampire made a protesting noise before suddenly standing up from his seat when Jonghyun moved his hand harder against the other’s erection. Jonghyun did a happy dance in his head and kissed his mate’s shoulder for following his orders. He moved the hand inside his mate's pajamas happy to find him boxerless. He used his other hand to throw the chair in between them away before pulling Key’s pajama pants down revealing that perfect globe. He caressed it softly as he jacked his mate off.

 

“Jjong…ah…bed…ngh,” Key moaned out.

 

“Nope,” Jonghyun said happily and sucked at Key’s throat. “Did you know you make the sexiest faces while studying? At school, I’ve always wanted to bend you over your desk when you nibble on your pencil.”

 

“I-I sit behind you,” Key said moaning as Jonghyun made a hickey on his neck.  
  
“I turn around a lot when you stare at the back of my head,” Jonghyun explained moving his hand faster. His other hand went to dig around the desk drawers until he found some random bottle with a thin jelly like cream, probably one of Key’s many beauty products. He read over it quickly before deciding it was safe to use as lube. Jonghyun popped the cap and squirted some into his hand without using the one that was still moving up and down Key’s shaft, teasing the tip where precum was leaking.

 

Jonghyun removed his hand from Key’s shaft and lightly pressed on his back to get the vampire to bend over the desk. Key did so with a sound of irritation. The werewolf patted his mate’s butt a bit to make his mate less irritated before pressing a knee between his legs to urge Key’s legs opened so that his red pink hole was revealed to Jonghyun and he smeared the lube replacement across it.

 

The werewolf leaned over his mate, placing kisses from his neck to his shoulders and down his spin as he slipped two fingers in and scissored. He started to kiss back up Key’s back when he entered a third finger. He nuzzled his nose against Key’s neck and the vampire turned his head for a kiss. Jonghyun lined himself up as he pressed his mouth to his mate’s plump lips, moving them against his and urging the other’s mouth opened. He entered his tongue the same time he entered his member into his mate’s sexy heat. He moved his tongue around, touching the sweet spots inside Key’s mouth that he had memorized over the past couple months as he allowed his mate to get use to his size which didn’t take long.

 

Key started to wiggle himself against Jonghyun. Jonghyun smirked into the kiss and stayed still the best he could. The vampire made an annoyed sound and began moving himself back on Jonghyun, his own erection hitting against the edge of the desk as he was trapped between it and his mate. After a few seconds, Jonghyun began thrusting. He held onto his mate’s hips as he moved deep and fast making Key press right up against the desk.

 

After a few seconds, Jonghyun noticed a strange rhythm added to his thrusts and saw Key was slightly humping the desk. Jonghyun chuckled through a moan and suddenly grabbed one of Key’s legs and put it on his shoulder so that he was thrusting into him side ways and directly against his prostate.

 

“Oh…J-Jonghyun…ngh,” the vampire moaned clawing at the desk as he tried to keep himself balanced on one leg with Jonghyun hitting that spot so roughly.

 

Jonghyun tilted his head to the side glad he could see his mate’s face now, getting turned on by the sexy expressions the vampire made, biting is bottom lip every now and then with his fangs. He could feel himself coming close and grabbed Key’s neglected member. He turned his head and kissed at the smooth skin of Key’s leg on his shoulder, making a small hickey there and felt the other’s walls clench tight onto his member as the vampire released. Jonghyun moved Key’s leg off his shoulder so that he was back to being bent over the desk before finishing himself, moving in and out as he filled his mate.

 

The werewolf slipped out with a satisfied sigh and smacked his mate’s cum covered behind lightly as he pressed a kissed the to the spent vampire’s neck. Key was breathing hard trying to catch his bearings and he clutched to the desk, legs weak. After a few seconds, he carefully stood up.

 

“Jonghyun, there’s cum on my book, I can’t read anything,” the vampire said, voice weak from sex, but still threatening.

 

Jonghyun just moved his arms around his mate and swept him up bridle style to carry  him to the bed. “If you can’t read it, then I guess you finished the chapter.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

The walls were gray and cold, condensations covering them and running down to the floor leaving a slight slimy feel to the rocks. Onew just glared at them through his half opened eyes. It was too early to be going down to the dungeons to make potions. Wasn’t this suppose be his school break, why was he working? An image of his cute younger cousin popped into his head and Onew sighed.

 

This was Taemin’s first birthday with a mate. In the magical creature world, having a mate meant you were considered an adult even if you weren’t eighteen yet. In the magical creature realm, when you turned eighteen, you got drunk. The wizard really didn’t want to see his innocent cousin totally smashed, but as the eldest of the five and the student council president, he was in charge of the alcohol.

 

Of course, you couldn’t just get drunk, you had to have a charm on the alcohol to make sure the people drinking it weren’t going to do something they’d regret in the morning. That’s where Onew came in. He knew the charm having to cast it at school every time it was someone’s eighteenth birthday because apparently his charm made the alcohol taste the best, but the wizard couldn’t really comprehend such things.

 

Finally, after climbing down thousands of steps, literally, Onew came to the large wooden door that indicated the potion room. Quickly rubbing his eyes to wake himself up, Onew opened the door only to pause seeing another occupant already in the room.

 

“S-Seunghyun ssi,” Onew said cursing himself for stuttering.

 

The dual toned haired boy looked up in surprise and dropped the bottle he was getting off the shelf. “Onew Hyung! Oh, oh, I dropped it.”

 

Unconsciously, Onew started toward the other to help pick up the box, but slipped on air and stumbled into the other boy knocking them both down. The elder groaned and blinked a couple times, lifting his face only to have in centimeters from Seunghyun’s. The other boy looked at him with wide eyes before smiling a bit shyly.

 

“You’re on top of me, hyung,” Seunghyun said before a blush crossed his face.

 

Onew blushed as well as the younger stated the obvious. “O-Oh, sorry,” he said trying to get up, only to have his hand slip on the fallen box and his face landed in Seunghyun’s chest. And ‘oomph’ escaped Seunghyun at the impact.

 

“S-sorry,” Onew murmured into his stomach as he tried again to get up only to freeze as the vibrations of his murmuring made an almost moaning like sound escaped the other. They looked at each other again, both wide eyed.

 

“Hyung~!”

 

Onew’s head whipped around upon hearing Taemin’s voice. The cat boy was smiling brightly before his eyes went wide seeing the position his hyung was in. “Oh, did you fall, hyung?”

 

Onew quickly got up and helped the other one before turning to Taemin, face red. “Y-yes Taemin. Is there something you needed, you’re up early.”

 

“I took a nap after dinner, so I woke up early. Minho’s still asleep and it’s not good to go to Key’s room in the mornings, so I went looking for you. What are you doing in the potion room, hyung.”

 

The wizard walked over to a closet as his cousin talked and pulled out a large barrel of wine. He placed it on a table beside the cauldron he supposed Seunghyun had been working with before answering his cousin. “I have to put a charm on the liquor for your party later.”

 

“Oh, but I’m not eighteen,” Taemin said.

 

“You’re mated though,” Onew pointed out.

 

“Oh, is it your birthday today, Taemin ah?” Seunghyun asked.

 

Taemin nodded and pranced over to the other wizard. “I’m seventeen.”

 

“Oh, happy birthday then,” Seunghyun said.

 

“Are you going to be at my party?”

 

Seunghyun sent Taemin a sad smile. “I’d like to, but I’m not eighteen for another month and I’m not mated, so I can’t.”

 

The cat boy frowned, then looked between the two hyungs in the room. He smiled. “You could just mate with Onew hyung, then you could go.”

 

They both looked at each other then away. Seunghyun laughed nervously. Onew somehow managed to slam his knee against the table in embarrassment, but tried to play it off as if he didn’t. He couldn’t believe his cousin would say something like that. It wasn’t that obvious that he liked the other wizard, was it.

 

Actually, Onew didn’t know when he had started liking Seunghyun. He had known of the boy’s existance and that they were related, but because Seunghyun lived on the island of the vampire realm and also was a grade below Onew, he never conversed with him. His interest had been perked, he supposed, when Taemin started talking about a nice awkward hyung that would sometimes be his partner in gym who would ask about the student council president a lot. The fact that he was asked about made him curious.

 

One day, he had been in the office when Seunghyun had showed up at the student council looking for the secretary, Hongki. That was probably when Onew took the first real notice of the boy’s appearance, he was good looking, more on the pretty side than the handsome and a bit awkward as he came in. Upon not seeing Hongki there, the boy had shyly come up to Onew and asked about the secretary seeming even more awkward. He had bowed when Onew told him where the other was, and tried to turn around before he was fully standing causing him to stumble toward the door. He had turned around and gave Onew a small sweet smile to cover up his fail before leaving. Onew had sat there a few minutes wondering why his heart was beating as if he had just seen the best piece of chicken in the world.

 

“I-I couldn’t do that,” Seunghyun answered the boy. “People can’t just mate in one day.”

 

Onew blushed a bit hearing the other not deny mating, just not in one day, hope filling him up a bit.

 

“What are you making, Seunghyun hyung?” Taemin asked changing subjects. Onew was curious about that, too, and turned to the younger boys.

 

“Oh, your parents and some uncles told me to make a new batch of Seahorse Parasite because we’re almost all out.”

 

“Oh,” Taemin said looking at the purplish pink liquid in the pot.

 

Seunghyun added some of the powder from the box that had caused the mishap earlier and dumped it in causing swirls of a brighter shade to move around in it. He then went and got a bunch of tubes and began feeling them up.

 

“Are you done?” Taemin asked.

 

“With the first batch, I have to make about three more,” Seunghyun said.

 

Taemin walked over to the vials and tapped one curiously.

 

“Do you want me to help?” Onew asked gaining the wizard’s attention that was watching Taemin to make sure he didn’t break any.

 

“Oh, would you?” Seunghyun said and smiled that sweet smile that caused Onew’s heart to race again. “Thanks hyung.”

 

“Bye hyungs,” Taemin called suddenly running.

 

Onew watched after him confused by his sudden leave until he heard a crash.

 

Onew and Seunghyun both groaned seeing half the vials broken on the floor. Onew got a towel and helped Seunghyun clean up.

 

“He’s too cute to be mad at,” Seunghyun said as he picked up the glass. “I’m a little curious to how he would act drunk.”

 

Onew cringed. “I’m hoping he’ll just fall asleep. But,” Onew said looking up and meeting Seunghyun’s eyes, “I kind of do wish you could come, it’s been nice talking to you.”

 

Again, that smile. “It’s been nice talking to you, too, hyung.”


	6. It's Best On Birthdays

**Chapter 6 – It’s Best on Birthdays**

                                                       

It had been dark outside for over two hours now. Minho  had been moving tables and chairs around, hanging up streamers, and carrying music equipment between the hundreds of storage rooms and one of the lounges that they were to use for his mate’s birthday party. The demon had gone up for a quick shower and a change of clothes to something more suitable for a party once most everything was set up and now was lounging about with the rest of the people who had helped set up waiting for the birthday boy to show up.

 

He had gone looking for the boy at one point, but it seemed Key was hiding him well which made Minho  a little nervous. Jonghyun had come down to join him at some point with a suspicious grin on his face and kept giving Minho  weird looks. Eventually, Minho  had just decided to ignore everyone. At some point, Onew had come over floating a large barrel of some kind of drink with his wand followed by plates of snack foods and a large banana flavored cake. Minho  thought everything looked like  pretty normal almost childish birthday party, just like the ones he had gone to in middle school, innocent yet trying to spice things up. That was until he saw Heechul and the others from school. He started to get suspicious when he realized it was only mates and anyone over eighteen.

 

He got up and walked over to Onew. “Hey, where’s Seunghyun, didn’t you invite him?”

 

The wizard blushed a bit. “He can’t come, he’s not eighteen yet.”

 

“What does that matter, it’s just a birthday party,” Minho  said.

 

Onew’s eyes widened. “Oh, you don’t know. Usually, Taemin would have to wait until next year to have his adult party, but because you’re mated, he automatically becomes an adult, you too since you’re seventeen still.”

 

“Wait, this is an adult party?” Minho  asked eyes wide.

 

“Yeah~ Oh, look, Key and Taemin are here,” the wizard said turning to the door.

 

Minho  turned as well. Key walked in wearing tight shiny silver skinny jeans and a black shirt with a pink feather like necklace thing smirking. Suddenly, he stepped aside to reveal Taemin who looked a little uncomfortable. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that looked as if it had been bleached, his hair was all curly again, and he had black skinny jeans on. He was cute, as always.

 

“Minho, get over here,” Key called and Minho  walked over cautiously.

 

“I think you’d be angry with me if I didn’t let you see it first,” Key said. “Walk Taemin over to get a drink, okay.”

 

Minho  watched the vampire go over to his mate who automatically grabbed Key’s butt before earning a slap to the head. He heard a giggle and turned to see Taemin laughing at his brother and Jonghyun. He suddenly turned his head and their eyes met. The cat boy smiled sweetly and Minho  couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“You want something to drink?” Minho  asked.

 

Taemin nodded. “Key said I’m supposed to get a drink to signal that the party was starting.”

 

Minho  nodded and waited for Taemin to start walking. The moment the cat boy passed him, Minho’s eyes went wide and he grabbed Taemin’s arm.

 

“T-Taemin, what are you wearing?” the demon asked.

 

The cat boy looked down shyly. “You don’t like it?”

 

He loved it actually, he just didn’t want anyone else to see the beautiful back view of his mate. He hadn’t noticed it at first, but there were dozens of slits in the back of Taemin’s pants, the highest one just cut long enough to seem appropriate had they been shorts which just made them even more inappropriate. Minho  had a dilemma now, it wasn’t like he could just make Taemin change, but he supposed most everyone here was a relative or mated already, so the only one that would be affected by his clothes would be Minho. Well in that case, seeing as it had been Key to dress him up, Minho  would take this as his mate’s gift to him.

 

Minho  smiled lovingly at his mate and placed an arm around his waist. “Of course I do, now let’s go get you that drink.”

 

They walked over to the snack table and Minho let go of his mate. He picked up a red plastic cup and filled it with the dark burgundy liquid inside the barrel before handing it to Taemin. The cat boy smiled at him before taking a sip. His eyes widened and his ears perked up, taking a bit more. He swiped his tongue across his lips as he pulled the cup away.

 

“It’s good,” Taemin said smiling at him.

 

Suddenly, the stereo began to blast.

 

“Okay guys, Taemin’s adult party officially starts now,” a voice said from the stereo. Minho  turned to see Jo Kwon with a mike with his mate standing next to him.

 

“Taeminnie, you get one request before we leave you guys alone.”

 

Minho  stared at the cute thoughtful face his mate made before he smiled brightly coming to a decision. “I want Hyung and Appa to dance to girl songs.”

 

Immediately, Key was on the dance floor. Minho was amused when a song with a cute butt dance started playing. He expected Key to be all awkward about it and fail, but he was horrifically surprised. Those tight jeans emphasized his moves and he looked even better than the real singers. Minho  turned to Jonghyun who had a 'dat ass' look on his face as he stared intently at his mate.

 

Next, an American song came on and Key started dancing to that as well, Jo Kwon joining in as after a few seconds. They almost looked as if they were dance fighting as they danced together. Eventually, the father just decided to do random moves that made everybody laugh while Key continued to amaze by outshining the original dancers.

 

After a while, Jo Kwon and Gain left and the dance floor was full of the rest of the partiers. Taemin had gone out and did a few moves before Minho  got fed up with being tempted by those pants and joined him. He tried his best not to touch the exposed skin on his mate’s legs. The only time they ever left the dance floor for a while was to get drinks or cake. Minho  dropped out first when Heechul started molesting them both.

 

It probably wasn’t the best thing to do, leaving Taemin with the touchy Heechul, but seemed fine since being cousins. Besides, Minho  wasn’t feeling so hot.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

It wasn’t until Taemin came tripping over to him, cheeks flushed  and little hiccups escaping him that Minho  realized what exactly was meant by an adult party.

 

“Hehehehe, Minho~ Hyuuuuung,” the cat boy sung falling onto Minho. It might have hurt if Minho  wasn’t numb from the alcohol he had been drinking.

 

“You’re~ drunk Tae~min ah,” Minho said, his tongue feeling heavy.

 

The cat boy giggled. “You too, hyung *hic*.”

 

Suddenly, Taemin got up and started to twirl around in front of Minho. “Hyung, am I cute in this? Key Umma picked it out.”

 

“Of course you’re cute Taeminnie,” Minho  responded catching Taemin’s fuzzy ringed tail as he twirled around.

 

The cat boy pouted and pulled his tail away. “No, hyung, I’m not cute, I’m sexy. I told Key Umma to make me look sexy.”

 

Suddenly, Taemin straddled Minho. He leaned down to whisper against Minho’s lips. “Aren’t’ I sexy, hyung?”

 

Minho  could feel his pants tighten and a familiar hunger clenching at his stomach. “You’re cute and sexy.”

 

Taemin smiled at him before moaning softly as Minho  ran his fingers up the exposed slits on the back of Taemin’s jeans. Once at the top slit, he slipped his fingers under it and caressed the bottom of Taemin’s butt cheeks. If he had been in the right state of mind right then, he would have stopped what he was doing and walked out before things got too heated, but affected by the magic laced alcohol, Minho  found nothing wrong with molesting his mate in front of a party full of the boy’s relatives.

 

“Hyung~” Taemin moaned lightly, looking down at Minho  with eyes glazed over by lust and alcohol. “Touch me more, hyung.”

 

That one uninnocent phrase unclouded Minho’s mind just enough for him to break his gaze from the beautiful creature on top of him too look around. He caught sight of Key and Jonghyun in a corner literally going at it. Had he been in a better state, he would have felt sick at the sight, but it only turned him on, so he quickly looked around the rest of the room before groaning realizing half the room was in the same state as his friend and brother-in-law.

 

His attention was brought back to the boy on him when Taemin started rubbing his butt against Minho’s groin.

 

“T-Taemin,” Minho groaned grabbing onto Taemin’s hips to try and stop the boy’s movements. The cat boy put up a fight as Minho  began removing him from his lap. Minho  ended up just standing up with the boy and walking out.

 

He wasn’t sure what his intentions where of leaving the party, whether he just didn’t want to give the unmated partiers anymore free porn or wanted to get both himself and Taemin sobered up, but he knew he needed to get Taemin away. By the time they stumbled to Taemin’s room, Taemin having been snuggling against him and saying weird things the whole time, Minho  had managed to clear his head for the most part. He laid Taemin on the bed and began to undress the boy of the clothes he had soaked in sweat from dancing. The cat boy giggled as his shirt was removed and practically beamed at Minho when he started to take off his pants. The demon groaned when the other’s naked slightly erected member was revealed instead of some kind of undergarment.

 

“Hyung~” Taemin sang. “Are you going to eat me?”

 

“No,” Minho answered, going over to the bathroom to get them each a glass of water. He came back to see a pouting Taemin looking at him while lying on his stomach.

 

“Why not~?” the boy asked and suddenly tears started to collect at the corners of his eyes. “I got all dressed up and wore embarrassing pants just so you would eat me, hyung~”

 

Minho  was surprised to hear that.

 

“You’re too gentle with me hyung, I’m a teenage boy, too,” Taemin said before suddenly getting on all fours and crawling like a cat toward the edge of the bed, tail swaying high in the air and lust clouding his pretty brown eyes. “Hyung, it’s my birthday, won’t you give this two me as a present?”

 

Minho   could feel his already weak resolve dropping.

 

Taemin suddenly got on his knees on the edge of the bed and gave him the cutest most seductive look he had ever seen on the cat boy, one arm behind his back and the other lightly poking at the tip of his own member that was now fully erect. His voice was full of lust and quivered from the small touches he was giving himself and he said, “Please, Yeobo~.”

 

 

**2min**

 

The only thing Minho  could see was his mate as he dropped the two glasses of water and leaned down to plant a rough kiss to his mate’s mouth, grabbing onto the cat boy’s member to stroke it. His tongue quickly entered and mapped out every inch of the cat boy earning swallowed mewls. He moved his kisses down Taemin’s flushed neck and shoulder and to his chest urging him to sit back.

 

Minho  kissed down Taemin’s chest latching onto a nipple and sucking it mercilessly, teasing the tip with his tongue at the same time. Taemin gave a strangled mewl and bucked his hips into Minho’s stroking hand.

 

“M-Minho, the other one,” the cat boy begged and Minho obliged, nuzzling his nose against the other rosy bud, hand moving slower. He moved his lips to it, kissed it before blowing hot air over it.

 

The cat boy gave an irritated yet lustful groan. “Please~.”

 

The demon couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips. “It’s your birthday, Taemin, you have to tell me what you want.”

 

“Mmnh…” Taemin moaned, “I-I want you to suck it, please, Minho hyung~”

 

Minho  latched onto the teased nub and earned an appreciated moan from Taemin while moving his hand faster. When he let the soaked and furiously red bud go, hand coming away from his profusely leaking member, Taemin flopped against the bed. He smiled slightly as he stared into Minho’s red hungry eyes and opened his legs slowly, shyly, yet provocatively.

 

The demon groaned, eyes traveling down his mate’s flushed body. The only thing that kept Minho from dropping his pants and just slamming straight into his mate was the thought of not hurting him. Lube, did they have any of that. Minho  started looking around the room.

 

“Minho hyung~” Taemin’s slightly agitated voice called out.

 

The demon turned his attention to see Taemin on his hands and knees in the middle of his bed, looking at him shyly and hungrily, tail held high in the air, curling around his back invitingly. “I’m already ready, hyung.”

 

It took Minho’s inebriated mind (both from the alcohol and Taemin’s seducing) a few seconds before he realized what Taemin meant. His jeans were immediately too tight for him and he quickly got naked before getting on the bed behind him. He slipped three fingers into his mate finding his entrance slightly moist and stretched just enough to be deliciously tight on Minho’s member. He let out a deep groan. This boy really needed to stop masturbating without him or he was going to give Minho  wet dreams.

 

As a thank you for allowing him to skip the pain and torture of preparation, Minho placed sweet kisses down his mate’s back and scratched the base of his tail finding the satisfaction in the fact that Taemin arched just like a real cat would being scratched there. Grabbing Taemin’s cheeks, he spread them so that he could see that twitching pink hungry hole better and positioned himself. He rubbed his member around Taemin’s entrance using his own leaking precum to help ease in impaling his mate. When Taemin gave a teased moan, Minho  pushed his whole length in and moaned Taemin’s name loudly at the slightly tighter heat then normal as the prep had been a few hours ago.

 

However, Taemin didn’t seem to feel any of the pain of entering, probably the affects of the alcohol, and immediately started moving himself back against Minho’s member like some cat in heat. Minho  smirked at the thought and pulled himself out all the way with a pop. He waited until he heard Taemin let out a frustrated noise before plunging back in going straight for the cat boy’s prostate.

 

“Minho~~~!” Taemin yelled loudly in his sweet voice before succumbing into a fit of moans, rotating his hips a bit more so that Minho’s unmoving member brushed against that spot. “Please, hyung, hit there again.”

 

His voice was soft, almost pitiful, and Minho  would have felt cruel if, one, he wasn’t under the influence of alcohol, and two, if Taemin wasn’t clenching and unclenching his walls teasingly. After another plead, Minho  began moving in and out, missing that spot purposefully after so many thrusts just to hear Taemin whine.

 

“H-Hyung, faster,” Taemin purred, arching up and wiggling, his tail waving impatiently. “Faster, faster, deeper, please hyung ~.”

 

Minho  moaned and obeyed holding onto Taemin’s hips tightly as he moved quicker than he thought he ever had with his mate, going deep and roughly against his sweet spot.

 

“Oh, ah,…ngh…yes~” The sweet words of nonsense that came from his mate’s lips enticed Minho  to go a little harder, a little faster. He had never heard so much of it. When they were newly mated, they had been too shy act like this, and after that incident, Minho  had tried to be gentle. A part of Minho’s mind felt like maybe that had been a bad thing, maybe it was just guilt holding him back and not the fear that he would hurt his mate again. Maybe he was underestimating his mate.

 

“I-I’m coming,” Taemin said and got down on his elbows. Minho  groaned as he went in even deeper, skin slapping against skin loudly. The cat boy made a small yet high pitched noise and Minho  knew he had come.

 

“Y-you went deeper, hyung,” Taemin said innocently and out of breath. Minho  smirked slightly, a feet when his mouth was partially opened as he continued to thrust into his mate, harder, wanting to reach his own end.

 

The cat boy moved his hips sensually, Minho  sweared he’d seen him use that move while dancing, but it was just the move Minho  needed to cum. He made sure he was buried deep and squeezed Taemin’s butt cheeks as he came. He waited a few seconds before pulling out.

 

Taemin made a soft sound and he rolled over on the bed and spread his legs wide. Minho  watched with blazing eyes and a soft smirk as his liquids spilled out of his mate. The cat boy lifted himself up and looked down at his own hole before smiling and looking at Minho.

 

“You came a lot hyung. You always come so much,” the cat boy sang. Those pretty brown eyes traveled to Minho’s member and a small smirk that the demon had never seen on his mate before crossed the cat boy’s lips. He pointed a finger. “Hyung~, you’re hard again.”

 

Minho  dumbly looked down and his furiously red member. Shit, why did Taemin have to be such a turn on for him? Why did he have to be drunk? “So I am.”

 

The cat boy pouted before bringing his pointing finger to his own mostly flaccid member and poked it. “Hyung, I want you to fill me more, but I’m not up yet. Since it’s my birthday, you’ll do something about it, right.”

 

Minho  groaned; when had Taemin learned to be so innocently naughty. At that moment, the demon decided his mate was a naughty horny drunk. He grabbed onto Taemin’s thighs and nestled his head in between his mate’s legs licking up the limp member bringing it quickly to life. Taemin made small noises as Minho  teased his member until it was standing straight and leaking pearls of white. Once the first one ran down, Minho engulfed the whole muscle into his mouth and began expertly moving his head up and down, hunger pulling at his stomach. Taemin clutched at Minho’s long brown locks, loud cute huffing noises escaping his glossy pink opened lips.

 

“M-Minho, no, I’m going to cum,” the cat boy warned which only caused Minho  to move his head faster until he felt his mouth fill with Taemin’s seed, quickly drinking it down. He climbed up Taemin’s body and kissed him, sharing the taste and the cat boy eagerly kissed back.

 

When the demon broke away, he looked down at Taemin’s member and chuckled a bit seeing it already standing back up. “You’re still hard?”

 

“B-because…” the cat boy said out of air, “because hyung will enter me again, right?”

 

 Minho  felt something stir in him, not lust, but in his heart. Was it possible to fall in love with his mate more while mostly drunk? Well, the demon wasn’t in the state to think about these things. Instead of saying something sappy like he would have done had this been a normal love making session, he just pulled Taemin’s legs farther apart almost making the poor cat boy do splits (the thought passed through his mind briefly if Taemin could do splits) and entered him in one quick thrust, starting a rhythym immediately.

 

“Ngh…ngh…nyah…oh, Minho~…angh…” Every time Minho  thrusted against Taemin’s sweet spot, the boy made a sound of appreciation.

 

“Hyung~ kiss me,” Taemin said, pretty half lidded brown eyes looking at him, mouth opened in an ‘o’ as he breathed.

 

Minho  quickly obliged, slipping his tongue into Taemin’s ‘o’ and kissing him roughly while the other moved his tongue against Minho’s lazily, moaning into it. The demon broke their kiss when Taemin started moving his hips along with Minho’s thrusts, feeling himself coming close.

 

“Minho~ come first, I want to feel it, hyung,” Taemin pleaded, his own member furiously leaking and on the brink itself.

 

The demon groaned and moved faster. “Do something cute, Taemin.”

 

Taemin made a pouting noise before slowly lifting his hands to his chubby cheeks and making paws with them, ear slightly flattened down. He opened his pleasure filled eyes at Minho and pouted before saying, “Yeobo~ come~”

 

How could Minho  not obey such a cute demand. His body shivered from the pure pleasure those words sent through him and he froze before his seed squirted out and double coated his mate’s insides.

 

“Oh, Minho~ I’m so full,” Taemin state the obvious, perhaps not so innocently. Minho  had barely touched the other member, wanting Taemin to come now as well, when the cat boy exploded as well.

 

After licking off his hand, Minho  pulled out and lay down beside the boy. He watched drowsily as Taemin sat up and looked between his legs. He turned himself on the side figuring the boy was going to clean himself up. Since it was the first time they’d done it more than one time in a row, if Minho  helped clean up all of that, he’d probably get too turned on, so it was best just for Taemin to clean it up. He jumped slightly though when he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around him.

 

“Hyung~” the boy pouted.

 

“Tae…” Minho  started before his eyes went wide, “Taemin, what are you doing!” He couldn’t believe that the boy was humping him from behind.

 

“Please hyung, I want to go again.”


	7. Monster, Chicken Bone, and Other Names for Your Junior

**Chapter 7 –  Monster, Chicken Bone, and Other Names for Your Junior**

 

It felt as if someone had taken a hammer to his head. Slowly, Minho  sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He opened his blurry eyes and focused down at his lap. Soon, a smile spread across his face seeing his flaccid member.

 

“You should stay this way for a while, shouldn’t you,” he said, talking to it, before stretching his arms and wincing. “Owe, hang over, sore, gah!”

 

Minho  gingerly turned to see a still knocked out Taemin sprawled across the dirty sheets. The demon let out a sigh and reached over to run a finger down that innocent pretty face that had shown him so many naughty expressions the night before. He felt a bit guilty for underestimating his mate. No matter how much he looked like one, Taemin wasn’t a glass doll. The demon hadn’t ever really thought about it, but his mate was a vampire and a cat, ultimately a predator. That time, Taemin had known what he was doing, even if it was rash.

 

“Ewe, it smells horrible in here!”

 

Minho  whipped his head around seeing the red haired vampire standing in the doorway covering his nose.

 

“I know alcohol makes everyone go into heat, but this is worse than Key’s room.”

 

“Heat?” Minho  asked shaking his hazy head.

 

“Didn’t anyone tell you? If you have an animal trait, alcohol makes you go into heat, that’s why there’s always a charm on the alcohol to make sure unmated ones don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Oh,” Minho said. He guessed he couldn’t blame the alcohol for how rough he had been last night.

 

“So~”  the vampire said grinning, “how many times did you guys go at it?”

 

“Uh, I lost count after six,” Minho  answered. Wait, why was he answering this?

 

The vampire whistled. “Man, I guess that’s what you get with a demon and a vampire cat shifter.”

 

“Huh?” Minho  asked a bit dumbly. Heechul’s whistle had gone through his head like a chainsaw.

 

“They’re the three most sexual creatures out there, not counting a werewolf on a full moon.”

 

“Oh,” was once again Minho’s unintelligible response.

 

“Mmm…Minho.”

 

Minho   turned his attention to the other occupant of the bed. Taemin was sitting up, rubbing his eyes with curled fists. His pretty blurry eyes met Minho’s and he smiled. “You woke up before me.”

 

Minho  couldn’t help but smile back. He leaned over and cupped his mate’s chin planting a sweet kiss to his lips. “Morning, Minnie.”

 

“Aw, how sweet.”

 

Minho  felt a blush heat up his face. He’d forgotten Heechul’s presence the moment he’d seen his awake mate.

 

“H-Heechul hyung!” Taemin squeaked upon seeing his cousin.

 

“H-Hyung, what did you come here for?”

 

The red haired vampire smirked. “I just came to tell you to get ready. Hangeng’s playing sky police again today, so you guys, Key, Jonghyun, and Onew are coming with me to the market. Now, quickly hurry up and cover that monster of yours, Minho yah and get my cousin cleaned up,” he said before flitting away.

 

Both mates looked down at the demon’s lap before looking at each other with embarrassed smiles. Minho  ruffled Taemin’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “You want to take a bath first?”

 

“Okay,” the cat boy agreed and started to get up only to flop back down.

 

“Taemin, I need you to get up so I can change the sheets,” Minho  said smiling down at his mate.

 

Taemin groaned and pouted, reaching his hands out toward his mate. “Minho~, I can’t move.”

 

The demon frowned. “Should we shower together then?”

 

The boy smiled and nodded. “Yeobo, carry me~”

 

Minho  leaned down and scooped his naked mate up bridle style. He giggled and held onto Minho as they made their way to the bathroom.

 

 

**2min**

 

Minho  felt as if he had stepped into a historical fantasy drama as they walked about the market place, the allusion only being broken by the random cell phone, music player, or handheld game console. Everyone was dressed in loose cult like clothing making Minho feel very out of place with his track pants and t-shirt. Key had insisted that Minho wear something that was easy to put on and off as they were going to get him, as the diva put it, ‘acceptable vampire realm attire’.

 

They had been walking for thirty minutes, the two pureblood vampires looking around intently and walking with a purpose. Suddenly, the group stopped upon coming to a large stall in front of a building.

 

“Aha, here it is,” both vampires announced.

 

“Where is here?” Minho  asked.

 

“What do  you think it is?” Key asked looking smug.

 

“We’re in a market, so isn’t it just a bigger part of the market?” Minho  didn’t see what was so important about it.

 

“Oh,  you’re so naïve,” Key said, “this isn’t just another part of the market, this is the best part. It’s the vampire mall.”

 

Minho  rolled his eyes earning a giggle from his mate standing beside him.

 

The younger vampire huffed and grabbed onto his own mate. “Come on, we have to get you guys better clothing, you’re going to need them while you’re here.”

 

“Why?” Minho  asked as he fallowed them into the building.

 

“Because, the Dragon Festival starts Saturday,” Heechul answered.

 

“Dragon Festival?”

 

“Yeah, it’s one of the two biggest festivals of the magical creature worlds. It starts with a big dragon race,” Taemin explained, arms flapping to the side indicating a dragon as he talked.

 

“That’s why I asked you guys to come shopping with me,” Heechul said. “I need to buy new riding gear.”

 

“Wait, so, Hangeng hyung’s going to be in the race?”

 

“Yep, there’s a rider and a dragon, Hannie and I usually win, but this year, Zhoumi and Henry are entering as dragon and rider, but Henry’s a dragon as well, so they’ll be better in tune with each other,” Heechul said, a dark expression covering his face. “So, I need to buy better equipment to make sure I win.”

 

Minho  backed away from the other a bit and turned to Key. “That doesn’t explain why we absolutely need new clothes.”

 

The diva turned around and shot Minho  a look. “Because~ oh dongsaeng that asks too many questions, the festival ends with a ball in which I know for a fact you have nothing to wear to, plus all the other events that’ll you’ll be seen in public doing. You want to look good.”

 

Minho  sighed but consented.

 

“Oh, Key, isn’t this red outfit perfect?”

 

The demon turned to see his home room teacher dressed in a red corset like vest, tight red breeches, and red arms warmers all made out of a scaly hide material. He briefly wondered when he had changed. The other vampire was poking at it and tightening some laces here and there before grabbing all of the red head’s hair and lifting it up in a ponytail.

 

“Yep, this is perfect, hyung,” Key said clapping his hands.

 

“Okay, I’ll buy this, you guys go get some clothes. Onew, stop starring at the chicken stand,” Heechul said suddenly back in his original clothes. Minho  didn’t want to know when, how, or why the teacher had learned to change clothes so quickly.

 

The wizard frowned before walking beside Minho  and Taemin, following the other two students. After going through half the building and changing clothes at least ten times, Key had finally decided on something for both Minho  and Jonghyun. They were dark colored and complicated, even the casual clothing, Minho  thought he would need Taemin’s help putting on and off.

 

“Are we done shopping yet?” Minho  asked regretting it as soon as Key gave him a look that said both ‘are you crazy’ and ‘I’ll personally rip out your lungs if you ask me that again’.

 

“Of course not, I haven’t gotten anything for Taemin or me yet, and Onew won’t pay attention enough to pick something out for himself,” Key said.

 

“Don’t you two already have a lot of this kind of clothing,” Minho  said. “And if it’s a dance, shouldn’t Onew be buying clothes with his date.”

 

“Date, what date, what are you talking about?” the wizard asked nervously.

 

Everyone just gave him a blank stare. Jonghyun smirked and wrapped an arm around his hyung’s shoulders. “Hyung~, you can’t expect us not to notice. It’s so obvious.”

 

“What is?” Onew asked innocently slipping away from Jonghyun’s arm.  

 

“Oh please, I didn’t think it was possible,” Key said rolling his eyes, “but you talk a lot when you’re drunk.”

 

“Oh, isn’t Seunghyunnie cute! I bet he’s tasty, too, just like chicken. Do you think he likes chicken?” Jonghyun imitated the wizard and laughed.

 

Onew’s cheeks turned a bright red. “I-I didn’t say those things, did I?”

 

The werewolf smirked. “I could tell you some more things you said, but then Key would hit me for saying it in front of Taemin. What was it, something about making Song Seunghyun sing with your chicken bone, if you get what I mean.”

 

“I-I didn’t say that,” Onew said before looking down, “though that’s kind of funny.”  

 

Taemin gasped. “Hyung~ you’re a pervert.”

 

“Jonghyun hyung, stop making fun of him,” Minho  said, though he was enjoying seeing the eldest get teased just as much as the rest. “He deserves to have a crush, too.”

 

“Yeah,” Taemin agreed and turned to his cousin. “Hyung, hwaiting!”

 

“T-Thanks,” Onew said, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Oh, this store sells cute things,” Key said pointing at a store with more whites and grays than blacks and a lot of frills. The vampire immediately pulled his brother in the store, telling the other three they weren’t allowed to come in.

 

“So, do you like Song Seunghyun?” Jonghyun asked after a while.

 

“A-a little I guess,” the wizard answered truthfully.

 

“Have you kissed him yet?” Minho  asked.

 

“No!” Onew yelled, voice cracking making the other two laugh.

 

“Held his hand?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Well,” the wizard started.

 

“Other than helping each other up from your sangtae, hyung,” Jonghyun detailed.

 

The wizard shook his head, defeated. “I don’t know what to do, I’ve never liked anyone before.”

 

“You should get on it quickly, hyung, you won’t be able to see him as much after you graduate, he’s a year younger.”

 

The wizard’s eyes went wide. “No way! I didn’t even think about that, what am I going to do!”

 

“Calm down hyung, just continue charming him like you always do?” Jonghyun said patting the wizard on his back.

 

Minho  shook his head. “That’ll take forever. Maybe you should just come right out with it. If he likes you, too, wahla, you’re mates.”    

 

“Mates?” Onew asked before his eyes glazed over, the same expression the other two boys had only seen on him when he was day dreaming about chicken covering his face.

 

They gave each other weird looks before shrugging. They felt a little bad for poor Seunghyun. He was on the same pedestal as fried chicken.

 

“TAEMIN!”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

“Have you guys seen Taemin?” a very out of breath Key said rushing out of the store he had just gone into.

 

“Taemin’s missing?” Minho  asked, eyes immediately going red.

 

“We both went into dressing rooms beside each other. At first I didn’t notice another person coming to the dressing rooms, getting into one on the side Taemin was on until I remembered there weren’t any other dressing rooms on that side. I barely caught a glimpse of some hooded guy carrying him away through the door crack,” Key said. “I had to put some clothes on before I went after him, so now I don’t know where he is~.”

 

Jonghyun suddenly grabbed his mate and the vampire started to sob into his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Key, we’ll find him.”

 

Minho  was already walking. He wasn’t real sure where he was going, but it was just a feeling.

 

“Hey, Minho, wait up, I can track him better,” the werewolf said and immediately was replaced by his blonde gradient wolf half. He began sniffing the air and walking along with Minho.

 

Onew had his wand out, trying to track the younger boy as well while a sniffling Key mumbled curses under his breath, holding onto his mate’s fluffy tail to help guide him as his tears blurred his eyesight.

 

Minho  clenched and unclenched his fists as he walked, trying to keep himself calm. The memories of Taemin’s first kidnapping over a month ago coming back to haunt his mind now. Kibum wouldn’t try anything again, Minho  was sure about that, because he would definitely kill the man this time as he wouldn’t just be hurting Taemin and himself, but his dad as well. Could it have been the demon lord’s chubby accomplice? Minho  hadn’t seen that man at all since then, but he didn’t really seem like he had wanted to kidnap the cat boy in the first place. It was really driving Minho  mad. He was scared. What if this kidnapping was just a random one? Some really horny guy caught sight of the beautiful innocent face of his mate and decided to make him his. What if his pretty Taemin was being raped right now, calling out his name with tears in those pretty eyes as someone else defiled him? Minho  was the only one allowed to rape and defile that pretty ass, with permission from Taemin of course. Which brought about Minho’s other fear, what if he went Lucifer again?

 

However, as they continued walking, there was suddenly an intense smell drifting through the air. A mixture of spices, sweets, and oils wafted about. Minho  could feel himself unconsciously calming as he started to take in the surroundings. Was this a food court?

 

There was a large circular area covered with chairs and tables with dozens of food shops in a semi-circle around it. Minho  looked around the area before tensing up again seeing that familiar mop of rust colored curls and fuzzy ears being held against someone else.

 

“Taemin!” Minho  yelled running up to the boy.

 

The cat boy had his head buried in a chest. He turned it, tears pricking at his eyes, before breaking away from arms that were around his waist and into Minho’s.

 

“Taemin, are you alright?” Minho  asked kissing away the tears on his mate’s face.

 

The boy pouted. “It was scary. Some guy with a hood on came into my dressing room and pulled me out. I kicked him and scratched him, but he just kept cussing at me and he slapped me, hyung, he slapped me!”

 

Minho  felt anger rise up in him. Someone slapped his mate? If he ever found out who had taken Taemin, he’d make sure to slap him with his Lucifer wing, see how he liked being shut up with that.

 

“I’m glad you guys found us,” said a just vaguely familiar voice. “I saw Taemin struggling with some guy across the food court while I was eating, so I called out to him and started that way.”

 

The cat boy beamed. “The guy got distracted, so I kicked his banana and he let me go.”

 

It took Minho  a few seconds to understand where exactly that meant and he felt his own give a twitch of sympathy. Getting kicked by one of those beautiful dancing genius legs would definately hurt. 

 

“Thanks,” Minho  said lifting his head to see the person who had helped save his mate.

 

“Minho, Taemin!”

 

Minho  turned to see Onew, Key, and Jonghyun running to catch up to him. All three were bent over out of breath. Jonghyun looked up at him, one eye opened and the other partially closed as he panted, back in his human form.

 

“You do know you, like, flew over here, wings and everything?”

 

“Seunghyun?’

 

Minho  saw the wizard staring at Taemin’s savior with a small blush. He turned back to the dual colored haired boy who had his hands together and was smiling at Onew sweetly and shyly and a bit dorky.

 

“Hi hyung.”

 

 


	8. You > Air + Water

**Chapter 8 – You > Air + Water**

 

 

“Oh, Song Seunghyun,” Jonghyun said grinning at the younger boy. “Fancy meeting you here. You by yourself?”

 

Seunghyun shook his head. “My cousins were with me, but they went off to feed.”

 

“Oh, so they’ll be back soon?” Onew asked the disappointment evident in his voice.

 

The wizard/vampire smiled at them nervously. “Actually, I started wandering about because I was hungry. They don’t know where I am, and I don’t know this area all that well, so I’m a little lost.”

 

“Why don’t you walk around with us, maybe we’ll find your cousins at some point,” Minho  offered holding his mate.

 

“Oh, no, I don’t want to intrude.”

 

He looked down and smiled at Taemin before smiling at Seunghyun. “You’re not intruding, you just saved Taemin.”

 

“We want you to join us,” Key added grabbing the boy’s arm and pulling him over to stand next to Onew. “You can keep this guy company. He’s been a fifth wheel since Heechul hyung left us.”

 

The boy smiled at Onew a little. “Do you mind, hyung?”

 

“N-not at all, I like Seunghyun ah,” the wizard said before quickly correcting himself. “I mean, we’re friends now.”

 

Minho  rolled his eyes at his hyung, but sighed when the other dual hair colored boy just nodded and smiled brightly, stumbling over his words a bit.

 

“Yeah, I want to be hyung’s friend. A-and everyone else’s.”

 

“Okay! Let’s commence the shopping for perfect ball outfits,” Key announced. The diva suddenly turned to Seunghyun. “You’re going to the dragon ball, right?”

 

“Oh, my hyungs don’t usually go to the Dragon Festival events.”

 

“Who cares what they do, I want to know if you’re going.”

 

“I can’t just go by myself, isn’t there a rule you have to be in a group,” the younger wizard said.

 

“You can just go with us,” Key offered. “You can be Onew’s date. Oh, you guys can wear matching masks, it’ll be cute.”

 

“Masks?” Minho  asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s a masquerade ball,” Key explained.

 

“So wait, not only do I have to wear ridiculously difficult clothing, but I have to suffocate in a mask as well?”

 

“Yah! You’re going to regret underestimating the almighty Key. You think I’d pick out something you won’t like,” the vampire said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed onto Jonghyun’s arm and started walking.

 

“Key, baby, you’re pulling too hard,” the werewolf complained as he was dragged away.

 

“Hyung, Umma takes fashion very seriously,” Taemin said and pulled Minho  along with him.

 

“Come on, hyung,” Minho  called back, “we don’t want to keep the diva waiting.”

 

Both wizards followed at the end, glancing at each other nervously.

 

“There, Taemin, Seunghyun, come with me,” Key suddenly announced as they came to another shop, pulling both younger boys in with him.

 

Minho  looked at the shop and cringed, it reminded him of the one Key had bought his and Jonghyun’s outfits at, but fluffier.

 

“Hyung, are you happy?” Jonghyun asked and Minho  turned to look at Onew amused.

 

The wizard was blushing, but had a soft smile on his face. “I want to see him dressed up.”

 

“Of course you do, hyung, so you can take every one of those delicate layers off, right?” the werewolf teased.  

 

Onew looked at Jonghyun confused. “I’m sure he’d be pretty, why would I want to take it off? Don’t you think he’d be pretty, Minho?”

 

The demon rolled his eyes. “Of course he would be, hyung.”

 

“Onew!” a high pitch voice called from in the store and Onew followed the voice of the vampire.

 

The other two males just stood outside the store holding their bags.

 

“Crap!” Jonghyun suddenly exclaimed.

 

“What?” Minho  asked turning to his hyung to see the werewolf looking at him with big sad puppy eyes.

 

“Minho~ doesn’t this feel like we’re husbands waiting for their wives to finish shopping?”

 

Minho’s eyes widened. “Crap, I’ve only been mated for a month, and dating wasn’t even a week.”

 

“Ah, well, I guess it’s not a bad thing, I get to have Key’s ass every night in return,” the werewolf said smiling smugly while Minho  just made a face at him. Jonghyun snorted before smirking at the younger boy. “You feel the same way, right. Heechul told me you said you and Taemin did it at least six times last night.”

 

“Be quiet, hyung,” Minho  said glaring at the blonde.

 

The werewolf chuckled. “I’m surprised Taemin can even walk right now, we’ve showered together before. Poor boy.”

 

Minho  blushed slightly. “Hyung said your room smelled pretty bad as well.”

 

The werewolf gave a satisfied smirk. “Oh, that was all Key, I didn’t drink anything last night, I don’t like alcohol. He’s a slut when he’s drunk it’s nice.”

 

Minho raised an eyebrow at Jonghyun before smirking as well. “I wasn’t the one that wanted to go six times.”

 

The werewolf was left speechless as the other four came out of the shop with bags in their hands.  Taemin rushed  over to Minho  and hugged him tightly. The demon kissed the top of his head before smiling smugly at his best friend. He hated loosing, even if it was something as stupid as whose mate was hornier when drunk.

 

“What did you buy, Taeminnie?” Minho  asked trying to peek into the cat boy’s bag.

 

Taemin immediately pulled the bag away and hid it behind his back. “No, hyung, you can’t see until the ball, okay.”

 

Minho  frowned at first before nodding and ruffling his mate’s curls.

 

“Come one, guys, we still need masks,” Key  said ushering the group down another row of shops.

 

Minho  was getting tired of walking and almost sighed in relief seeing about ten stalls with lots of masks in them. He started for some plain black ones until he felt himself being pulled away.

 

“You can’t just get a cheap mask,” Key said. “You’re a royal, so you need something good. Look, this one matches your outfit perfectly, and the design is cut out, so it shouldn’t suffocate you.”

 

Minho  took the mask from Key’s hand and examined it. It was a mask that covered the right side of his face with intricate black designs. The demon shrugged and nodded.

 

“Look hyung, I’m a kitty,” Taemin said, an eye mask with the same cut out design’s as his on his face. There were some designs on the bottom that looked like whiskers and ear things on the side. Minho  smiled and scratched one of Taemin’s actual ears making the cat boy purr.

 

“Yes you are, Taemin.”

 

“Aigoo, my son’s so cute. You have to get that one, okay,” Key said fussing over his brother.  

 

“Umma, you should get this one,” Taemin said handing the vampire a metallic soft pink eye mask with flamboyant designs, the right side eye had a butterfly wing extended from it.

 

“I love it, Taemin, this is perfect.”

 

“Yeobo,” Jonghyun said wearing a light green/gold colored eye mask with a big moon on top. “Get it, moon and I’m a werewolf.”

 

The vampire rolled his eyes before actually studying the mask. “I like it, our concept shall be a butterfly under the light of the moon.”

 

“What’s our concept?” Minho  asked.

 

“Demon king and his Kitty,” Key said. “Oh, you’re going to wear your wings out a lot during the festival, okay.”

 

Minho  made a face, he had gotten use to flying, but not use to moving around with his wings.

 

“Don’t give me that look, you’re a demon of pureblood lineage, be proud of that,” Key started to rant before getting interrupted when Onew and Seunghyun came over in complementing masks of black, blue, and gold.

 

“Aren’t these pretty?” Onew asked. “There are a lot of pretty masks here.”

 

The vampire’s eyes lit up. “Those masks, you two are getting them.”

 

“But, they’re couple masks,” Onew protested.

 

“And?” Key said in a you-better-not-argue-with-me tone.

 

Onew grumbled a bit before turning to Seunghyun. “I guess we’re getting these.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

“Narsha!”

 

A red haired girl turned her head revealing watery ocean gray eyes turning with water. “Go away, Minho! You can’t be near me.”

 

“Narsha, what’s wrong, I don’t understand what I did to you? Did I hurt you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why are you running away?”

 

“Because I’ll hurt you.”

 

The boy stood still, only a few feet from the girl. He had a sad smile on his lips as he said, “How could you ever hurt me?”

 

“I’m a demon, Minho, I’ll attack you,” the girl admitted.

 

“Attack? I didn’t know you liked me that way, Narsha.”

 

The girl looked away embarrassed. “Please, I can’t be this way toward you.”

 

The boy immediately started for her, kneeling down and cupping the girl’s face in his hands. “Why not?”

 

“I don’t want to take advantage of my friend.”

 

The boy shook his head. “You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me because I love you, Narsha.”

 

The girl looked at him shocked before her tears spilled over and she began to shake. “No, no, you can’t love me.”

 

“Why not!” the boy asked, his cat ears flattened in anger and tail swishing back and forth.

 

“I have a fiancé, I’m the demon lord’s daughter, so you can’t love me.”

 

The boy shook his head. “Those aren’t reasons, just excuses. The only reason I will take is if you don’t love me back. Do you love me Narsha?”

 

The girl looked away, not answering. The boy grew impatient and shook her. “Do you love me? Answer me Narsha.”

 

She whimpered before pinning her eyes on the boy, the once stormy ocean color replaced by red. “Yes.”

 

The boy smiled. “Then there is no problem.”

 

“No, Minho, we can’t, please understand.”

 

The boy pulled her into a hug, running a hand through her red hair. “I understand, Narsha, more than you think I do about your situation, but I’m not going to give up on you.”

 

“Why do you have to be so stubborn, Lee Minho,” she said quietly into the boy’s neck before pulling away and looking into his eyes once again. “Why do I have to love a stubborn fool like you.”

 

The boy just smiled cheekily before leaning down and capturing the girls full lips in a deep kiss, sweet at first, but quickly desperate with passion.

 

When the boy pulled away for air, he pulled the girl back to his chest. “I don’t know for how long this can last, but let me love you. I know what you are and I know what you need, but let me be the only thing you need.”

 

The girl wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for another kiss.

 

“Even the need for water and air couldn’t rival my need for you.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

After buying the masks, the six students had made their way back over to the food court. Jonghyun was laid back on a chair with Key on his lap, moaning as he other drank, an empty plate in front of him. Taemin sat in Minho’s lap drinking banana milk happily as Minho  tried to focus drinking his shake instead of the noises the vampire and werewolf were making. Onew sat awkwardly in front of Minho  with a box of fried chicken in front of him and Seunghyun, whose face was totally red staring at the two basically mating mates, had nothing in front of him. Minho  decided to give the boy a break and snap him out of his embarrassed trance.

 

“Seunghyun ssi, aren’t you going to eat something?” Minho  asked.

 

“O-oh, well, I’m actually mostly vampire, so I had planned on seeing if I could find one of my girl cousins who weren’t a vampire when I originally came here to eat,” the boy admitted.

 

“Oh, you need to drink blood?” Minho  asked. “Why didn’t you go with your hyungs than, weren’t they going to do the same?”

 

“Yes, but they have people to feed from. My person won’t be here for another week because she lives in the human world,” explained Seunghyun.

 

“Why don’t you just feed from Onew,” Key offered wiping blood from the side of his mouth and switched his position in Jonghyun’s lap so that he could lean his back on his mate’s chest.

 

“N-no, I can’t ask that of hyung. Besides, you have to have some kind of connection with the person, and you need them to be able to take the bite.”

 

Jonghyun looked at Key with a glare. “I didn’t know that, you just bit me.”

 

“Shut up, you’re a pureblood, too. If you couldn’t take that, than I wouldn’t have dated you,” the vampire said before turning to Seunghyun. “Don’t worry, both Taemin and I use to feed on him in elementary school, plus, he’s your cousin somewhere down the line, so there’s your connection.”

 

“Wait, you use to feed off him, I can understand Taemin because they’re related, but why you?” Jonghyun asked and Minho  laughed a bit at his jealousy.

 

“Onew’s a pureblood wizard, of course he would have been my friend if he was always with Taemin, and I had to make sure what my son was eating was okay before he ate it.”

 

“Is his blood good?”

 

Everyone turned to see a blushing Seunghyun. “No, I mean…”

 

The vampire smirked. “Yeah, not my taste, but it’s fine.”

 

“Don’t tell me it tastes like chicken,” Minho  guessed only to receive affirmative slightly irritated nods from the vampire brothers.

 

“That’s why we stopped drinking from him and because we started puberty,” Taemin said.

 

Minho  laughed, knowing what Taemin was talking about didn’t apply to him as they were close cousins, and it was hard to get turned on from Taemin’s bite unless you were Minho. He waited for that to register in Jonghyun’s mind. He wasn’t disappointed by his friend’s reaction when his eyes widened and he snarled at Onew.

 

“You got turned on by my mate!”

 

The wizard went red. “Hey, it wasn’t my fault, I don’t like him like that.”

 

“Mmnh.”

 

Everyone turned their attention back to the other vampire mix at the table who seemed a bit pale.

 

“Shit, he really does need to feed,” Jonghyun pointed out.

 

“Well no duh,” Key said. “Onew, please let him feed.”

 

The wizard nodded. “It can’t be helped,” he said and unbuttoned the top few buttons from his shirt he was wearing to expose the skin of his neck and shoulder more. He patted his lap. “Come on Seunghyun ah.”

 

Seunghyun looked at him apologetically before climbing into his lap, effectively straddling the wizard. “Sorry, most of my family lives in other realms, so it is hard to find a replacement.”

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Onew said.

 

Seunghyun licked a small trail on the wizard’s shoulder before suddenly stabbing his fangs into the skin.

 

“Agh!” Onew yelled, eyes wide and covered his mouth.

 

The sounds of the duel hair colored boy feeding surrounded them. Onew suddenly started hissing and hitting his hand on the table, one arm going around the other boy’s waist and pulling him closer. Eventually, he just gripped the table, eyes closed and made the strangest expression.

 

“I-is he in pain?” Minho  asked. He was thoroughly confused if they should make Seunghyun stop or not.

 

“Nah, man, I think,” the werewolf started, “is he…oh, shit, he is!” The blonde started laughing like man.

 

“What, what?” Taemin asked innocently.

 

“Ugh, that’s disgusting,” Key said.

 

Suddenly it clicked in Minho’s brain and he quickly covered his mate’s eyes. Who would have known that the dorky innocent looking Seunghyun had a bite that could make people literally jizz in their pants? And from the looks of it, more than once.

 

“Seunghyun.”

 

It took a couple seconds for the boy to release his fangs from Onew’s neck. The wizard immediately flopped onto the table, shoulder’s heaving, and groaned.

 

“Jonghun hyung?” Seunghyun said looking at the person that called his name.

 

“Where were you?” the blonde boy asked, the other three of their group coming up behind him. The one with the glasses and bowl cut glared at Onew while the other dark haired one looked disapprovingly at Seunghyun. 

 

“I got hungry,” Seunghyun said looking a bit ashamed.

 

“We can see that,” the orange haired guy said coming to pat Onew’s back and checked his bite wound. “You went a little over board, didn’t you?”

 

“Sorry,” Seunghyun said and sent the still recovering Onew an apologetic smile.

 

“Seunghyun,” the blonde said regaining the boy’s attention. “What made you think you could just wander about by yourself. I told you to stay.”

 

“I thought it would be fine since it was just the mall. I wanted to eat, too.”

 

“This is what’s wrong with you, you think you can do everything, but all that faceless confidence just gets you in trouble.”

 

Minho  couldn’t take this anymore. Why were these guys all over Seunghyun, sure they were his hyungs, but they weren’t his actual brothers or you parents.

 

“Hey! Stop yelling at him, nothing bad happened to him.”

 

Minho  was surprised by the sudden harsh tone the still slightly shaky wizard had as he attempted to stand up and face the other guys.

 

“You stay out of this,” snapped the blonde.

 

“Yah, I’m your hyung, don’t talk to me like that,” Onew said.

 

Jonghun turned around and started away. “We’re going now, Seunghyun.”

 

The orange haired boy rolled his eyes. “Sorry about that, their just a bit annoyed. Oh, and happy birthday, Taemin.”

 

The cat boy was surprised, but smiled brightly. “Thank you, hyung.”

 

“Hongki!”

 

Hongki rolled his eyes again. “We got to go. I just talked to Heechul, he said he’s on his way here to take you guys back. See ya.”

 

Seunghyun stood up and bowed to each of them, face red as he bowed to Onew. “Sorry, Onew hyung, but I have to go.”

 

The wizard frowned. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Seunghyun had just turned around and was about to follow the other boys when Onew stood up and grabbed his hand. Everyone watched curiously as the wizard held their hands up and entwined their fingers together, smiling at Seunghyun.

 

“Bye,” he said.

 

The other boy smiled and squeezed their hands. “Bye.”

 

The wizard let out a sigh as Seunghyun slipped his hand away and left with Hongki and the others.

 

“Uh, hyung, that was sweet and all, but you should probably sit down, people are staring,” Jonghyun said.

 

The wizard looked at them curiously. “Why?”

 

“You stained your pants.”

 

The wizard looked down at his crotch, and quickly sat down, missing his chair completely and ending up on the floor.

 

“Hyung, from now on, whatever you do is Onew Condition.” 


	9. Soapy Hearts

**Chapter 9 – Soapy Hearts**

 

 

“Hyung~ Play with me.”

 

Minho  turned his head to see a pouting Taemin in the doorway of the bathroom. He sighed before taking off his sweat soaked shirt. “I’m all sweaty, you don’t want me playing with you right now, Taemin.”

 

“You’ve been gone all day with the other hyungs. You’re neglecting me, hyung,” Taemin whined and crossed his arms. 

 

“I was just playing soccer. I asked if you wanted to join,” Minho  said now unbuckling his pants.

 

“I don’t want to play with the others, I just want to play with you, hyung,” Taemin whined.

 

Minho  frowned and walked over to Taemin. He didn’t understand it, but the cat boy had been extra childish the past few days. “Why are you acting like this, Taemin?”

 

The cat boy stared up at him with watery brown eyes, ears drooping and lip quivering. “D-do you not like me anymore, Minho?’

 

The demon’s eyes widened. “Taemin, what are you talking about?” Hurriedly, he wrapped his arms around his mate. “Of course I like you, I love, you are my mate.”

 

Taemin sniffed before lifting his head up and smiling at Minho. “I love you, too, so spend more time with me, okay.”

 

Minho  couldn’t help but smile as well. “I spend all day with you, Taemin. Is it perhaps that you got kidnapped, is that why you’re so angry with me for leaving you for so long. It was three days ago, you should have said something if you were scared.”

 

The cat boy shook his head. “No, getting kidnapped isn’t that scary. I’m use to getting dragged against my will, my cousins use to do it all the time.”

 

The demon frowned, anger building up. “You, don’t go letting strangers drag you about, or just don’t let anyone drag you about. I’m the only one that gets to touch you, okay.”

 

Taemin giggled. “Now look who is acting weird, hyung.”

 

Minho  sighed. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll play with you, but let me get cleaned up first.”

 

The cat boy’s eyes widened. “Oh, you’re going to take a shower?”

 

Minho  nodded grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist, while dropping his boxers at the same time. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him and soft hair settle onto his shoulder blades.

 

“Taemin?”

 

“Hyung~ lets take one together,” Taemin said, voice shy as he lightly nuzzled his head into Minho’s shoulder blades.

 

Minho  felt the clenching in his stomach and bit his lip. Usually, in this situation, when it was till controllable, he would try and make some excuse as to get as much distance between them as possible. However, he had made a promise to himself after that night at Taemin’s party. He was a demon and a teenage boy with hormones and needs, but, so was Taemin, which meant that if he was sexually frustrated then Taemin must feel the same way. If the cat boy didn’t push him away, why deny it.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Really?” The surprise in his mate’s voice both amused Minho  and made him feel a bit guilty.

 

“Yeah,” Minho  said turning around with a smirk on his face. He placed his hands on his mate’s waist and started lifting up the thin tank top he was wearing. “You have to get undressed first, though.”

 

The boy nodded, smiling brightly and held up his arms so Minho  could slip the shirt off. Once that was off, Taemin quickly stepped out of his pants and went to the shower to turn the water on.

 

“It’s cold, hyung,” Taemin said moving away from the shower a bit.

 

Minho  grabbed the cat boy around the waist with one arm while the other went to grab his chin and lift it up to look at him. “It’ll get warm, soon,” he said and leaned down to place a quick kiss to his mate’s lips.

 

Taemin smiled before slipping out of Minho’s grasp and under the spray of the water, pulling Minho along with him.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

The demon watched intently as the water cascaded down his mate’s body, wetting the pale skin and giving it an alluring shine. When the boy shivered, water flying off his hair drenched curls, Minho  moved his arms around him and rubbed them up and down his back, feeling the skin warm up under his fingers.

 

Taemin smiled and brought a hand to Minho’s chest and watched the water droplets run down it. He moved one finger and chased a few of them as they ran down between the few inches that separated them.

 

“Tae~min,” Minho  sang softly and kissed Taemin’s fuzzy ear.

 

“Mmmh,” the cat boy hummed and brought his hands around Minho’s neck, bringing their bodies flush against each other at the same time.

 

Minho  moved one hand to Taemin’s neck and tilted his head before leaning down and placing his lips on his mate’s slowly building pressure. Taemin pressed back, small tongue poking out at Minho’s and begging shyly for entrance. Minho  allowed it, and met his mate’s tongue with his own, teasing the shyer organ until Taemin’s grip around his neck grew stronger and the cat boy pushed their bodies together even more.

 

Smiling into their fierce kiss, Minho  slowly backed his mate into the shower wall. Taemin broke their kiss as soon as his back met the cold tile. Without a second’s pause, Minho  began attacking the cat boy’s neck leaving wet hot spots across the already wet skin. He made it to the boy’s collar bone and sucked and nipped the place between it and his sternum until he had made a mark. He kissed it before going down, chasing water droplets as they ran down his mate’s body. His lips met with one of Taemin’s soaked buds and he latched onto it, sucking off the water, and rolling the tip with is tongue.

 

“Minho~” Taemin moaned, finger wrapping into Minho’s hair to urge him on.

 

The demon moved on to the other sensitive bud, licking it of the continuous flow of water until Taemin was a shivering mess, pretty eyes closed and biting his lip. He looked at his pretty mate’s expression, moving his hands to hold his sides, thumbs placed perfectly so they could massage the tortured buds.

 

“You like this? Do you feel good, Taemin?” Minho  asked, voice deep but gentle.

 

The cat boy nodded, eyes cracking open. “Please, hyung, you’re teasing me.”

 

Minho  chuckled softly and kissed the boy’s sternum. “Alright, but keep teasing these, can you do that for me?”

 

The demon felt himself throb at the sudden pink flush that covered the cat boy’s cheeks as he nodded. Minhokissed his mate’s lips sweetly before getting down on his knees in front of Taemin’s beckoning member. He waited until he saw Taemin touching his chest lightly before grabbing the base of his mate’s erection. He pumped it a few times until it was leaking before moving his head and covering it with his mouth. Quickly, he moved his head up and down, touching only the most sensitive areas with his tongue, his eyes closed as he listened to his mate’s whimpers and moans. He opened his eyes to look at his mate to see the cat boy had completely abandoned what Minho  had asked him to do. The demon scraped his teeth against the flesh in his mouth lightly as a small punishment for that, but shook it off for the most part.

 

“M-Minho, I’m going to come,” Taemin warned, hands tangled in the Minho’s wet locks. The demon went faster, pausing when he felt the other come, quickly drinking it down.    

 

Licking his lips to rid of any remnants, Minho  started to kiss up Taemin’s stomach to his chest and neck until he reached his lips. Immediately, their tongue entwined, and Minho  humped himself lightly against his mate, wakening the other’s groin up again. He moved his hands to Taemin’s hips and broke the kiss quickly turning the cat boy around. Taemin let out an ‘oomph’ as his front was pressed against the wall. Minho  started to kiss down his mate’s back and back up making a V shape of small little marks, some that would turn into hickeys.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  breath against Taemin’s fuzzy ear causing it to twitch and flatten slightly.

 

“Minho~, please, do it already,” the cat boy commanded, soft puffs of breaths escaping his swollen kissed lips.

 

“Of course, whatever you want.” Minho  kissed his cheek and grabbed a bottle from one of the shelves in the shower.

 

 He looked at it for a second before wondering what their lube was doing in the shower. He shook the thought off and opened it, the smell of bananas quickly filling the now steaming shower. Minho  coated three of his fingers in the liquid and slipped two into his mate’s tight heat. Immediataly, Taemin’s muscles clamped around them as Minho  moved them in and out. Slowly, Taemin eased up so that the demon could scissor and add the third finger.

 

Minho  removed his fingers and opened the bottle again, pumping his member and covering it with the lube before positioning himself at his mate’s entrance. Taemin spread his legs apart farther feeling the other there and moved back. The demon pushed in, slowly, one hand on Taemin’s hip and the other on the wall beside Taemin’s head. Once all the way in, Minho  groaned and laid his head on the groove of Taemin’s shoulder to wait for the other’s okay.

 

Taemin turned his head and kissed Minho’s cheek, wiggling his bottom a bit as well. “Move already, hyung.”

 

“So bossy,” Minho  teased kissing Taemin’s shoulder before pulling out and slamming back in.  

 

The cat boy gave a cry, body arching against the cold shower tiles before settling into a fit of moans. Minho  thrust again getting almost the same reaction. Satisfied that he had found his mate’s sweet spot, he sped up his thrusting, reveling in Taemin’s sweet cries of his name.

 

“Yeobo~ faster,” Taemin begged, moving himself back to meet Minho’s thrusts.

 

Hearing the other call to him so intimately, Minho angled himself so he could go deeper and sped up, his hand coming around to grab onto Taemin’s member, pumping it in half time to his thrusts.

 

“M-Minho~” Taemin moaned. “I’m going crazy!”

 

The cat boy began moving about, increasing the friction his wall created against Minho  as he moved in and out. He felt himself getting close and moved his hand faster. Taemin arched and came against the shower wall with a silent cry, clamping hard on Minhoimmediately making him come as well.

 

When Minho  had  come down from his high, he grabbed a shower sponge and got on his knees beginning to clean his fluids that leaked out of Taemin’s entrance in large streaks. He kissed one of Taemin’s bottom cheeks affectionately before urging the boy to turn around and began cleaning his front. He heard a bottle open and felt something cold poured onto his hair before delicate hands scrubbed at his hair. He looked up to see a flushed and smiling Taemin looking at him. He smiled as well.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said moving his soapy hands from washing his mate of and moved them to his chest making a bubble covered heart their.

 

The cat boy laughed and brought his own soapy hands to his own chest. “I love you, too, hyung.”    

 

 

2min

 

 

The cat boy jumped high in the air chasing the little feathered cat toy Minho  was swinging about in front of Taemin-cat. The fuzzy creature mewled cutely every time Minho  pulled the toy out of his reach. Minho  couldn’t help but feel amused by it all.

 

“Is this what you meant by playing, Taemin ah?” Minho  asked the kitten, finally giving over the toy. Taemin-cat just rolled onto his back and batted the toy, the string tangling around him. He started freaking out when he couldn’t get loose and Minho  bent down slowly untangling the string from his mate.

 

Taemin pawed and rubbed at his leg in thank you before bouncing around the room, jumping off random shelves and anything high.

 

“Taemin, calm down,” Minho  laughed going over to pick up the kitten that was now chasing his fluffy tail. He held the kitten in his arms and scratched its fuzzy triangular ears earning a purr in return. “You’re cute, but you’re going to make yourself sick moving around so much.”

 

Minho  sat on the bed and let the cat down. He wiggled his finger, letting Taemin paw at them, pulling away when one of his mate’s nails clawed into his skin. “Ouch, Taemin!”

 

Immediately, the kitten transformed back. “I’m sorry, hyung,” Taemin said taking Minho’s hand and sticking the hurt finger in his mouth to lick at his blood.

 

The demon tried not to look at the erotic sight his mate was presenting to him and swallowed, moving his finger away. “It’s alright Taemin.”

 

The boy pouted. “I’ll go get a band aid,” Taemin said, getting up and headed for the bathroom.

 

Minho  was going to say he didn’t need one, but the cat boy was already in there. After a few minutes passed, Minho  got a bit worried and wondered if Taemin couldn’t find the band aids. He got up and went to the door, eyes widening when he heard a gagging noise from within. He walked inside and saw Taemin bent over the toilet.

 

“Taemin! Are you okay?”

 

The boy looked over at him with tears in his eyes. “Hyung, I don’t feel so good.”

 

The demon sighed. “I told you that you would make yourself sick.” He helped the boy up and instructed him to brush his teeth as he flushed the toilet.

 

“Hyung, I’m thirsty,” Taemin said around his toothbrush and spit into the sink.

 

“Okay, we’ll get you some banana milk, okay. Do you have any in here?”

 

Taemin shook his head, eyes bright by the promise of his favorite drink. “There’s a whole fridge of them in the kitchen.”

 

“Of course there is,” Minho  said and took his mates hand once the boy had rinsed his mouth out leading them out of the room.

 

They walked for a bit, going down some stairs until they reached the hall where the kitchen was. Taemin slipped his hand away and started running, only to trip and catch himself on the wall.

 

“Taemin!” Minho  yelled running over to the cat boy. He placed a hand on his neck, feeling it was a little warm.

 

“Minho~ I feel dizzy,” Taemin said leaning on his mate.

 

Minho  scooped the boy up bridle style and started walking. “Is there a nurse here?”

 

The boy nodded. “Infirmary, it’s on the first floor.”

 

Dutifully, Minho  fallowed the cat boy’s directions finally ending up at a familiar looking door. He opened it surprised to see Leeteuk there.  

 

“Hyung?” Minho  asked.

 

The nurse turned his attention to the two boys seeming a bit surprised. “Oh, what happened?”

 

“He’s not feeling good. He threw up about thirty minutes ago and now he’s dizzy,” Minho  answered. “He’s a little warm, too.”

 

Leeteuk nodded. “Alright, I actually just came here to pick up a few things for the infirmary at school, I actually live on the island, but the other nurses had an emergency, so I’ll look at him.”

 

Minho  bowed. “Thank you.”

 

“Dizzy, threw up, and feverish. That sounds like a lot of things,” Leeteuk said starting to poke and prod at Taemin. “Is there anything else, like acting strangely or rashes?”

 

Minho  started to shake his head before pausing. “I little moody.”

 

“Hyung~” Taemin whined as a prong was stuck in his mouth and Leeteuk looked down his throat.

 

“Moody?” the nurse asked and Minho  caught him giving Taemin a suspicious look. “Alright, you obviously don’t know what this is, so I’ll just take a quick blood test.”

 

Leeteuk took out a needle and poked it into Taemin’s skin. The cat boy made a small noise of pain and Minho  had a very fleeting urge to punch the nurse for hurting his mate.

 

“Hyung, what’s wrong with him?” Minho  asked as the nurse put the blood sample in some sort of machine and handed Minho  a banana patterned band aid to place on the spot Taemin had gotten the needle in him which the demon did with a small kiss that brought a smile onto his mate’s face.

 

Leeteuk sighed. “Well, it’s one of two things, Taemin either simply has a summer flue which I can get Kangin to whip up a potion for, or, well…”

 

The machine gave a beep and started to print out a sheet of paper. Leeteuk picked up the paper and scanned the random numbers and letters written out on it. The nurse raised a brow before folding the paper and clearing his throat turning to the two teenagers.

 

“Congratulations, Taemin and the baby are perfectly healthy.”

 

Minho let out a sigh of relief hearing that his mate and child were fine…wait, baby? What baby? “WHAT!”


	10. Pride

**Chapter 10 – Pride**

 

Minho’s brain was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what the nurse was talking about. Child? That would mean Taemin was pregnant, and that meant he was responsible for that, which meant Minho  was going to be a father. He was freaking out, what was he going to do, he had to take responsibility for this and get married. But, then he remembered he kind of already was married, which meant it was perfectly okay if Taemin accidentally got pregnant. However, there was one problem – boys don’t accidentally get pregnant.

 

The demon turned to Leeteuk. “What do you mean by child?”

 

The nurse looked at the paper the machine had spewed out then back at Minho. “I mean, Minho  yah, that you two will be parents within six to nine months. Birth cycles are a bit weird here.”

 

“How?” Minho  asked. “Taemin’s not a girl, he can’t just get pregnant.” 

 

Leeteuk stared at Taemin making Minho  look at his mate as well. The cat boy’s ears were flattened and he was kneading his hands together in his lap like a little child that had done something wrong. Minho  couldn’t stand him looking like that, especially not knowing why, and placed a hand on top of Taemin’s head.

 

The nurse sighed. “The test says Taemin tests positive for the seahorse parasite. Also, it’s a positive seahorse parasite which means he’s pregnant.”

 

“Wait, when did he get the seahorse parasite?”

 

Leeteuk started to walk to a closet. “I’m not the one that should be explaining this. Usually both partners know these things. You two talk it over and I’ll get some things to help Taemin with his symptoms.”

 

Minho  moved his hand from Taemin’s head to his chin and cupped it turning the boy to look at him. There were tears in his pretty eyes and Minho  frowned seeing his mate sad. “Taemin, what’s going on? Who gave you the seahorse parasite?”

 

Taemin shook his head, rust colored curls bouncing. “I’m sorry hyung.”

 

“Taemin, what are you sorry for?”

 

The cat boy sniffed. “I didn’t think it would work. I just wanted to try it, I thought you would love me more.”

 

Minho  now used both hands to cup Taemin’s face, running his thumbs under his mate’s eyes to catch the tears spilling out. “Taemin, what did you do?”

 

“Seunghyun hyung was restocking the seahorse parasite, and I took one without him knowing.”

 

“Why did you do that, Taemin?” Minho  asked wondering what could have made his sweet mate act so rash.

 

“I wanted you to love me more,” the cat boy admitted. “When I was holding the baby the other day I thought ‘Oh, I want one. Minho’s baby would be cute.’ But, you’re always so delicate with me. You only ever do things I ask you to do, or things you have to, you never just do what you want with me. What if you get fed up with me and leave me, what can I do to make you stay.”

 

Minho  felt his heart clench at his mate’s words. Had he really been that bad? “Taemin I do love you, but what does having a baby have to do with me leaving you?”

 

“I thought, with a baby, I could show you I was stronger than you think, hyung. I’m not a little kid,” Taemin said.

 

“Then why did you do something so childish. You didn’t even ask me if I wanted one.”

 

The cat boy’s eyes went wide. “Y-you don’t want it?”

 

A heartbreaking look came across Taemin’s face and Minho  immediately regretted his words. He pulled his mate to his chest and held him. “No, Taemin, it’s not that. I’d love to have a child with you, but we’re so young, the kid is going to be born before we’re even seniors. You should have asked me first.”

 

“I know hyung, but I didn’t think it would work. I just wanted to try once.”

 

“Why wouldn’t it work?” Minho  asked. Wasn’t the parasite a sure thing?

 

Leeteuk suddenly came back with a bag of pills and other stuff. “Usually, the parasite takes twelve to sixteen hours to start working. The one that took it goes into heat for a few hours once it starts working and then it takes three days before you can take another dose. It usually doesn’t work until about the third dose.”

 

“How many doses did you have?” Minho  asked Taemin.

 

“One,” Taemin said, “Seunghyun hyung was making the parasite the same time Onew hyung was charming the drink for my party.”

 

Suddenly, those clothes, the sex, all made sense from that night. Not only had they both been affected by the alcohol, but Taemin had also been affected by the parasite. And those pants had been to seduce. It always surprised Minho  how his angelic looking mate could come up with such naughty things sometimes.

 

“Also, demons, vampires, and werewolves have a high fertility rate.”

 

“Thanks for that information, hyung,” Minho  said trying to figure out if that was a good or bad thing.

 

“Well, I think you guys need to talk more, so here’s some stuff to help with the pregnancy. I’ll need Taemin to come visit me once a month for a check up at school,” Leeteuk said before looking between the two. “You know, it’s not so weird to be pregnant  in high school. A lot of the purer bloods tend to do that. Key was actually born before his parents graduated.”

 

Minho  nodded. “Thanks hyung, we’ll be going now.”

 

Minho  wrapped an arm around Taemin and pulled him out of the infirmary.

 

“You two take care, okay,” the nurse called to them and Minho  waved his hand in acknowledgement as they made their way back to Taemin’s room in silence.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Taemin rested on the bed while Minho  walked around the room. The demon wanted to break the awkward silence between them since they had left the infirmary, but he didn’t know how. He knew Taemin had done something wrong, he felt a bit betrayed by his mate, and he wanted to be angry, but he just couldn’t. Even if he had decided to stop being so careful with Taemin, yelling just wouldn’t do, not if it made that beautiful face cry. Besides, the things Minho  had done to Taemin were way worse – almost letting his best friend eat him, molested him via oral, killing him – yet, Taemin had forgiven him. It wasn’t so much that Minho  was mad as that he just wanted to be mad because he was actually scared. Would he even make a good father? He already thought he made a pretty lousy mate.

 

“Should we tell them?”

 

The sound of his mate’s sweet voice broke Minho’s thoughts and he turned to the cat boy sitting up in bed. He moved over and sat beside him. “About you being pregnant?”

 

“Yeah, but are we going to say everything else?” Taemin had a guilty look on his face.

 

Minho  sighed and ruffled his mate’s hair. “Stop looking like that, I’m not mad at you, okay, I’m just getting my thoughts together, okay?”

 

Taemin nodded before looking up at Minho from under his curly bangs. “You still love me?”

 

Minho  smiles softly at Taemin and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Of course I do. If anything, I’ll love you more.”

 

The cat boy beamed and hugged Minho. “Really?”

 

Minho  held onto Taemin as well. “Yes, you adorable, beautiful, sneaky little kitty.”

 

Taemin laughed lightly before moving away from his mate. “Are we going to tell them?”

 

“About how you got pregnant, that’s up to you, but I think we should wait a little while before telling them you’re pregnant, you know, let the little guy grow a bit,” Minho  said putting his hand against his mate’s flat stomach.

 

Taemin nodded. “How about the ball?”

 

Minho  thought for a second before nodding. “Yeah, that way we can have more witnesses when Key tries to murder me for knocking up his little brother.”

 

Taemin laughed and grabbed Minho’s hands playing with his fingers.

 

Minho  sighed, but a small smile crossed his lips as he watched his mate. He couldn’t help but imagine a little baby that looked like him, but pretty like Taemin doing the same to his fingers.

 

Suddenly, a frown crossed his face. “Taemin, I’m going to tell my dad.”

 

The cat boy looked up at him and nodded.

 

“Like, right now. He usually doesn’t pick up his phone when he’s working, but I don’t want him to be the last one to know.”

 

Taemin made a thoughtful face before nodding. “You want to do it in private?”

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind. If he does pick up, it probably won’t be for very long,” Minho  explained. “I’ll go out in the hall.”

 

Taemin nodded again and reached up to kiss Minho’s forehead. Minho  smiled at him before leaving the bed to fish around for his cell phone in his bag. He had the brief thought if his phone would work in the vampire realm, but figured he could at least try. He turned the device on, small screen flashing and making a louder than need be dinging sound until the menu showed up. Minho  checked to make sure he had service before speed dialing his dad, holding the phone up to his ear and waited for the answering machine.

 

“Hello?”

 

Minho  was surprised to hear his dad’s voice. “Dad?”

 

“Minho? Aren’t you in some other realm?”

 

“Yeah. Aren’t you working?”

 

“I’m on lunch break. Did you need something?” Siwon asked, his voice sounding a bit strained probably from work.

 

“Well, I need to tell you something important,” Minho  said suddenly feeling nervous. Again, he had to remind himself this wasn’t the ‘Dad, I knocked up my girlfriend call’, but the ‘Dad, you’re going to be a grandfather and it’s a good thing’ call.

 

“What is it, my break’s almost over,” Siwon said, rushing his son.

 

“Right, well, I just found out today, but, um,” Minho  started not real sure how to say it. “Well, Taemin’s pregnant.”

 

“Taemin’s pregnant?” Siwon repeated. Minho  could almost hear him trying to figure out the meaning to those things. “So, what exactly does that mean?”

 

Minho  ran a hand through his hair. “It means you’re going to be a grandfather.”

 

“Grandfather,” Siwon repeated, a lighter tone to his voice. Minho  let out a sigh of relief hearing it, knowing that his father was happy about the news. “How’d it happen? Accident?”

 

“No, male pregnancies, can’t really be accidents,” Minho  explained. “Um, Taemin did it I guess you could say.”

 

“That cute little cat boy tricked you into knocking him up?” Siwon asked, a bit of humor in his face.

 

“Yeah, but it’s okay, I’m not mad at him or anything,” Minho  said.

 

“You better not be,” Siwon said. “I didn’t raise my son to be irresponsible. At least you’re actually married or whatever to that boy. I just had some nameless woman seduce me than drop a few month old baby in my hands almost a year later.”

 

Minho  winced a bit at his father’s harsh words. Obviously the man still had some hostility toward his mother. “You’re okay wit this, then?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I, I like kids,” Siwon said. “I grew up in an orphanage, and you grew up with just me. I’ll be glad to finally see someone in our family being raised the right way.”

 

“You raised me just fine, dad,” Minho  said.

 

“Apparently, seeing as instead of knocking up some slut after a one night stand, you got yourself a pretty mate, who I hear has a pretty high social status.”

 

“I have a pretty high status, too, apparently,” Minho  said not really seeing what status was supposed to do with anything.

 

“Right, because you’re Kibum’s nephew. Oh, I have to hang up now.”

 

“Oh, okay, bye,” Minho  said.

 

“Uh, yeah, see you at the end of your break. Um, I love you and I’m proud of you.”

 

Minho  was about to respond when he heard the other line cut off. He smiled to himself, laughing lightly. He and his father had never been very mushy, mainly they either messed with each other or just horsed around, but it was nice to hear those words from his dad. He had heard the ‘I love you’ a few times before, but it was the first time since Minho  had won his first soccer game in elementary that his father had said, ‘I’m proud of you’.

 

Minho  cracked the door opened to see his mate sleeping on the bed, limbs thrown about and shirt ridden up to expose his cute flat tummy with just the barest outlines of muscle. He walked over and climbed on the bed beside his mate, and carefully laid a hand on his mate’s stomach wondering how their could really be a little him in their. He smirked and replaced his hands with his lips, kissing the taunt skin.

 

“I’ll make you proud of me, too.”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

“Ngh…hanh…Jjongie!” Key moaned, one of the sexiest diva faces, Jonghyun had ever seen mixed with pleasure covering his face making the werewolf thrust faster into his mate.

 

“T-the table…y-you’re going to make it break,” the vampire said, grabbing onto Jonghyun’s arms that were gripping the edge of one of the circular table in the dinning room.

 

In all honesty, Jonghyun didn’t really care if the table broke. The feeding that day had been particularly more erotic and the werewolf had found himself pushing his mate onto one of the tables the minute he had removed his fangs and undressed him. Now, he was happily thrusting in and out of his mate’s tight heat, heart fluttering every time his name or one of his nicknames escaped those sexy lips.

 

 “J-Jonghyun~” Key moaned. “Hurry.”

 

The werewolf immediately went faster and began pumping his mate at the same pace until he felt his hand covered in his mate’s liquids. The sight of an orgasming Key was  all it took for Jonghyun to come himself.

 

He stayed within his mate, grinning stupidly until the vampire picked a leg up and kicked his side effectively causing the werewolf to slip out and fall to the side landing on his butt. Jonghyun pouted a bit before being entranced by his sexily glaring mate who got himself off the table with a bit of a wince and stretched. He allowed his eyes to travel over the pale expanse of skin on his back than to that perfect butt, and finally to those shapely long legs, with his cum seeping down onto them.

 

The vampire turned his head, looking at his mate over his shoulder with his sharp feline eyes. “Wipe that idiotic look from your face. You look like a doped up puppy.”

 

The werewolf grinned and stood up to wrap his arms around his mate. “I love the way you look after sex, all prissy, content, and messy.”

 

“I thought you liked the way I looked during sex,” Key said, annoyed voice wavering only slightly.

 

“I like the way you look doing anything,” Jonghyun said and kissed his mate’s shoulder. He grinned hearing his mate ‘tsk’ at him, but knowing the vampire was smiling.

 

“Let’s get dressed already,” the vampire said moving away and covering himself in the tattered clothes Jonghyun had ripped off. “I know my clothes have enough holes and rips in them sometimes, but do you really need to make more?”

 

Jonghyun just shrugged and put on his own clothes. He turned to the table and cringed. Key had made such a mess of it, white spots everywhere, little bits of it on the floor as well from where it had dripped from his legs. He was just about to say something about it to his mate that would probably earn him a smack in the head when voices were heard coming into the dining area.

 

“Shit, let’s hide,” Jonghyun said dragging his mate into a closet where there was a mop and other basic cleaning supplies.

 

“Jjong, why are we hiding?” Key asked.

 

“The room smells like sex, we don’t have time to escape, and that sounded like your parents,” the werewolf explained.

 

Key’s eyes widened before he started pounding his mate’s chest. “You idiot, why did you have to jump me? What happens if my parents find us?”

 

“Why do you have to be so sexy, huh? Besides, it’ll be more embarrassing than that we’ll get into trouble,” Jonghyun pointed out catching his mate’s wrists to keep him from bruising his chest anymore.

 

The vampire just pouted and pulled away. Jonghyun leaned his head against the door and leaned in to listen.

 

“Look, I have no problems with him going to the ball, but if you two host it, he’ll definitely get attention,” a familiar voice said and it took Jonghyun a couple of minutes to realize it was the headmaster.

 

“What’s wrong if he goes? Don’t you think that boy deserves to live a normal life here. He’s mated to my son, which makes him family. I don’t want to shelter that boy like your family has been doing for the past seventeen years.” It was the voice of Jo Kwon.

 

“What about Taemin ah? If it wasn’t for his overprotective brother, do you think he would be as happy as he is today. He’s Minho’s child and you’ve just let him do as he pleases.”

 

There was a gasp beside Jonghyun and he turned to see his mate pissed off. “The headmaster called me overprotective.”

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, patting his mate’s head to calm the vampire down before going back to listening.

 

“Look, I admit I wasn’t the best parent to him at first, but I let him do as he pleases because that’s what that boy deserves. He’s precious.”  

 

“If he’s precious, than don’t let them roam about so much during the dragon festival. It’s dangerous.”

 

“Everything’s dangerous when it comes to you demons,” Jo Kwon yelled.

 

“Yeobo!” Gain exclaimed.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. You’re a good demon and so is Minho yah.”

 

“I understand, loosing your best friend because of Narsha and the previous demon lord must still be hard,” Yunho  said.

 

“I don’t mind that they’re together, the son of my friend and the son of his lover, but sometimes they remind me of them. Should it not be easier this time around, I keep thinking that. Anyways, isn’t the demon lord doing something about this, he owes us one?”

 

Jonghyun heard Yunho sigh. “I honestly don’t know what he’s up to. He always wanted to be demon king, but no one wanted him to.”

 

“I’m still hosting the ball, but I guess I can ask them to not go out by themselves. And I’ll tell the dragons to keep an eye out for them.”

 

“If that’s all you’ll do, I’ll take it,” Yunho  said.

 

Jonghyun heard footsteps and turned to Key, whispering, “I think they were talking about Taemin and Minho.”

 

“No duh that’s who they were talking about,” Key hissed whispered back.

 

The werewolf frowned. “They said they were in danger, are you going to go all overprotective Umma on them?”

 

The vampire scoffed. “It hurts you think so low of me. I’m trying to limit the numbers of times I want to kill that frog face to at least once a week. No, we’re just going to make sure we always go with them if they leave the castle, bring Onew and that Seunghyun guy with us as well.”

 

“That’s actually a good plan,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Well of course, it came from the almighty Key.”

 

There was a sudden scream and Jonghyun peeked out just slightly from the closet before closing it again. “Your mother found the table.”

 

“What table?”

 

“The one you came all over.”

 

“Yah! Those two could at least clean up after themselves if they’re going to make me wait another year for grandchildren,” the voice of Gain came through the door.

 

Jonghyun softly chuckled at the sight of his mate silently banging his head against the door. 


	11. Race of Dragons and Chickens

**Chapter 11 – Race of Dragons and Chickens**

 

 

Pain, it flowed over the boy in continous waves, weakening his body until he almost wanted to die. He didn’t know why it had to hurt so much, but he supposed there was not love without pain. If only this could be her pain, he would gladly take it. It didn’t seem fair that she had to hurt as well.

 

There were suddenly flames at the corner of the room and he turned to see her standing there, face tear stained. “Minho!”

 

“Narsha,” he said weakly trying to get up from bed only to fall back down.

 

Immediately, she was by his side, cradling his head in her arms. “Minho, I’m so sorry. He found out.”

 

He groaned as another wave of pain hit him and looked up at his secret lover. “Narsha, it’s not your fault. Your father was bound to find out about us.”

 

“No, it is my fault. I knew he wouldn’t accept me being with a non demon. I shouldn’t have kept seeing you,” she said and kissed his forehead.

 

“Please, don’t blame yourself. It’s natural for cat shifters to be stubborn. Even if he had refused me, I would have still gone after you. I would have gone straight up to the demon lord and asked for you,” he replied with a small painful smile. “I love you, Narsha.”

 

She smiled slightly as well. “I love you, too. If I could do something about your pain, I would, but it’s already too late. Even if I promised to mate with whomever he chose, he wouldn’t leave you alone.”

 

Another spasm of pain ripped through him and he gripped onto her arms. “Why…Narsha, why is he doing this?”

 

“He wants me to take over. I’m to be the next demon lord,” she explained and patted her love’s sweat drenched hair softly. “How many times have you died, Minho?”

 

“Once before I met you and two since the pain started. Oh, you demons and your curses, I still don’t understand what he’s doing to me.”

 

“Someone got a picture of you and found out your name. With just that information, he can cause you pain over and over again, but he is not allowed to watch your pain or get satisfaction from it, that my father’s curse.”  

 

“That is a horrible curse,” he said and started coughing and another spasm of pain shot through him. “Ugh, I’m going to end up loosing another life soon.”

 

“Don’t joke about that,” she chastised. “At this rate, you’ll have used up all your lives by the end of the year. Minho, please don’t die.”

 

“I’ve already broken that promise,” he said and laughed lightly.

 

“Minho~ I mean, don’t die completely,” she said.

 

“I can’t promise that either. You’ve said yourself he’ll kill me in the end.”

 

He watched her beautiful face sadden before becoming troubled. He could pratically see the wheels in her head turning.  

 

“I don’t want to be demon lord. My brother does, though.”

 

“Why isn’t he demon lord, then?”

 

“He’s too kind and I’m stronger,” she said then stared straight into her love’s eyes. “Minho, promise me something.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Have a child.”

 

His eyes widened. “Only if it is with you.”

 

“No, we can’t mate in this life, so let us give our love to others.”

 

“Narsha, what are you thinking?”

 

She smiled at him with that beautiful heartbreaking smile. “I don’t know yet, but please promise me this.”

 

Weakly, he lifted his hand to her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. “This, I’ll promise you. I will have a child for you; I will give them my love, in hopes that it will find yours. Please, don’t do something crazy, Narsha.”

 

“If you can not promise me you won’t die, I can not promise you that,” she said smiling.

 

“I understand then. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Lee Minho.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  felt strange in the dark blue gray hide vest and leggings. He wasn’t going to be the one riding a dragon, so he didn’t know why he had to wear one as well. At least he got to wear a shirt under the vest, even if the silk felt a little weird against his skin and the fact it was black made him a little warm even though it wasn’t exactly hot in the vampire realm. Actually, Minho  had found that the vampire realm tended to go from just warm enough to cold at night no matter how much the sky resembled the sky when a volcano goes off. He was a little more thankful for the outfit seeing his mate wearing something similar in white with a pale yellow shirt, except his vest was more of a corset. He had a quick worry that the corset might be suffocating the baby, but remembered it wasn’t more than a few days old so it was perfectly fine as long at Taemin could breath.  Plus, with how those pants fitted to his mate’s bottom made any fleeting thought irrelevant.

 

They walked out of the castle with Jonghyun (in a green gray version of Minho’s outfit) and Key ( in a black version of Taemin’s outfit and pink shirt) to the arena. If Minho  wasn’t use to seeing the dragons flying about already from the almost week he had been in the vampire realm, he would have fan boy-ed out about the millions of dragons that were scattered about now. The stopped when they reached Heechul talking with their string teacher, Henry, two dragons behind them. The brownish orange-red one Minho  recognized as Hangeng, and he supposed the dark grayish brown one was ZhouMi, they’re music teacher.    

 

“Hyung~” Taemin called out and immediately rushed into his cousin’s arms.

 

“Taeminnie!” Heechul exclaimed cuddling with the cat boy. Once released, Taemin went and gave a cute quick hug to Hangeng’s leg before coming back to Minho’s.

 

“Did you guys come to wish me luck?” Heechul asked with a smug smirk on his face.

 

“Don’t you always win,” Key pointed out.

 

“Only if we race,” Heechul said.

 

“What do you even win?” Minho  asked.

 

“Oh, money and meat and a big trophy,” Heechul answered waving his hand like it was nothing. “You guys should hurry up to your seats, we’re going to start soon.”

 

All four bowed to them. “Good luck hyungs.”

 

Minho  turned to the other teacher and bowed as well wanting to get a little pay back for every time Heechul teased him by molesting his mate.

 

“Make sure to give him a run for his money, hyung.”

 

The string teacher seemed a bit  flustered, but thanked Minho  as they left.

 

Minho  held Taemin’s hand as they made their way up many steps following behind Jonghyun and Key who was leading. As he looked around, he realized everyone was dressed in similar outfits and the only difference between the audience and the participants was that the riders didn’t wear shirts under their vests and they had arm guards and random designs painted on their faces.

 

When they got closer to a box on the very top, Minho  could make out the grinning and flirting faces of Onew and Seunghyun. He smiled seeing them and pointed them out to Taemin who giggled.

 

When the first made it to the box, the other two occupants didn’t seem to realize they were there. Taemin quickly poked Minho’s arms and pointed between them. Minho  smirked seeing that the two were holding hands.

 

“Yah!” Key yelled getting their attention.

 

Onew jumped and turned around, his hand slipping away from Seunghyun’s. “Oh, you guys are here. Sit, sit, they’re lining everyone up right now.”

 

Key and Jonghyun took a seat beside Onew while Minho  sat behind Onew and Taemin behind Jonghyun who was separating the wizard and vampire, still a little upset about the whole use to feed off him thing. Minho  looked down at the arena which was full of large dragons of different colors with riders. He wondered how exactly this was going to work when all the dragons took up the whole arena almost. Was this safe?

 

“Look, Minho, there’s hyung,” Taemin excitedly pointed out.

 

Minho  looked and saw Dragon-Hangeng with a reddish speck riding on his neck, his position somewhere in the middle.

 

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed through the arena. “Good afternoon vampire realm. Today we shall start the beginning of another wonderful Dragon Festival with the ever exciting Dragon Race. We have so many contestants this year, with a returning past champion, Hanchul!”

 

A bunch of cheers erupted and Minho  rolled his eyes at his homeroom teacher’s popularity.

 

“In just a few seconds, the race shall begin, but before that, let me just give out the usual warning. Please do not go wondering by the beach or outside of the town for the duration of the race in case of any accidents while the dragons are flying. Also, if you get hungry or thirsty, there are concession stands held just outside the arena gates as well as bathrooms. Please feel free by buy as much as you want. Now, without further ado, the dragon race will begin in three…two…one…Start!”

 

Minho  watched in aw as the multi colored flock of dragons lifted into the air, Hangeng and Heechul immediately gaining the start. He continued to watch until he saw them all fly away until he could barely see them.

 

“What the heck, where are they going?” Minho  asked.

 

Suddenly, the arena started to shake and Minho  watched with raised brows as a huge cube shaped television like things came out of the ground, with lots of smaller ones hooked above and below the giant cube. The screens flickered once before HD images burst onto the screen of the racers making Minho  flinch back in his seat.

 

“It’s an obstacle course race,” Key explained. “How did you think we were suppose to watch a dragon race, they’re too big to actually see in person.”

 

Minho  sighed and sat back. “Right, I guess I should have known that.”

 

“This is why I keep telling you to look things up,” the vampire scolded.

 

Minho  looked down figuring he probably should, especially now with the baby coming. He would need to know more about what was involved with raising a magical baby and what he should teach it and a lot more stuff that he didn’t want to think about right now. Instead, he wrapped an arm around Taemin’s waist and secretly rubbed his stomach.

 

Taemin giggled slightly and placed his hand on top of Minho’s before turning to him with bright eyes and whispered, “Stop, or they’ll get suspicious.”

 

“But I want to touch you,” Minho  whined playfully.

 

“Not there, anywhere else.”

 

Minho  smirked and ran his hand to his mate’s thigh, stroking it and leaned into his ear. “I think you might want to take that invitation back, Minnie.”

 

The cat boy blushed and lightly smacked the demon’s arm. “Hyung~ we can’t do that here.”

 

Minho  kissed his fuzzy ear. “You’re the one that wants me to attack you when I feel like it.”

 

The cat boy pouted at Minho causing him to chuckle.

 

 “Fine I’ll just touch you here then,” he said and leaned in to kiss his mate’s pouting lips happy when the other smiled into the touch and kissed back softly.

 

When they broke apart, Minho  caught sight of Onew. The wizard was looking slightly goofily and longingly at the boy beside him who was completely absorbed in the screen displaying the dragons. Minho  felt a bit of pity for his hyung and leaned forward to whisper to him.

 

“Hey, hyung, have you confessed yet?”

 

Onew jumped slightly and turned to the other blushing. He shook his head. Minho  frowned at that and looked toward there hands that had linked again.

 

“Why are you holding hands then?”

 

The wizard shrugged, smiling a little.

 

“I think you should confess that you like him, hyung.”

 

“I don’t know about that, Minho, what if he says no?”

 

“He’s holding your hand, hyung. Obviously he has a thing for you.”

 

“Ugh, I forgot how boring the first half of the race was,” came Key’s whining. “Someone should go get some snacks.”

 

Minho  gave Onew a look. “Right now, it’s the perfect time, come on hyung.”

 

“I don’t know, Minho.”

 

“Do it, or I’ll make sure you never want to even hear the word chicken again.”

 

The wizard frowned a bit before standing up, pulling a surprised Seunghyun with him. “We’ll go get some.”

 

Key looked up surprised from haggling Jonghyun to get food and nodded. “Oh, okay hyung. Just don’t only order chicken.”

 

The werewolf was grinning happily to himself and waved the two off as Seunghyun and Onew walked away hand in hand.

 

Suddenly, Jonghyun turned to Minho. “Wait, he didn’t ask us what we wanted.”

 

“Then go with them, pabo,” Key said.

 

Minho  pulled the werewolf back down when he tried to stand up. “No, don’t interrupt them. He’s going to confess.”

 

Key suddenly squealed and hugged Taemin and Jonghyun grinned. “Really.”

 

“Hopefully.”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

His heart was beating quicker than a chicken can run from a farm handler. His hand was holding Seunghyun’s as he walked briskly out of the arena gate, pulling the younger boy along. He couldn’t believe he had allowed Minho to  talk him into this. Was he even ready for a relationship. But, what if someone took Seunghyun first. The boy was pretty and had a charm to him even if it was a bit strange, but that was what Onew liked about him. Surely, other people could see what a wonderful person Seunghyun was. And Onew only had a few more chances to confess to Seunghyun. He would graduate in the spring and then who knew how long it would be until he got to see the boy again, if ever. This break really was the best time to come out with it. Plus, the earlier he did it, the more time they could spend being all lovey dovey together.

 

Onew tended to act like the other four’s flirting didn’t affect him much, but every now and then, he would wish he had someone, too, other than chicken. He couldn’t marry chicken, he couldn’t flirt with it, he couldn’t make love with it. Well, he could, but that would just be weird. He wanted someone, too, he just didn’t know who. Honestly, he hadn’t thought he would like someone like Seunghyun, but he didn’t think someone like Seunghyun could exist either. So, he was going to do it, he was going to confess, and maybe, after a while, he would have a mate, too.

 

“Hyung, we didn’t ask them what kind of snacks they wanted,” came the other’s sweet voice.

 

Onew looked up and blushed slightly facing forward again. “I know what they want, it’s okay.”

 

“Alright, but can you slow down a bit? Are you in a hurry?”

 

“Oh, sorry,” Onew said slowing down. “I guess I am, a little bit.”

 

The wizard caught the other boy smiling. “Do you like the dragon race that much?”

 

Onew shifted slightly and squeezed Seunghyun’s hand in his. “It’s not that.”

 

“Hyung, is there something wrong?”

 

Onew smiled at him. “I just need to tell you something important, okay, Seunghyun ah.”

 

The boy looked at him with wide eyes, but nodded. “Alright.”

 

The wizard started leading Seunghyun to a less crowded area outside of the arena. He pulled them into an empty corridor with a few doors and stopped.

 

“What did you want to tell me, hyung?” Seunghyun asked as Onew slipped his hands away, his back to him.

 

Onew took a couple of breaths to give himself encouragement. “Onew, hwaiting,” he told himself before turning to Seunghyun with a shy smile.

 

“Um, well, it’s like this,” Onew started. He grabbed Seunghyun’s hands and interlaced both of them with his. “It’s been really nice talking to you lately and hanging out, and you’ve been good to my cousin and friends, and to me.”

 

“You’ve been good to me, too hyung, all of you have,” Seunghyun said smiling, though Onew could tell he seemed a bit nervous, too.

 

“Oh, that’s good, um,” Onew started again. “You see, I’ve never really thought about these things and you’re in a different grade, so it might be difficult after next year, but, well, I kind of like you, Seunghyun ah.”

 

“You like me?” Seunghyun’s face looked confused and surprised.

 

“Um, yeah, I like you as much as I like chicken.”

 

A bright smile crossed Seunghyun’s face. “But, you love chicken, hyung.”

 

A silence suddenly came between them. Onew could feel his heart beating quickly and peeked at Seunghyun’s face that was slowly growing red. The wizard found that he liked the flushed expression Seunghyun was showing him. He smiled softly and moved his hand to the boy’s chin, cupping it. Seunghyun’s pretty brown eyes turned to look at him, eyelashes fluttering and Onew felt the sudden urge to kiss him. Why not? Slowly, without thinking too much about it, Onew leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Seunghyun’s.

 

They were soft, better than the tenderest of chicken. Onew wondered if there could even be any chicken to match up to the feeling of the other’s lips against his. Then, he smiled. This was his first kiss, it felt nice, so he pressed his lips a little harder to the other’s and was surprised when he felt Seunghyun press back, tilting his head in Onew’s hand.  

 

Heat rushed through the wizard and he kissed harder, tongue poking out at the others, backing him up against the wall unconsciously. Onew didn’t really know what he was doing, but it felt good and he was leading it. He had always liked being a leader.

 

Seunghyun gasped lightly, and Onew slipped his tongue in. He raised one side of still entwined hands into the air and pressed them against the wall as he mapped out the inside’s of the other’s mouth, engrossed in how just touching certain spots in someone’s mouth could make them moan softly. Maybe it had something to do with how food could make your mouth feel good to. When he felt he needed air, Onew broke away softly, looking down, embarrassed and a bit ashamed for attacking Seunghyun like that.

 

“I-I love you, Song Seunghyun,” Onew confessed feeling himself blush and closed his eyes to wait for rejection.

 

There were a few seconds of silence before a breathless response came from the other. “I love you, too, Onew hyung.”

 

Onew felt his heart beating like crazy. The other loved him, too. That was good, that meant he could ask him to be his boyfriend, right. That was what you were supposed to ask, right, he didn’t want to rush the other.

 

He grinned, eyes going into curved lines. “Song Seunghyun, be my mate?”

 

Suddenly his eyes widened when the words left his lips. Crap, he wasn’t supposed to say that. He was totally going to ruin his chances now, him and his stupid condition.

 

“I-I mean…uh,” Onew said trying to figure out a way to fix this. “If you don’t want to, I understand, just…”

 

“Yes.”


	12. Out of the Closet, the Winner Gets the Mirror

**Chapter 12 – Out of the Closet, the Winner Gets the Mirror**

 

 

Yes? Onew was struck dumb by the reply. Certainly, Seunghyun wasn’t saying yes to mating with him. Definitely, he was saying yes to understanding that Onew hadn’t meant to say that. With a heavy heart, Onew turned his back to Seunghyun.

 

“Okay, I understand. Can we just forget about what I just said?”

 

He started to walk when he felt a hand grab his arm. Onew turned his head to see Seunghyun smile at him.

 

“Hyung~ I said yes.”

 

Onew looked at the boy incredulously. “But why, we’ve only talked to each other for barely a week.”

 

“But, I’ve liked you for a lot longer, hyung, since you became student council president and fell down the steps after giving your speech last year.”

 

The wizard became embarrassed knowing someone had been crushing on him for the last year and smiled. “Really?”

 

Seunghyun nodded. “I really do love you, hyung, and I want to be your mate.

 

“Okay, lets be mates then,” Onew agreed then looked around. “I’m an idiot.”

 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Seunghyun asked innocently.

 

Onew looked at him guiltily. “Well, I would have rather done this in a more romantic setting.”

 

“Done what, hyung?” Seunghyun asked. Slowly, it began to dawn on him and he blushed. “Oh, that. We have to do it here, right, consummate?”

 

Onew nodded, “Sorry, I’ll make it up to you later, Seunghyun ah.”

 

The boy smiled that sweet smile and took Onew’s hands in his. “It’s okay, hyung. But, can we at least go in one of the doors; I don’t want someone to walk in on us.”

 

Onew nodded and led Seunghyun over to the closest door which ended up being a closet. He felt so stupid having to consummate in a closet. He turned to Seunghyun and smiled nervously. “I’m not sure how to go about this, exactly.”

 

Seunghyun shook his head. “Neither do I.”

 

“Um, should we get undressed first?”

 

Seunghyun nodded and started reaching for the ties on his vest then looked to Onew. “Do you want to do it?”

 

The wizard swallowed thickly before nodding and moving closer to his soon to be mate, catching the strings of his ties with strong fingers. Carefully, the light tan hide came undone to reveal the buttons of Seunghyun’s shirt. Onew began unbuttoning those as well. He jumped a little when he felt Seunghyun’s fingers starting on his own vest and shirt.

 

Once the tan milky skin of Seunghyun’s chest was revealed, Onew leaned down and kissed his collar bone earning a soft sound from the other that made him grin. He felt delicate fingers run under his own vest and shirt removing them from his shoulders before arms latched around his neck. Onew let the cloth fall off his arms as well before wrapping his arms around Seunghyun’s waist and kissed up his neck, reaching his ear.

 

“Is this okay?” he asked.

 

Seunghyun nodded before breathlessly saying, “It’s alright. Can you kiss me though?”

 

Onew happily obliged and pressed his lips to Seunghyun’s again tasting that sweet tenderness. He felt himself pressing harder, tongues entwining when Seunghyun gave an ‘oomph’. He didn’t notice that he was pushing the other back until there was a sudden clatter. Onew quickly covered Seunghyun as brooms and mops toppled over them.

 

The wizard sighed when the felt nothing else hit him and shook them off. He lifted a hand to Seunghyun’s face. “Are you okay?”

 

There were a few seconds of silence before soft laughter met his ears. “I’m…I’m fine.”

 

“You sure?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, continue, continue.”

 

Onew obeyed, kissing him again, sweetly this time and began undoing Seunghyun’s pants glad that it was traditional not to wear underwear under the hide breeches. He had to get on his knees in the tight space of the closet to pull them off and came face to face with the other’s member.

 

He smiled. “It’s cute.”

 

“Y-you’re not supposed to say that.”

 

Onew just smiled up at him before standing up as well and began undoing his own pants. He bent down to pull them down effectively loosing balance and toppling over backwards causing more things to fall, but quick got up and stood with hands on hips in all his naked glory. “I’m okay.”

 

He heard a laugh before Seunghyun suddenly gasped.

 

“What, what?” Onew asked.

 

“It’s…it’s really big.”

 

Onew grinned. “Yeah~,” he said before approaching Seunghyun again. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him lightly.

 

It seemed almost instinct for the other to wrap his legs around Onew’s waist, bringing their naked bodies closer. When heat seemed to have enveloped Onew’s entire body like a second skin and he was overcome with need, he broke the kiss.

 

“I don’t have lube,” Onew said.

 

Seunghyun made a thoughtful face before leaning against the wall and grabbing one of Onew’s hands, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking on them. Onew watched in awe by the messy, yet somehow still sexy, at least to him, way the other coated his fingers.

 

“There,” Seunghyun said and rearranged his legs around Onew’s waist a bit.

 

The wizard quickly worked his fingers against the other, frowning when Seunghyun seemed to be uncomfortable. After four fingers, he pulled them out. “Should I prep more?”

 

Seunghyun shook his head. “I can take it.”

 

“You sure?” Onew asked to positive about this. “Should I go in slowly?”

 

“No, really, I can take it,” assured Seunghyun.

 

Onew looked at him unsurely and started in. He’d never thought the feel of someone’s insides around him could feel so good. It felt almost like flying. Sometimes he wondered if he ate enough chicken, he might get wings, but perhaps he just needed an angel to know what it felt like to fly. Only his tip was in, and he only felt like it, so he quickly complied with Seunghyun’s assurance and rammed all the rest of the way in.

 

“Y-Yah!”

 

“I-I told you I should have prepped more,” Onew said starting to pull out, but Seunghyun wrapped his legs around his waist tighter.

 

“Ow, no, ow, just, more to the left please.”

 

Onew obeyed and pulled out before slamming back in, slightly to the left only to see Seunghyun arch. His eyes widened at the beautiful sight. “Oh~!”

 

Baseless confidence and Onew condition make for a very awkward, painful, yet somehow satisfying sex life.

 

 

2min

 

 

“Hanchul’s in the lead with Zhoury fallowing close after. It doesn’t seem like they’ll overtake them, the handler’s a little uneasy with the reigns maneuvering through the obstacles.”

 

Minho  watched as the dragons and riders left their laps in the sky and began maneuvering through the mountains that surrounded the vampire realm and random posts and were put up, some obstacles even required them to go underwater. It really was an interesting and exciting event once it got started and Minho  found himself thoroughly engrossed in it, cheering for Heechul along with Key, Jonghyun, and Taemin, (though secretly he wanted him to loose just to spite him). It was around the time the dragons were making it to another area where they would have to do more laps that someone came to them.

 

“Hey, have you guys seen Seunghyun?”

 

Everyone turned to see the orange haired boy that looked like their gym teacher.

 

“Hongki hyung, what are you doing here?” Taemin asked.

 

“Seunghyun hasn’t been around, so I figured he was with you,” answered the orange haired guy.

 

“He’s with Onew ‘getting snacks’,” Jonghyun said, making air quotes with the last to words.

 

The orange haired guy raised his eyebrows. “I’m guessing they’ve been gone a long time then. Mind if I wait here?”

 

“Go ahead, make yourself comfortable,” Key said then started cheering suddenly at the screen as Heechul finished his laps and got back on the obstacles. 

 

Hongki took a seat behind Minho  and Taemin. After a few seconds he leaned in between them. “Hey, I over heard Leeteuk saying something about you guys being pregnant when he got home last night, I live with Kangin and him. First, congratulations I won’t tell anybody. Second, are you sure this is okay?”

 

Minho  turned around and glared at the other guy. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“You don’t really seem to understand your guy’s place in this world. I’ve read up a lot about this stuff and I tend to catch a lot of stuff that goes around. Minho, you’re basically the heir to the demon realm right now, did you know that?”

 

Minho  made a face. He’d heard something like that. “But, they only want lords that will mate with other demons. I’ve already got a mate and he’s pregnant, I can’t be the demon lord.”

 

“He’s a sacrificial creature, Minho.”

 

The cat boy suddenly froze. Minho  looked at him oddly before turning back to Hongki. “What’s that suppose to mean.”

 

“Cat shifters, they were praised in such human places as Egypt and stuff because they could die and come back to life leading to actual cats being used the same as well as some animals. You won’t learn this until later in school, but they were actually used for darker magic in the magical realms when a spell or curse or something called for death. They were often taken in large groups and used until they had but one life left then let free. That’s why they’re rare now.”

 

“That’s got to be outlawed by now,” Minho  said.

 

“In two realms,” Hongki said.

 

“The demon realm?” Minho  guessed.

 

“Of course, because shifters don’t live down there. Words gotten out that you have the Lucifer curse, the demon realm definitely is going to want you.”

 

“I’m mated and I don’t want to be their lord or whatever. They can’t force me.”

 

Hongki shrugged and sat back. “Not legally, no, but unlike here, you aren’t recognized as an adult until you’re eighteen or mated to a demon, which you’re not, either of them. Just something to think about.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Minho  said.

 

Hongki leaned in again and whispered just to Minho. “The boy, he really is sweet, though I don’t know him, I know some of his past. You don’t want him and that unborn kid to get messed up, so be careful.”

 

Minho  swallowed and nodded, reaching an arm around Taemin’s shoulder. The boy turned to him with a sad look on his face, so Minho  smiled at him then nuzzled into his rust colored hair. “It’s alright, I won’t let anyone hurt you or our child.”

 

“If anyone hurts us, it can only be you,” Taemin said softly.

 

The demon felt a twitch of sadness in his chest. “Not even I, killing you once was more hurt than I ever wanted to cause you.”

 

“Don’t think about that now, hyung,” Taemin said with a pout and pulled Minho’s hand to his stomach before smiling. “Worry about this.”

 

A fond smile crossed the demon’s face and he rubbed his mate’s stomach.

 

“What are you two doing back there?” Key suddenly asked eyeing them suspiciously.

 

Quickly, Minho  took his hand away from Taemin’s stomach. “We were…” he started then realized he really didn’t need to explain anything, Key would probably just take it as they were flirting.

 

“Look, Onew hyung!” Taemin exclaimed getting Minho  out of the situation.

 

Immediately, everyone turned to see the two wizards making their way up to the box. Seunghyun had an arm wrapped around Onew’s neck as they walked.  

 

“Took you two long enough,” Jonghyun said. “Where’s the snacks.”

 

Onew’s eyes widened. “Oh, I forgot.”

 

Key rolled his eyes. “We figured when you didn’t come back after a while that you did, so Jonghyun got some for everyone.”

 

The werewolf handed them a bucket of chicken. “This is for you guys. I don’t know what Seunghyun likes, but he’ll probably have to get use to chicken anyways.” Jonghyun winked.

 

Hongki suddenly stood up and grabbed Seunghyun’s arm. “Sorry, but he needs to come with me now.”

 

“What? Why?” Onew asked. Minho  watched curiously as the wizard’s arm wrapped securely around Seunghyun’s waist.

 

“He needs to come home now,” Hongki answered. “The others are getting annoying with their whining of him leaving without saying anything.”

 

Suddenly, Seunghyun pulled his arm away. “I’m not going home.”

 

Everyone was suddenly surprised.

 

The vampire/wizard turned to Onew. “Help me sit please.”

 

Onew did so, gingerly sitting the other down and placing a kiss on his cheek which earned him a smile. Everyone’s eyes widened even more.

 

“Hyung, is there something wrong with you?” Taemin asked the dual haired colored boy.

 

Seunghyun blushed as did Onew.

 

Hongki approached Seunghyun. “Did you fall?”

 

Seunghyun shook his head and suddenly Onew moved in between the two, glaring a bit and placed a hand on Seunghyun’s shoulder.

 

“Um, guys, we’ve got something to announce,” the wizard said.

 

Everyone but Hongki started grinning as Minho  had already said he sent Onew out to confess.

 

Onew cleared his throat before puffing his chest out a bit. “Me and Seunghyun, well, we’re mates.”

 

“I knew it, man,” Jonghyun said about to give a congratulative pat to Onew’s back, but stopped in mid air, eyes wider. “Wait, mates?”

 

Key looked as if he was about to bust from shock. Taemin was just smiling happily, clapping silently. Minho  smirked and clapped a hand on Onew’s shoulder before turning to Jonghyun.

 

“Told you he’d get some,” Minho  said.

 

Jonghyun’s mouth dropped before he started making a fishy face. Then, he frowned. “Man, now I can’t make out with Key for a week. Thanks a lot Onew.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the wizard said smiling then looked confused. “Wait, what.”

 

“You two mated?” Hongki asked.

 

Seunghyun nodded.

 

“You sure about this?”

 

Seunghyun nodded again. “I love him hyung.”

 

The orange haired guy sighed before a small smile crossed his face and he punched Seunghyun lightly in the arm. “That’s my pay back, but I’ll go tell the others that we won’t be seeing you for a while. Come play with us sometime this summer, though, okay.”

 

Seunghyun nodded then stood up on wobbly legs and hugged the orange haired boy. “Thanks hyung, I’m happy.”

 

“You better be,” Hongki said then looked to Onew. “Take good care of him, deal?”

 

Onew did thumbs up. “Deal. I’ll take perfect care of him starting now.”        

 

Seunghyun sat back down with a hiss and Hongki gave the wizard a strange looks. “Yeah, because obviously you did less than a perfect job before.”

 

Onew frowned, but the other four laughed a bit on the inside.

 

Suddenly, there was a bunch of cheering and everyone turned to the cube of television screens.

 

“We’re on the last leg of the race, Hanchul’s in the front, Zhoury just behind, owe, Zhoury just collided slightly with one of the floating rocks, but they’re fine, however they fell into fourth. Looks like it’ll be Hanchul this year.”

 

The televisions suddenly started to disappear and Minho could see  specks coming their way. Suddenly, Heechul and Hangeng came into view. They flew one lap around the arena before landing in the middle, other dragons coming after.

 

“Winner, Hanchul!”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Taemin giggled as he flopped down onto the bed, all smiles and happiness. Minho  was glad to see that the strange and somewhat confusing conversation they had had with Hongki didn’t leave his mate depressed and flopped down on the bed beside him. He grabbed him around his waist and pulled him into his embrace, kissing up his neck with ticklish playful nips. Taemin let out an almost childish laugh and pushed himself away pretty eyes in the shape of crescent moons.

 

“You’re so cute, Taemin,” Minho  said and reached out to caress Taemin’s face only to have the boy roll away.

 

“I’m not cute.”

 

“Then what are you?” Minho  asked amused.

 

 Taemin sent him a mischievous smirk before getting on all floors and crawling toward him like a cat. “Sexy~!” 

 

Minho  watched him feeling warmth envelope him and the adorably sexy look his mate was giving him before suddenly being jumped at like prey. Taemin laughed as he landed on Minho’s chest and snuggled there.

 

“Hyung, Heechul hyung won and Onew and Seunghyun hyung are mated.”

 

“Are you happy, Taemin?”

 

The boy pouted for a minute before frowning and began twirling a finger on Minho’s chest. “I am, but I feel bad for what I did to you. I’ve been thinking about it a lot since yesterday.”

 

“What did you do, Taemin?” Minho  asked.

 

“Because I’m pregnant and I didn’t ask you about it,” Taemin admitted. “Yet, you were okay with it, so I feel like, well, you’re a really good mate.”

 

“You want to give me a reward for being a good mate?” Minho  asked amused. “I think having you and our child is reward enough, maybe more than I deserve.”

 

Taemin shook his head. “No, no, I’ll do something for you, anything you ask, okay hyung.”

 

Minho  really wanted to deny the offer, but there was something he wanted. “Masturbate.”

 

Taemin looked at him and blinked a lot. “What?!”

 

Minho  smiled lightly and ran a hand through his mate’s curly hair. “You’ve been doing that lately, haven’t you, preparing yourself. I want to see it.”

 

The cat boy was bright pink. “But, why?”

 

“You want me to do more of what I want with you, right, attack you more? Well, I want to see you masturbate, touch yourself,” Minho  admitted a little embarrassed himself. “You’ve been making me curious about it the past few days, can I see it, Taeminnie?”

 

Taemin pouted and sat up, going to the edge of the bed. “It’s embarrassing.”

 

Minho  stood in front of Taemin and cupped his chin in his hand. He leaned down and kissed his sweetly and tenderly. “Taemin, it’s only me. It can’t be anymore embarrassing then the stuff we’ve already been doing. I mean, you’re pregnant, Taemin.”

 

Taemin nodded slightly, ears droopy. “Okay, but, I need a mirror.”

 

“You do it in front of a mirror?”

 

“So…so I can…see,” the cat boy admitted.

 

Minho  felt himself shiver and the thought of that and looked around, finding a floor mirror in a corner and bringing it to the wall in front of the bed where Taemin was sitting.

 

“There,” Minho  said and looked at Taemin.

 

The cat boy stretched out his arms for Minho. “Kiss me first.”

 

Minho  smiled and went over to Taemin, leaning down and covering his mate’s lips with his own. He slipped his tongue in and mapped out that sweet mouth that tasted of the banana milk and cake that he had snacked on at the race. His fingers went to Taemin’s corset vest and began undoing the laces quicker than he thought he would be able to. One tug and they were loose. He moved that aside and began unbuttoning Taemin’s shirt, kissing every inch of revealed skin, paying special attention to those rosy buds, tonguing them and kissing them earning sweet mews from his mate’s mouth. He moved down to Taemin’s belly and kissed a heart around Taemin’s belly  button secretly asking the baby to forgive him for embarrassing and taking advantage of his carrier’s innocence. Quickly, he undid Taemin’s pants, pulling the tight white fabric down, kissing his legs as well with grateful attentiveness earning more soft sounds. Once completely naked, he moved back up, cupping his mate’s cheek and kissed him again before moving away.

 

“Minho~” Taemin protested when his mate was no longer touching him.

 

“I’m right here, Taemin, let me see,” Minho  said from standing beside the mirror.

 

“I need lube,” Taemin said, flushed pink already, eyes wide like a puppy’s as he asked for the bottle.

 

Minho  nodded and went to fetch it from the bathroom, throwing it on the bed beside Taemin before going to the mirror. In all honesty, he kind of just wanted to take Taemin right then, but then he would loose the chance of getting to see his definition of pure innocence touching itself. It was okay if he took advantage of his mate like this every once in a while right?

 

Shyly, Taemin picked up the lube and poured it on his hand. He pulled his legs up on the bed and started to stroke his already fuchsia pink member until it was leaking precum, face covered by his hair as he looked down.  

 

“Taemin, look at me,” Minho  said not liking that his mate was being so shy. “Make me want to attack you, okay.”

 

Taemin looked at his mate with shy embarrassed lust glazed eyes. He nodded and licked his lips. He started to move his hand faster on himself, lacing one hand behind him to balance as his hips began rocking upwards, eyes closing and opening. “M-Minho~”

 

The demon felt a shiver run up his spine as his mate called his name. Those delicate fingers moved up to the tip of his erection and played with the pearls collecting there before moving his sticky hands to one of his nubs and wetting it, irritating the colorful skin so that it peeked sharply out with a sticky wet gleam.

 

“Ah, nngh,” Taemin whined and reached over to the bottle again to coat his finger more.

 

Minho  watched intently as Taemin leaned back and spread his legs so that both he and the mirror got a perfect view of that twitching pink whole. Taemin lifted his head and looked into the mirror with pleasure eyes, sweat starting to perspire across his forehead. The demon watched as he teased his rim with two fingers, making whiny noises before sliding them in and hitching toward them until they slipped in and began thrusting into him before adding a third. Minho thought he felt himself drooling a bit as he watched his mate sex himself up, hips meeting his fingers hard.

 

“M-Minho~” came the breathy moan and Minho  began to undo his vest and shirt.

 

Suddenly, Taemin lay on his side, butt still toward the mirror. He lifted the top leg at a strange angle so that he could still see his more private areas in the mirror while being on his side. Minho  groaned seeing how flexible his mate was. Suddenly, that fluffy tail of Taemin moved and covered his whole. At first, Minho  frowned at having one of the best parts of the show being covered until he noticed that Taemin was rubbing his tail against his hole until the tip of it began slipping inside of him. Minho’s eyes widened as Taemin’s tail began moving in and out, his hand stroking himself again.

 

“Ah, Minho~. Hyung, mmnh!” Taemin moaned squirming in pleasure.

 

That was it, Minho  couldn’t take it. His erection was being strangled in his too tight breeches and he needed in his mate now before he exploded at the sight of his mate masturbating. Plus, he was getting jealous of that tail getting to enter a place that was only his for the entering.

 

Quickly, Minho  undid his pants and went over to Taemin. He pulled the boy up and kissed that moaning sinful yet innocent mouth, his tongue meeting with Taemin’s. When they broke for air, Minho  moved behind Taemin and lifted his hips so he was sitting on his lap. Taemin made a small squeak as the demon splayed his legs opened revealing his hole to the mirror again as his tail slipped out.

 

“You’re right, you are sexy, Taemin,” Minho  said and kissed Taemin’s neck.

 

The cat boy made a happy sound and showed more skin. “Is hyung, mmnh, happy?”

 

“Yes,” Minho  admitted making a hickey. “I’m very happy to have you. Are you happy?”

 

The cat boy smirked. “I could be happier hyung, but I’m so empty right now.”

 

Every time, every time, he was always so surprised by his mate’s sudden naughtiness. It never failed to turn him completely on.

 

“I can fix that for you,” Minho  said. He moved his hand under one of Taemin’s legs and inserted three of his own fingers, thrusting them to check and to tease. Once he deemed there was indeed enough room, he lifted Taemin up and positioned himself under him with a bit of help from his mate. “Taemin, watch me enter you, okay.”

 

The cat boy nodded, already mostly delirious from the teasing. Minho  watched his sparkling lust filled eyes in the mirror for a second before moving his eyes to the awaiting hole and slowly lowered his mate. The demon deemed this the best sight in the world, him entering his precious mate, their bodies becoming one.

 

Taemin let out a groan of discomfort and Minho  just let him get used to it as he marveled at how perfectly they fit together. The cat boy wrapped his arms behind him and around Minho’s neck, turning his head up and sideways to look at Minho.

 

“Move hyung~” he pleaded.

 

Minho  let out a smile before beginning to thrust up. He moved his hands from under Taemin’s legs so that Taemin was now straddling his lap facing the mirror and Taemin began to ride him from that angle.

 

“M-Minho~ Ah!” Taemin exclaimed, every good spot getting hit as he moved himself along with Minho.

 

“Taemin, how are you so perfect?” Minho  breathed out and kissed Taemin’s shoulder.

 

The cat boy rolled his head at the sweet sensation of the kiss and moaned softly.        

 

When Minho  felt himself getting close, he reached around his mate’s waist. Lightly, he stroked Taemin’s stomach before trailing his hand down to his aching member and began pumping it with their movements.

 

Suddenly, Taemin arched back, and Minho  felt his hand being covered in his cum. Taemin leaned foreward limp and Minho  had to wrap his other hand around his mate’s waist so he wouldn’t fall as he kept thrusting, quickly finishing. He lifted Taemin so he fell out and the cat boy could lay his back against his chest then spread his legs. 

 

“Taemin, look, it’s seeping out,” Minho  whispered and kissed his mate’s cheek.

 

Taemin’s tired eyes looked before he groaned and blushed. “Hyung~ don’t make me look.”

 

The demon chuckled slightly. “Alright, I won’t tease you anymore.”

 

“I love you, yeobo~” Taemin said cutely, but breathlessly.

 

“I love you, too,” Minho said smiling and leaned down to kiss Taemin softly, catching his mate’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers. He led their hands to Taemin’s stomach and laid it there before adding, “I love you, three.”


	13. Masks

**Chapter 13 – Masks**

 

The sky swirled with white and grays, the dark shadows cast from the many menacing stone structures covering the ground. Suddenly the air was filled with the retched smell of burnt flesh and blood as flames erupted in front of one particular stone slab quickly taking on the form of a once beautiful girl. Tears streamed down her face and she fell to her knees and onto the slab. Her blood soaked hands streaked across the engraved words as her thin body shook.

 

“Minho, my love, you really are dead,” she said placing her charred face onto the cool stone. “I’ve done something terrible. I should have told you what I had planned so you could have stopped me, but, it’s better like this.”

 

She rolled on the ground in front of the stone before lying on her back and sighed. “Minho, I wonder if I’ll meet you wherever you are with these blood soaked hands. It’s my father’s, I got rid of the man who kept us apart. Do you think I should have done it before he killed you? He went so far as to take away all of your nine lives.”

 

She lifted her hands to the sky and stared at the drying red vibrant against the dull colored sky. “My brother hates me, but that’s okay, he would face the same fate as me otherwise. He’ll be coming for me soon, Minho, he’ll kill me and then I’ll get to see you again. I’ve used my curse too much recently, I’m too weak.”

 

She turned back on her stomach and stroked the stone. “I heard you did what I asked of you, thank you.”

 

A small smile crossed her lips before stormy ocean eyes flashed wide. She pressed a kiss to the stone and stood up, tears forming in her eyes again. “I should go back now, face my brother. I wonder if I should say goodbye or if hello would be better. I suppose I’ll just say I love you.”

 

With those last words, she burst into flames again leaving only a small charred spot next to a grave marked LEE MINHO. 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  sat on Taemin’s yellow bed sheets fiddling with the frayed edges of his black coat waiting for his mate to get out of the bathroom. Their masks sat beside him on the bed and Minho  looked at them uncertainly. He hadn’t tried his on yet, and even though his clothes had turned out not to be as much as a hassle as he thought they would be, Minho wasn’t sure if he should trust Key’s choice of Mask. At least it would only cover one side of his face. He was more worried about the large dark gray wings sticking out of his back at the moment. They ruffled as if understanding that Minho  was thinking about them and Minho  started playing with the rips in his white jeans instead.

 

After a few more minutes, the bathroom door finally opened and Minho  looked up. His mouth immediately dropped upon seeing his mate. His rust colored hair was straightened and styled in light spikes (AI: Banner with the blonde hair, but red). Black eyeliner popped out his sparkling pretty eyes giving his cute image a sexy edge. He had a white shirt with a big black bow and vest, simple and cute, but it was lower that caught Minho’s attention the most.

 

“You’re wearing shorts,” Minho  pointed out the black shorts with white lace on the ends revealing eight inches of beautiful creamy legs before being covered by black matching leg warmers, random material falling from the shorts on one side in folds.

 

“You don’t like it?” Taemin asked.

 

Minho stood up and walked over to Taemin, wrapping his hands around his mate and kissing the top of his head. “Of course I like it, you’re absolutely adorable. But why do you always have to show off your legs?”

 

“You don’t like my legs? Key Umma always said I had nice legs,” Taemin said lifting one up to rest on Minho’s hips innocently seductively. 

 

Minho  looked at that leg and moved his hand to hold it in place, running his thumb to caress the smooth skin. “You do have nice legs.”

 

Taemin smiled sweetly at him before moving his leg away and heading over to the bed and picked up his cat like mask. “Meow!”

 

The demon smiled and helped Taemin put on his mask. “Hello kitty.”

 

“Meow,” Taemin said again, fuzzy tail waving back and forth before giggling and picked up Minho’s mask.

 

The demon looked at his mask with foreboding before leaning down a bit so Taemin could put it on him, rearranging his longish hair to hide the band.

 

“You remind me of that phantom guy,” Taemin said.

 

“Is it really that bad?” Minho  asked.

 

Taemin shook his head. “No, I meant that in a good way. Oh, we should put some white glitter on, it’ll make it match more.”

 

Minho  watched his mate go to the bathroom and stayed still to let him do as he pleased. He tried not to move away as he felt a brush stroking around his eyes. “Done?”

 

“Yep!” Taemin said and took Minho’s hand to lead him away.

 

They walked down many halls and stairs eventually entering a Victorian style area of the vampire castle, loud techno mixed classical music playing. There were large white doors with butler looking guys outside. They opened them upon their arrival. They stepped onto the top of double circling staircases that led to a huge dance floor filled with people. The decorations strewn about were varies shades of gold, white, black and every color in between.

 

“Entering, Young Lord Choi Minho and mate Prince Lee Taemin.”

 

Minho  barely had time to register the formalities of their names as Taemin dragged him to the staircases. “Taemin, what was with the names?”

 

A bright excited smile was planted firmly on his mate’s face. He answered without looking back. “Demons are called lord and you’re from the main line, so young lord. Vampires are royals, the first borns are referred to as King and Queen while any of the same gender are referred to as Prince or Princess once mated; before that everyone’s just master. Werewolves are called Alpha Son and Alpha Daughter if they’re from the main line and Beta Son and Beta Daughter, etcetera.”

 

Minho  nodded totally confused. He’d have to look it up later, maybe.

 

When they reached the bottom, Taemin pouted. “They’re not here yet.”

 

“Key and the others?” Minho  asked.

 

Taemin nodded before turning to Minho. “We’re going to tell them, right, about the baby?”

 

Minho  suddenly felt sick. He’d forgotten about telling the hyungs, especially Key, about the pregnancy over the past week having too much fun with all the festival events. He licked his lips before smiling nervously at Taemin. “Y-Yeah, but you want to do it right away? I’d at least like to dance with you before Key tears me to pieces.”

 

The cat boy laughed. “He won’t hurt you. All I have to do is make a cute face and say, ‘Umma, you can’t leave the baby fatherless, you’ll make it sad,” Taemin said and placed fisted hands to his cheeks, squishing them and pouting as he talked.

 

Minho  immediately brightened up and ruffled his mate’s hair. “You’re too cute. I don’t think even the almighty Key could deny anything of you if you do that.”

 

Taemin beamed. “So are we going to tell them right away?”

 

“How about we tell them we have something to tell them, but make them wait a few dances,” Minho offered.

 

Taemin nodded. “Okay!”

 

“Entering Master Lee Jinki Onew and mate Prince Song Seunghyun.”

 

Minho  turned his head and immediately smiled upon seeing his hyung and classmate coming down the stairs. They both wore white outfits with ruffle skirt like things, matching to there gold, black, and blue couple masks.

 

“Entering Alpha Son Kim Jonghyun and mate King Kim Kibum Key.”

 

Just behind  the newly mated couple descended the vampire and werewolf pair almost unrecognizable had it not been for Minho  having seen their masks before hand. Jonghyun wore a black jacket with green/gold trimmings the same color as his moon mask that looked like a mix between a vampire prince and pirate, blonde gradient hair spiked toward the side between the two ends of the crescent moon in a messy Mohawk like fashion. Key was wearing pin striped pants and vest with arm warmers, a pink scarf and other pink pieces here and there, black and magenta striped hair swept the opposite way of his angled bangs so that they wouldn’t obstruct the large pink metal butterfly wing coming out of that side of his mask. Minho  really wondered how Key could make all those pieces look so good together when they seemed really random to the demon.

 

The moment Key stepped from the last step of the stairs, he grabbed onto Taemin and started swinging him around. “Aigoo, my son is so cute!”

 

 On instinct, Minho  grabbed Taemin away. He glared at Key. “Yah, be careful!”

 

The vampire blinked at him, stunned at being scolded. “Wh-what?” Suddenly, he turned his own glare to Minho, intensified through the holes in his mask and liner Minho  could see traced on them, hands on his hips. “Excuse me~, but, if I didn’t know better, I would think you just scolded me about playing with my own son. It wasn’t like I was hurting him.”

 

Minho  swallowed thickly. The only way he could see getting out of this without going into competition mode and yelling at Key effectively getting some of his blood drained in the process would be to tell him about the pregnancy. However, that would only lead to even more of his blood being drained. Thankfully, Taemin stepped in.

 

“Umma, hyungs, we have something to tell you guys.”

 

Immediately, Key’s glare turned to soft adoration and he put his attention toward his little brother. “What is it, Taeminnie?”

 

Taemin smiled cutely and shook his head. “I want to dance a bit first before we tell you guys.” He turned to Minho  and grabbed his hand. “Come on, Minho, they’re starting the first slow dance.”

 

The demon fallowed without protest, trying to ignore the feeling of Key’s diva gaze burning into his back.   

   

Once enough people were between Key and Minho, they stopped. Taemin turned to Minhoand smiled. Catching the sound of the music, Minhoheld out his hand and bowed a little, smirking.

 

“Hello little kitten, would you mind giving me the pleasure of a dance.”

 

Taemin giggled. “How can I accept a dance from someone who covers half his face and doesn’t introduce themselves?”

 

“Please forgive me then for my rudeness,” Minho  said and took Taemin’s hand, pulling him flush against his chest. He entwined their hands and lifted them between their faces while his other arm went around Taemin’s waist. He leaned in close and whispered against the other’s lips. “I cover half my face so that the half you see may consume your every dream from henceforth until your longing to see the other half can no longer be tamed and you search for me with ever inch of your body. The man that will devour your body, heart, and soul, tenderly, lovingly, and sinfully, that is who I am.” He let his lips just barely brush against Taemin’s, feeling the other’s heart beat against his chest and a peaceful anticipation fell between them.

 

Suddenly, Taemin smiled and started laughing, Minho soon following after.

 

“Hyung, what was that?” Taemin asked, swinging their entwined hands back and forth as he calmed down from his laughing fit.

 

Minho  looked at him bashfully. “I was trying to be romantic.”

 

“You sounded like some creeper that was going to drug me and rape me,” Taemin said.

 

Minho  raised his visible eyebrow and smirked. “Do you want me to rape you?”

 

The cat boy pouted. “Hyung, you can’t rape me.”

 

“Really?” Minho  asked.

 

Taemin suddenly wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and nuzzled into him. “Because, you could do anything to me and I would willingly allow it as long as you didn’t leave me.”

 

Minho  smiled lightly and laid his head on top of Taemin’s. “Don’t say things like that. Why would I leave you? I love you too much.”

 

The cat boy removed one of his arms and ran it down Minho’s entwining their hands again and placed them into a dancing position. “Let’s dance, hyung.”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

After three slow songs and four fast ones, Minho  and Taemin finally got off the dance floor. Breathless, they made their way over to the food table and Minho  poured his mate a drink. Taemin kissed Minho’s cheek gratefully before sipping on his drink then offered it to Minho who let his mate tip the cup for him. Suddenly, they heard soft laughter and looked around seeing Seunghyun and Onew beside the chicken platters feeding each other and flirting.

 

Taemin laughed softly pointing at them. “They’re flirting, hyung.”

 

“Should we go make them feel uncomfortable?” Minh oasked.

 

The cat boy nodded and followed the demon over to Onew and Seunghyun.

 

“You two seem to be getting along well,” Minho  said and both of the other boys’ faces went pink.

 

“M-Minho,” Onew said, coughing a bit on the chicken he had been eating. “We were just—”

 

“It’s okay hyung, you’re mates now, it’s okay to do silly things with him if you want.”

 

“It was cute,” Taemin added.

 

“Yeah, at I’d rather you guys flirt with each other and eat chicken than make out in front of us,” Minho  said. “Talking about mates making out, where’s Key and Jonghyun hyung?”

 

Onew turned even pinker and pointed to the edge of the dance floor where Key and Jonghyun were making out while dancing.

 

“Should we tell everyone now?” Taemin asked.

 

Minho  shrugged. “We should go get your brother and that idiot friend of mine first.”

 

Taemin nodded. “Can you go get them, please, before they start making babies on the dance floor.”

 

Minho  grinned. “Cockblocking time, then.” Just as he was walking, Minho  heard Onew whisper curiously, “Babies?”

 

No matter how many times he saw it, Minho  didn’t think he would ever get use to seeing other people make out in front of him. With a disgusted face, he reached his hand out and pulled on the back of Jonghyun’s coat collar.   

 

“Come on puppy lover, Taemin and I have something to tell you guys.”

 

Key humphed, but followed along. He immediately brightened up seeing Taemin and tried to hug his brother, but Minho  quickly got in between.

 

“We’ve got something to announce,” Minho  began wrapping and arm around Taemin’s shoulders. He saw Key’s eyes widen and became nervous. He wondered if the vampire could have mother instincts without being Taemin’s actual mother.

 

Taemin pouted and looked at Key. “Umma, you can’t get mad or anything, okay.”

 

“W-why would I get mad?” the vampire asked and Minho  got even more nervous seeing tears glittering behind the other’s mask.

 

“Well, you see,” Taemin started. “I-it’s good news, but I planned it all, and, well, I’m p-”

 

Suddenly, there was screaming and everyone turned their attention to the dance floor. People were squeaking and moving about, making a mess of the dance floor. Minho  caught sight of something grayish, but couldn’t quite tell what it was. He felt Taemin stiffen under his hold and turned. The cat boy’s ears were perked up, tail straight and pupils suddenly larger than he remembered them.

 

“Mouse,” was the one word that escaped Taemin’s lips before Minho  watched half in amusement and half in horror as the cat boy crouched down and lunged into the sea of people.

 

“Taemin, wait, no!” Onew yelled and ran after Taemin a split second before Minho  did.   

 

The demon could see Taemin rust colored tail for a while until he felt himself being jerked back by the hysteric dancers. He looked back seeing that his wings were getting caught by the people. He tried to bring them in, but his need to get Taemin back caused them to want to stay out longer.

 

“Taemin, Taemin!” he called not seeing a sign of his mate or Onew. “Darn wings. Key, you’re so dead. Taemin!”

 

“Minho!”

 


	14. The Island

**Chapter 14 – The Island**

 

 

“Minho! Hyung, look, I caught a mouse!”

 

The demon turned his head toward the voice and sighed with relief seeing his mate coming toward from the other end of the dance floor holding a squirming mouse in his hands, Onew behind him. He heard the clattering of feet from behind him and was joined by Key, Jonghyun, and Seunghyun. The moment he got his wings free, Minho  pulled them in.

 

“You shouldn’t chase mice, Taemin,” Minho  said opening his arms for the cat boy to fold into. He heard a gasp and turned to see Seunghyun’s eyes wide.

 

“Taemin, drop the mouse,” the vampire/wizard said.

 

Taemin stopped a few feet away and pouted, holding the mouse closer. “No, I caught it. It’s my mouse.”

 

Minho  smiled at his mate’s stubbornness thinking it was cute.

 

“No, really, you need to let the mouse go and come here. Onew, please,” Seunghyun begged, “bring him here quickly.”

 

Onew looked toward Taemin confused until his eyes widened as well.

 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Taemin asked only to have the small gray creature knocked out of his hands. The next second, there was a small poof and a figure in a black cloak and mouse shaped mask grabbed Taemin and started running.

 

Minho  was struck dumb for a second before he felt his eyes going red and started after them, Onew right beside him with the other’s following. He kept his eyes fixed on the cat boy who was scratching at the mouse mask his captor wore. He saw them starting up the steps and had a thought of how much easier it would be just to swoop up there and grab his mate. Almost immediately, his wings popped back out and he unconsciously tried to take off, only to crash back down onto the four behind when his wings got caught. He was seriously going to rip these things off soon.

 

“I got him,” Onew said continuing to go ahead. He brought his wand out and started up the stairs.

 

Minho  saw him throw some kind of spell at the mouse man who toppled over on top of Taemin making Minho  angrier and he started after them again. He and the other four had made it to the top of the stairs when the other three rushed out of the door, it closing behind them.

 

“Thang it,” Minho  said, running more. “Taemin!”

 

There were some crashes from the other side of the door and Minho saw the mouse man climbing through a portal with another guy throwing ice at Onew. The wizard’s wand and hand was suddenly frozen and a bunch of ice hit him in the head. The guy caught Onew as he fell and dragged him through the portal as well. Minho  tried to follow them, but the portal closed just as he got there. The last thing he heard was the cut off sound of his mate calling his name.

 

“Minh—!”

 

The demon fell to his knees.

 

“What just happened?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Who were they, I’ll skin them alive for taking my baby!” Key yelled and started to frantically pace the hall outside the ballroom.

 

“Key,” Minho  said voice low.

 

“What! And what was with you falling down on us. I thought you knew how to fly.”

 

Minho  suddenly stood up and started for Key. He backed the vampire into the wall. “You! You’re the one that said I needed to keep my wings out. Do you know how difficult it is to maneuver those things in a crowded ball room?”

 

“Are you saying it’s my fault Taemin got captured?” The vampire’s eyes were narrowed.

 

“You were the one insinuating it was mine!” Minho  yelled.

 

“I was asking a question, not blaming you,” sneered Key.

 

“Really, because it sounded more like yelling to me. You’re supposed to be his overprotective Umma.”

 

“You’re supposed to be his mate!”

 

“I went after him!”

 

“So did I!”

 

“Yah, stop it you two,” Jonghyun said suddenly coming in between them. “Taemin wasn’t the only one taken, Onew was, too. Let’s just track them down like we did last time.”

 

“You can’t.”

 

Minho  turned at the sound of the fourth boy’s voice. He narrowed his still red eyes and looked at Seunghyun.

 

“They went through an elemental’s portal, you can’t track them unless you know where they were going.”

 

“Do you know where they were going?” Minho  asked and Seunghyun began backing away. He shook his head.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Really, because you seemed awfully familiar with that mouse.”

 

“I swear, I don’t know where they went.”

 

“But, you know who they were, right?”

 

Seunghyun nodded his head.

 

He could feel all the anger rising in him. Again, his mate had been taken from him, it was like that night all over again. He shoved Seunghyun a bit and raised his hand. “Who was it?!”

 

“Minho, what are you doing!” Key yelled.

 

“Shut it, Key,” Minho  yelled not even caring if Key tackled him or whatever for being disrespectful. He fisted his hand and swung.

 

“Minho!”

 

“Stop!”

 

The sound of a body hitting the ground filtered through Minho’s ears before he even realized what he had done.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Large eyes widened in shock as Minho  looked in front of him. An orange haired boy was knelt down in front of him holding his cheek.

 

“Hongki…hyung?” 

 

“Don’t hit…Seunghyun ah,” Hongki said rubbing his bruising face as he got up with the help of Seunghyun. “He didn’t know anything.”

 

“Hyung, was it really them? They really took Taemin and Onew?” Seunghyun asked.

 

Hongki nodded. “I was supposed to distract you guys, but I just couldn’t do it.”

 

“Hyung, I know I shouldn’t have hit Seunghyun, but if you don’t explain, I’m going to end up hitting you again on purpose this time,” Minho  said, anger shaking his body.

 

“It was Jonghun and the others,” Hongki explained.

 

“Why?” Key asked coming and placing a hand on Minho’s shoulder, calming the other boy with his motherly touch.

 

“Because, we’re all deadline demons,” Hongki explained.

 

Minho  looked at the elder boy curiously. “Deadline demons? Didn’t you guys say I was the only demon the school had in a while?”

 

“It means we’re a fourth demon,” Seunghyun spoke up. “My grandfather was a mainline demon who mated with a main line wizard. My mother was a main line vampire. Because I’m less than half demon I have no demon powers and can not be accepted as one, therefore, the demon line is dead; deadline demon.”

 

“It’s the same with Jonghun and the other two. Seunghyun has the purest demon blood and is the closest to his demon family. Recently, there was a saying going around the Island that if one of us deadline demons mated with Seunghyun then their kid would automatically be engaged to one of his cousins children in the demon world and could bring their family back into the demon realm,” Hongki said.

 

Seunghyun looked at his hyung oddly. “But why did they kidnap Taemin and Onew?”

 

“You don’t know?” Minho  asked.

 

Seunghyun shook his head. “They wouldn’t do something as horrible as kidnapping because I mated with someone else. And why would they kidnap Taemin?”

 

“Seunghyun’s innocent, we’ve been keeping him out of stuff since the mating rumors started,” Hongki said. “They were angry when they heard that Seunghyun was mated to Onew. Some of our demon cousins came that day as well, and they offered them a deal.”

 

“A deal?” Jonghyun asked.

 

The orange haired boy looked straight at Minho. “I warned you, Minho. There’s been some hushed fighting in the demon world government. The few left over from the previous demon lord’s reign want you to be their lord.”

 

“But I’m mated to Taemin,” Minho  said.

 

“He’s a cat shifter, and they heard he was Lee Minho’s son. They still hold a grudge against your mother and him. They said if we captured your mate and made you agree to be the demon lord, they would allow us back into the demon realm and we would all get a demon fiancé.”

 

“Why are you telling us this, hyung?” Minho  asked. “If you were going to spill everything, you should have done so  _before_  they took Taemin.”

 

Hongki lowered his head. “Jonghun asked me not to. I didn’t think they’d actually have the guts to do it. Honestly, I don’t care if I’m accepted back into the demon realm, I’m more mixed than the rest of them and Leeteuk and Kangin are more of my parents than my actual parents, but Jonghun asked me to not talk. His grandfather was a brother of the previous demon lord and he always wanted to go back to them, him and Minhwan. I wasn’t going to do anything tonight and just let you guys do everything, but Taemin…and they took Onew, too.”

 

Seunghyun looked toward the three boys with pleading eyes. “Hongki hyung likes Jonghun hyung, so please understand. He supported me with Onew behind everyone else, so please don't kill him or anything.”

 

Minho  clenched and unclenched his fist. His heart hurt. Perhaps they should have announced the pregnancy earlier. Would those guys still have kidnapped his mate then? What if they were hurting him now? “I understand it’s hard to deny things to the one you love, but it’s also hard to see them struggle. My Taemin is struggling right now as is your friend’s mate. Will you tell us where they went, hyung?”

 

Hongki looked at them with slightly tearful but determined eyes. “The demon realm.”

 

“How do we get their?”

 

Hongki grabbed Seunghyun’s hand and started walking. “We have to go to the Island.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

“It’s a boat.”

 

“How else do you think we’re going to get to the island?” Hongki said pulling the small boat onto the sand on the beach.

 

They had quickly walked out of the castle and into the almost freezing air of the blue green and black swirling night sky of the vampire realm. They followed Hongki to the beach where there were dozens of little boats spread about.

 

“Just get in,” Key grumbled taking his mask off and throwing it on the sand before climbing into the boat, Jonghyun right after. “We’re wasting time.”

 

Minho  made a face as he climbed in behind the blonde  with the two deadline demons climbing into the front. “There aren’t any sea monsters, are there?”

 

“If you mean merpeople, and water shifters, then yes,” Key said.

 

“Okay, I get it, let’s just hurry,” Minho  said feeling grumpy.

 

Seunghyun took out his wand and tapped the side of the boat. It immediately started moving at a quick speed and Minho  had to wrap his arms around Jonghyun’s waist tightly to keep from flying off the back end.

 

“Hey, Minho, I know I’m good looking and stuff, but I’m really not that interested in you, mind letting me loose?” the werewolf teased.

 

“Hyung, it’s not the time for this right now. Besides, I’m not into prehistoric dogs.”

 

The werewolf pouted and just laughed slightly.

 

Soon, a large building could be seen in the distance surrounded by streets and houses floating just above the water on smoke.

 

“Is that the island?” Minho  asked. “It’s floating.”

 

“Because of the demon realm door, there’s a lot of dense steam that makes the island able to float above the water,” Hongki said.

 

Seunghyun tapped the boat and both of the islanders took up oars to row them to some steps. They all climbed out. Just as Minho  was about to walk up the steps, Seunghyun grabbed his arm.

 

“Wait, it’s dangerous here especially at night. Let me put a cloaking spell,” Seunghyun said and waved his wand around them.

 

“What’s this suppose to do?” Minho  asked.

 

“Only the people I want to see us will see us,” Seunghyun explained.

 

“Can we go now, who knows what those temperamental guys are doing to my baby,” Key said glaring at the doors that led into the island main city.

 

Hongki led them up the stairs and through the door. “We have to be quiet, just follow me.”

 

They all gave affirmative nods before following the orange haired boy down some fairly empty streets. However, as they kept walking into the city, the shadows of the streets seemed to be filled with people whispering to themselves. Screams started to fill Minho’s ears every now and then sending shivers down Minho’s back. The demon couldn’t help but to imagine those screams belonged to Taemin. Was the boy alright, was their baby? Surely high school boys couldn’t do anything too horrible to his mate.

 

The streets suddenly became almost completely silent except for the squeaks of mice here and their and the wind whistling through the seemingly vacant stone buildings. They suddenly came to a fountain of pink flames. Minho  stared into the fire and saw flashes of images; girls being hit and thrown and done with as they please, young boys being hit and kicked. Then, he saw her. Though he had only been a baby, that red hair and those pitifully beautiful stormy ocean eyes were unmistakable. Through the flames, he saw a beautiful man come up to her, embrace her and he frowned as their images swirled and morphed into an image of him holding a lifeless Taemin, his hand on the knife stabbed through his chest. Immediately, Minho  looked away and clutched his chest.

 

“What is this?”

 

“This is the door to the demon realm. It’s pretty scary, isn’t it?” Hongki said. “They don’t like making entering easy. Only people with half or more of demon blood can open it, but they’ll see their worst memories.”

 

“I have to open it?” Minho  asked smirking slightly and walked up to the flames. “I think I know what I’m going to see, so how do I open it?”

 

“The same way you open the other doors, but you’ll have to give us your blood as well,” Hongki said and handed Minho  a knife. “Cut a line on your arm and we’ll each spread some of your blood on our hands. Drop some blood on the fire then come in after us. Try not to scream.”

 

Minho  nodded and took the knife. He placed it against his left arm and took a deep breath before slicing it deep enough for blood to seep out, cutting the material as well. The other four held out their hands and Minho  made an X on each of their hands, wincing every time he had to touch his arm, before holding the still bloody knife over the flames and watched as a few drops of his blood fell into it. Immediately, the flames parted like the red sea. Hongki patted Minho’s shoulder as he led the non demons through the flames.

 

Minho  closed his eyes and breathed in, filling his mind with images of his mate’s smiling face before following. It felt as if his body was being consumed by flames, but oddly, Minho  found it wasn’t unbearable. He remembered some of what the Lucifer Curse activation felt like and that hurt a lot more than this. He tried his best to keep his mind at ease as he saw that night all over again from someone else’s eyes. Minho  wanted to ask Taemin to forgive him all over again seeing himself acting like that. He had become a monster.

 

“But you’re my monster, hyung okay?”

 

Taemin. He had said that to him that night. Yeah, he was Taemin’s, monster or not.

 

Suddenly, the burning disappeared and Minho  blinked his eyes seeing the other four standing in front of him looking at him expectantly.

 

“Congratulations, you didn’t scream,” Hongki said.

 

He smiled at them. “Let’s go get Taemin and Onew back.”


	15. Cat Boy in Chains

**Chapter 15 – Cat Boy In Chains**

 

This was worse than having a brain freeze. Onew’s whole body felt like it was frozen and he thought his eye lids would tear off if he opened them. He groaned softly and carefully opened his eyes, brown orbs focusing on the huge wall of fire in front of him. His first thought was how quickly could he cook chicken with that or would it burn. His second thought was why he was freezing if there was a huge wall of fire only a few feet away. The wizard moved his head side to side only seeing black marble walls and fire with some random pieces of wood stuck here and there where the marble walls were broken.

 

It was just as Onew was contemplating going over to one of the wood covered holes in the walls to see if he could maybe find a door of something that he realized he was wet. He also couldn’t move. He wiggled his wrists only to see that they were chained to a huge board along with his feet. His white costume was soaked and there looked to be icy slosh on the ground. That explained why he had been cold and now wet.  Actually, he was starting to feel a little warm. Why exactly was he chained up in a room of fire again?

 

“Mmnh.”

 

The soft moan caught Onew’s attention and he turned to his right to see an empty set of locks on the huge piece of wood followed by Taemin who was slowly moving his head back and forth moaning slightly.

 

He remembered now, Taemin had chased a mouse and got kidnapped. Again. Poor kid, always being kidnapped. He could remember how all the cousins always stole him from each other. The boy was always so obedient and hardly ever denied the other children anything, just going along with them. Sometimes that got him into trouble when one cousin would ask him why he ran away when he had promised to play with them, but all he had to do was smile and apologize and everything was forgiven unless you were Key. You never argued with Key if he stole his brother and you never stole Taemin from him.

 

Slowly, those pretty innocent eyes opened and looked around confused before spotting Onew. Immediately a smile crossed his face. “Hi hyung.”

 

“Hi Taemin,” Onew greeted smiling as well.

 

“What are we doing here, hyung?” Taemin asked.

 

“Hanging,” Onew answered and shook the chains that locked him to the board.

 

Taemin shook his own wrists and looked up at the chains holding him, his eyes going wide. “Oh, we’re chained up. How’d we get here?”

 

Onew shrugged. “Don’t know, last thing I remember was some guy throwing ice at me.”

 

The cat boy pouted. “That mouse man knocked me out because I bit him.”

 

“You bit him?”

 

Taemin nodded. “I should have eaten him when I caught him.”

 

“Taemin, you can’t eat people,” Onew said slightly amused.

 

“Not like I would have known if he hadn’t gone poof and turned into a person. He probably would have tasted bad, though.”

 

“For your information, I’m delicious.”

 

Both their heads turned to the sound of the voice. Onew’s eyes widened seeing the bowl haired cut boy that hung out with Seunghyun along with the younger one.

 

“Jaejin, Minhwan, you guys are the ones that did this?” Onew asked.

 

“No, I was.”

 

Onew turned to see Jonghun making his way out from one of the boarded up holes in the marble wall. “I see you two brought Onew as well.”

 

“We had no choice, he fallowed us, hyung,” Minhwan said.

 

“It’s fine, I wanted to talk with him anyways,” Jonghun said coming over to stand in front of Onew. “You know, you’ve been a real big problem for the past year.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Onew asked. “We haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

“You took Seunghyun,” Jonghun stated.

 

“What’s that suppose to mean? Did you like him, too, is that why you guys have been so rude lately? I thought you were just being overprotective cousins.”

 

“I was this close, you know, this close to getting what I always dreamed of, but he just had to fall in love with you.”

 

“If you wanted Seunghyun, you should have asked first.”

 

“We did,” Jaejin suddenly added. “All four of us, he just said to wait.”

 

“All four of you like Seunghyun?” Onew asked shocked.

 

“It’s not as easy as that, we’re deadline demons.”

 

“I know,” Onew said. He was the student council president after all, anyone born in the vampire realm he knew what creature they were.

 

“You don’t know. There was a rumor going around about Seunghyun’s mate getting accepted back into the demon realm because one of his uncles was willing to give his new born nephew as their future kid’s mate.”

 

Onew looked unbelieving. “Demons don’t accept you back that easily. It’s just a rumor; you kidnapped us because of that?”

 

“It’s not just a rumor!” Jonghun yelled. “It was true, but you just had to become his mate! He wanted to wait for you. If after this year you weren’t together, he would have to have accepted one of us.”

 

“Is getting back into the demon realm really that great of a thing?” Onew asked.

 

“You won’t understand, you’re a pure blood wizard, you don’t know what its like to be mixed and denied contact with one side of your family. I might not have demon powers, but I still feel like one. Do you know how hard it is to live on the Island? Everyday, we can’t even walk the streets at night without being called names. Seunghyun’s the only one allowed to have contact with his demon family.”

 

“Then you don’t care about Seunghyun, I thought you guys were friends.”

 

“We are, but this is about family. Minhwan, I could have gotten my little brother a demon fiancé, I could have gotten one for Jaejin, too, for Hong…for Hongki!” Onew was surprised when he saw tears in the blonde’s eyes. “Seunghyun should have understood these feelings, but he betrayed us by going with you!”

 

“Seunghyun would never betray you guys. He’s not that kind of person,” Onew argued. He felt anger flowing through his veins having his mate called a betrayer. “Mating isn’t something to be taken so lightly. How can you be happy mating with someone you don’t love when you love someone else?”

 

“I was prepared to do it,” Jonghun answered. “But, now I have to resort to this.”

 

“What?” Onew asked as the blonde made his way over to Taemin. The cat boy shrunk back, chains rattling.

 

Jonghun stood before Taemin and ice suddenly started growing under his feet lifting him so that he was face to face with the pinned boy. “Lee Taemin, I don’t know you well, but it seems you’ve been a problem in the demon realm as well. Lee Minho’s son, your father was your mate’s mother’s lover, wasn’t he? Ever thought you might be brothers? Incest, only Fae do that.”

 

“He’s not – ahn!” Taemin started but was cut off as the blonde’s hand smacked against his face with a loud smack.

 

“Yah!” Onew yelled only to get an ice dagger thrown at him only centimeters from his face.

 

“Shut up you,” Minhwan yelled.

 

“You? I’m your hyung!” Onew yelled only to get another dagger thrown at him.

 

“Ahn,” came another painful sound from Taemin as Jonghun slapped his other cheek.

 

Onew watched as the blonde’s hand started turning blue and he lifted them up to Taemin’s tender bruised cheeks.

 

“I-it’s cold,” the boy whined.

 

“They said to rough you up a bit, to make you cry,” Jonghun said. “Did you know demons use to love cat shifters? Hongki told me they were used not only as sacrificial counterparts in curses and spells, but as lovers. Demons are naturally rough, but with nine lives, they wouldn’t have to worry about hurting the cat shifters. All they had to do was feed you guys alcohol and you became the perfect little masochists.”

 

There were tears in Taemin’s eyes. “Don’t talk about us like that.”

 

“You all naturally have an obedient side. I heard you were a little hyung whore when you were little,” continued the blonde.

 

“Shut up,” Taemin yelled and began to pull on his chains.

 

Onew glared at Jonghun. He had known the blonde to be a nice guy; Seunghyun always described him as the leader of their group who took good care of him. But, why was he being so hurtful to Taemin. Taemin knew what he was, he knew about his past and why there were so few cat shifters anymore. He knew that was one reason why he didn’t have a real father. Onew remembered holding the three year old Taemin when he was first teased about Jo Kwon not being his real father. He remembered the teasing behind Taemin’s back during middle school when they learned about shifters and the brief section on cats that vaguely mentioned them once being pleasure toys for the three most powerful creatures. Taemin’s sweet smile and gentle personality had quickly silenced the teasing, though, along with Key’s threats of tearing them apart before they could even bleed. There were only two things that could bring tears to the otherwise smiling Taemin: family and calling him a whore.

 

Jonghun just grinned. “How does Minho  treat you? Does he bend you over every night until you bleed. I bet you enjoy it, being treated roughly. I bet you were sucking him off the moment he walked into your room. I bet you were playing with Donghae and Eunghyuk hyung before then, right, or maybe Key. Getting undressed in the middle of the lobby every time one of them wants to touch you just like a little whore.”

 

“I. Said. Shut. Up!” Taemin yelled and suddenly freed his foot kicking it into Jonghun’s side.          

 

The blonde doubled over onto his little ice pedestal and coughed. He stood up glaring. “You little…”

 

“DON’T CALL ME A WHORE!”

 

Onew shrunk back at Taemin’s scream. It was loud and piercing reminding him that the cat boy was indeed related to the Almighty Kim Kibum.

 

“Yah! Don’t yell at your hyung,” Jonghun said and lifted a fist. Ice started accumulating on it in a thick layer. He pulled it back and was about to aim it for Taemin’s stomach.

 

“N-no…” Taemin cried weakly and a light bulb went off in Onew’s head.

 

“Stop!” the wizard yell. “Don’t hurt him, he hasn’t done anything. I’m the one that ruined everything, right, hit me, do whatever you want with me, but stop hurting Taemin.”

 

“Why should I?” Jonghun asked lowering his fist.

 

“Well, one, he really is innocent to whatever it is you’re mad about. Two, Minho  will be pissed and go all Lucifer on you if you hurt him. Trust me, it’s not pretty and he literally won’t stop until someone’s dead. Three, well, for your own state of mind, that’s really not a good idea,” Onew explained.

 

Jonghun rolled his eyes and his ice pedestal turned into a bridge that he crossed to stand in front of Onew. “Fine. Jaejin, Minhwan, tie his leg back down and put a collar on him or something.”

 

“Why a collar?” Onew asked then coughed as that ice covered fist met his stomach.

 

“Because he’s a cat,” the blonde responded and punched Onew again, this time in the face.

 

The wizard bit his lip until blood broke through the thin layers of skin as Jonghun kept punching him. He could tell the deadline demon’s hits had turned from bullying to frustrated stress relief as he used his body as a punching bag. Onew frowned seeing tears suddenly collect on the corners of Jonghun’s eyes. When one fell, the blonde moved away and jumped off his slowly melting ice bridge. Onew watched him leave bent over, wrist beginning to burn against the cuffs as they held most of his weight up.

 

“Hyung?” Taemin said softly. Onew could tell he had started crying seeing him get hurt. “Why?”

 

Onew lifted his head and smiled at Taemin. It hurt to do so, but he tried his best to make it look reassuring. “Because you’re pregnant. I don’t want Minho  going Lucifer on me because I couldn’t protect the two most precious things in the world to him.”

 

“How did you know?” Taemin asked softly.

 

“You got scared when he was going to punch your stomach and you made that joke about Key and Jonghyun making babies. You don’t usually do that,” Onew explained then coughed and groaned as pain shot through him.

 

“Hyung.”

 

Onew and Taemin suddenly turned their attention to the bowl haired guy who looked to be in some kind of trance. “We have a problem. They’re coming and Hongki’s leading them.”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  looked around, they were just outside a large Aztec looking structure made of black marble with fire burning in random areas. There were a bunch of boards covering a hole on one side of the building and Minho  went over to it. There was a big gap between some of the boards and Minho  passed through them seeing a tunnel. He poked his head back out and looked at his other four companions that were looking at him curiously.

 

“Come on, guys, I think it’s this way.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Jonghyun asked sniffing the air. “Eew, all I smell is smoke.”

 

Seunghyun brought his wand out and flicked it in a compass form. He looked to Minho  and nodded. “He’s right, I can sense Onew that way.”

 

“Let’s go then, my baby’s waiting for me,” Key said and started pushing Jonghyun toward Minho.

 

Seunghyun caught up and walked beside Minho with Hongki at the end. “My spells about to wear off soon, so we should quickly find them.”

 

Minho  nodded but paused when they faced another planked up hole.   

 

“Hey, I hear people,” Jonghyun said pointing to the hole.

 

Minho nodded and looked through a crack. “It looks like a throne room. There’s some guys in suits talking to…it’s Kibum!”

 

“Like your uncle?” Key asked.

 

Minho  nodded. “We need to go in there.”

 

“It’s no time to chat with family plus I still don’t like that guy,” the vampire nagged.

 

“No, we have to go in there, Key. Taemin’s that way,” Minho  explained watching as the men stood up and started to leave. “They’re gone, it’s just Kibum, do you hear anyone else in there, hyung?”

 

Jonghyun listened for a minute. “No, just him.”

 

Minho  nodded and started undoing the boards.

 

“Oh, fine, but if I find out that demon lord had anything to do with Taemin getting kidnapped again, I’ll personally rip his pleasure stick off so he can’t come whenever your dad shoves it in him,” the vampire warned.

 

The demon cringed. “That’s…dually noted, Key, now let’s go.”

 

“Wait, your dad’s doing the demon lord?” Hongki asked.

 

“It’s a long story,” Minho  replied getting the last one undone.

 

“Give me the short version.”

 

“My dad and the demon lord kind of had a thing for each other during my mother’s incident. My dad’s human.”

 

“Wow, everything really is screwed up, let’s go,” the orange haired boy said and followed the rest into the throne room.

 

“I already said Minho’s not interested,” Kibum said hearing footsteps before his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. “Oh, Minho.”

 

The demon turned to Seunghyun. “Did the spell ware off?”

 

“Yep!”

 

Minho  turned back to his uncle. “Um, surprise!”

 

“What are you doing here, you can’t be here,” Kibum said.

 

“Sorry, but Taemin got kidnapped and he’s here somewhere.”

 

“I didn’t do it,” the demon lord stated.

 

“We know that, some deadline demons did.”

 

“Deadline demons aren’t allowed here,” Kibum said standing up from his throne.

 

“Yeah, we got that,” Minho  said going over to the throne where his uncle was and started to snoop around, Seunghyun doing the same.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Minho  suddenly pushed a piece of the engraving on the black marble throne and it sunk in effectively causing the chair to move away and reveal a small tunnel. “Did you know this was here, Kibum ssi?”

 

“Yes,” the demon lord answered.

 

“Who else?”

 

Kibum sighed, “My court. It’s full of some of my uncles, I’ll lead you through. I don’t have another meeting for a few hours.”

 

Minho  nodded and started to crawl followed by Seunghyun. Key pushed by Kibum as he got in followed by Jonghyun, Hongki, and then the demon lord who closed the throne behind them. It was dark in the tunnel except for a few streams of light that illuminated just the barest of corners.

 

“Thang it, your ass right in front of me and I can’t even see it, yeobo,” Jonghyun complained.

 

“I thought dogs were supposed to have good eyesight,” Minho said.

 

“It’s a new moon, my senses are kind of watered downed right now,” the werewolf answered.

 

“Ugh, I think I saw something move,” Key whined.

 

“Stop freaking out, Key,” Minho  said.

 

“No, he’s right, I see it, too,” Seunghyun said.

 

“They’re mice, what are mice doing here, it’s too hot for them,” Kibum said.

 

“Crap, it’s Jaejin,” Hongki said.

 

“What are you talking about, Jaejin?” Minho  asked.

 

“Ugh, I hate mice!” Key yelled.

 

“Jaejin’s a mouse shifter mostly, he can turn into one and also kind of controls some. He can see what they see,” Hongki explained.

 

“That’s disgusting yet cool at the same time,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Ew, one touched me, Jjong, one touched me!” Key yelled.

 

“Key, shut up, just chill!” Minho  yelled. “They’re going to know we're here.”

 

“They already do,” Hongki said indicating that the mice were all running ahead of them.

 

Minho  frowned and glared at the mice in the dark. Suddenly, he stopped. It felt like there was clothe under his hands. He began to move it around and light started to filter the tunnel and he saw a grate. He started to shake it, but it wouldn’t come loose.

 

“Allow me,” Seunghyun said and waved his wand causing the grate to explode. “Oh, hey, it worked.”

 

“What, were you expecting it not to?” Minho  asked climbing through the hole.

 

“I was confident it would, but that usually means it won’t,” explained the wizard vampire following after only to ram smack into Minho’s back.

 

The demon stared straight ahead with vibrant red eyes. There was Taemin chained up on a board and his cheeks looked bruised and eyes were red.

 

“Onew!” Seunghyun exclaimed and Minho  turned seeing the wizard in even worse shape. His clothes were drenched, and covered it blood, and he looked all battered up.

 

The wizard/vampire tried to go to him, but Minho  quickly grabbed his arm. “Not yet, we don’t know where your friends are.”

 

“We’re right here.”

 

Suddenly, Minho’s vision went black as he felt pain in the back of his head.   

 

 

 

2min

 

 

“Thang, he’s really weaker than I thought, hyung, it wasn’t even that thick.”

 

Minho  turned around and quickly blinked the blackness away, glaring at the youngest boy of the other group who had his right hand covered in a thin layer of now cracked ice.

 

“However, his head’s pretty hard, my ice cracked,” the boy said and the ice fell from his hand.

 

That’s when Minho  lunged. He knocked the boy to the grown and growled in his face with red eyes.

 

“Yah! I’d get off him if I were you,” said another voice and Minho  turned around seeing Jonghun holding onto Taemin’s rust hair harshly lifting up his own ice covered hand. “You get off my brother or I hit your mate.”

 

Taemin whimpered and Minho  immediately got off the other boy and growled.

 

“Hyung! Why are you doing this?” Seunghyun asked.

 

“You, you backstabber! You told us to wait just so you could seduce that wizard,” Jonghun yelled and let go of Taemin’s hair harshly.

 

“Why does it matter, I wasn’t going to say yes to you anyways,” Seunghyun said.

 

“What do you mean?” the blonde asked.

 

“I was going to accept Minhwan’s offer,” Seunghyun admitted.

 

“Really?” Minhwan asked with a slight smirk.

 

“Why?” Jonghun asked.

 

“Because you’re in love with Hongki, hyung,” Seunghyun explained.

 

The blonde tightened his fists. “What does that have to do with anything!”

 

A high pitched note suddenly rang through the dungeon like room they were in and Minho  covered his ears watching through squinted eyes as Jonghun was thrown against a wall by the noise. He turned to see Hongki walking toward him.

 

“Yah! What do you mean that has nothing to do with it? Do you know what’ve been doing for you for the past three months since that stupid rumor started? For a stupid jerk like you?” Hongki asked and finally came up to Jonghun and punched him hard in the face. “You’re such an idiot. I can’t believe I fell for it when you said you loved me back but you had to do this for your brother, for your freaking family. I’ve been fighting for our love while backing you up, but all you’ve been doing is trying to get us all back down here in this hell hole.”

 

Jonghun suddenly stood up. “We’re demons, this is where we belong!”

 

“You’ve been brainwashed by your stupid uncle! He’s the one that told you about the rumor. You never cared about going back there before then!”

 

“Shut up, you’re a backstabber, too. You wouldn’t understand, you’re even less of a demon than we are,” Jonghun said earning him another punch to the stomach.

 

“At least I actually care about my friends. You didn’t even notice how much stress Seunghyun was under having all four of us ask him at the same time while loving that chicken freak over there. I wanted him to be happy, so I helped them out.”

 

The orange haired boy punched the blonde again.

 

“Hyung!” both the brother and the bowl haired buy called and started for the two quarreling would be lovers grabbing Hongki’s arms.

 

“Why did you bring Taemin into this, don’t you understand you’ve made an even bigger mess! Jonghun!”

 

“Come on, hyung, calm down,” Jaejin said.

 

The orange haired boy took a deep breath before glaring at Jonghun. “What were you planning on doing to Taemin anyways. What was all of this for?”

 

The blonde looked confused and distraught as he leaned against the empty spaced between Taemin and Onew on the board to catch his breath from the punches. “I-I don’t know. We were just supposed to rough them up, I guess, and make Minho  agree to be demon lord and then we’d be accepted back in here.”

 

“And then I would just kick you right back out,” Minho  said. “Did you think about that, hyung. Do you think a demon king that held a grudge against you for hurting their mate, for forcing them into something would let your life be easy?”

 

“Y-you wouldn’t do that, your council wouldn’t allow it,” Jonghun said.

 

Minho  turned to Kibum who was watching in the shadows. “Hey, Kim Kibum ssi, do I have to do what the council says?”

 

“You have the Lucifer curse, the council can’t force you to do anything after you’re eighteen out of fear,” Kibum said.

 

With a smug smiled, Minho  turned back to the blonde. “See, I’d make sure you had to stay outside of the demon realm. But, luckily, I don’t have any interest in being demon king. I can’t, I have a mate. By agreeing to be demon king, I couldn’t be with Taemin.”

 

The blonde suddenly looked shocked. “Wait, you can’t just annul a mateship. He’d have to…”  Jonghun turned to look at Taemin who was silently glaring at him the whole time. Suddenly, anger grew on his face. “No, no way. Uncle! You didn’t say we’d have to kill him!”

 

Suddenly, a man stepped out from another one of the boarded up holes and grinned.

 

“Thought so,” Kibum said and glared with red eyes.

 

“Who’s he?” Minho  asked.

 

The man stared back at them.  “Hello, Minho.”


	16. Sacrifice

**Chapter 16 – Sacrifice**

 

Minho  raised a brow at the man in front of him. He wore a suit and sunglasses, black hair gelled up. What caught Minho’s attention the most, though  was the mustache and goatee the man sported.

 

“Hello, G.O,” Kibum said stepping in front of Minho.

 

“Hyung, who’s this?” Minho  asked. 

 

“He’s a cousin of mine, also part of my counsel,” Kibum answered.

 

“Oh, Kibum, so you are close with your nephew,” the man said. “It’s strange to me to see you there standing beside the boy that should have killed you.”

 

“I’ve already said, he has no interest in the demon realm,” Kibum hissed.

 

G.O smirked and walked over to Minho. “You know, this man killed your mother.”

 

“I know that, but I never knew my mother,” Minho  replied. “Honestly, the more I learn about her, the more I’m glad he killed her. At least he was able to save her from this terrible place.”

 

The goatee man brushed at his jacket. “Yes, I suppose so, she did hate this place. But, it must have been lonely growing up without a mother.”

 

“I never minded,” Minho replied with a shrug trying to act just as nonchalant as the man before him.

 

G.O chuckled. “Ah, then let me ask you a question: Is it true you don’t want to be demon lord?”

 

“Look, from what I hear and witnessed, this place is hell, but this guy seems to be doing pretty well and I’ve got no interest in government,” Minho  replied.

 

“But, you could have so much, Minho y ah,” G.O said and twirled emphasizing the area around him.

 

“I get a burning broken marble castle,” the young demon said sarcastically.

 

The goatee man stopped and slid his sunglasses off. “Yes, well, it’s the traditional look of the demon world. But, no, you can rule a kingdom and have anyone do anything for you at your beck and call, you get to keep all the demon realm riches, you get have all the power you want here. Come now, Minho, you’re a demon, can’t you feel your blood racing for power?”

 

“What would happen to Kibum if I took over?” Minho  asked.

 

The man’s face twitched. “He’d be exiled from here, allowed to go to the other realms.”

 

Lie, Minho  thought. By the look on his uncle’s face, Kibum knew he wouldn’t be allowed to leave here so freely. Minho  guessed it would actually mean death. He turned back to G.O and asked another question. “What about my mate? I can’t be demon lord because I have a mate that’s not demon.”

 

G.O turned and looked at the cat boy still chained to the board who was cutely pouting and glaring.

 

“Oh, so this is the infamous cat shifter, that Lee Minho’s child. He’s quite adorable, looks like a girl,” he said and reached out a hand to stroke the exposed skin between Taemin’s shorts and leggings causing the boy to shiver and whimper, tail whipping out to slap the hand away.

 

“Don’t touch him,” Minho  growled, eyes flaring.

 

“You’re quite protective of him,” G.O said stepping back and slipped his sun glasses into his breast pocket before landing his own red eyes on Minho. “It’s been a long time since we’ve allowed this act, but if you’re willing to give up mateship on him and mate with one of our demons, we can reinstate the cat shifter concubine policy.”

 

“You mean make him my mistress?” Minho  asked.

 

“No,” G.O said. “I’ll be truthful here, there was no rule that a cat shifter belonged to any particular person, anyone could touch them. I doubt many people would touch him if he was yours, though, if you were the demon lord. He is very beautiful though, you might have to share him with the council at least once.”

 

Minho  could feel his anger burning up in his again. “No one touches him but me!”

 

G.O smirked. “Of course, of course, but would you really need him when you have a demon mate; we could even get you a couple more cat shifters if you’re so inclined toward them.”

 

“No! Minho’s mine!” Taemin yelled and started to shake the chains holding him captive.

 

Suddenly, the goatee man jumped up onto the ice platform Jonghun had made and got up into Taemin’s face. “You shut up, you little whore!”

 

“DON’T CALL ME/HIM A WHORE!” both Taemin and Minho  said. Taemin started hissing and spitting at G.O while Minho  walked briskly forward.

 

The young demon was suddenly stopped  by an ice shield. He looked to his side and saw Jonghun kneeling on the ground with hand stretched forward, shoulders shaking. Slowly, he lifted his blonde head and looked at Minho  with tear filled eyes.

 

“Please, Minho, just agree, I can’t stay on that I\island anymore, I want to come back home.”

 

He had seen the Island and wondered briefly why it even existed. Couldn’t they just move to the mainland. Was this what family could reduce you to? Minho  had never had more than his dad. Was this what they called bringing honor to your family? Well, Minho  had his own honor to bring his family and that was to be a good father. What kind of father would he be if he ran out on his kid to become some powerful toy for the demon counsel just so they could reestablish all his uncle had gone through so much pain to turn around; what his mother had died for?

 

Minho  turned to Jonghun, eyes burning into him, but not with anger but understanding. He could hold a grudge for a long time, but when things were so serious, your judgment shouldn’t be clouded by a grudge. “Then move and make your own home.”

 

“Jonghun, let him pass,” G.O said and picked up his glasses, slipping them back onto his face. He held out both hands and slowly round circles began to form in the middle of them. He heard Key shriek as the holes became eyeballs that blinked slowly before bursting, blood splattering out before coming back together and forming twin short swords with a blinking eye on the handles. “This is my curse, the Blind Swordsman Curse. For the durations of their activation I can not see, but don’t get me wrong, I know exactly where everything is. My swords become my eyes. Now then Minho, son of Narsha, let’s see the curse everyone’s been talking about.”

 

“No,” Minho  said. Frozen, he was frozen in fear, not of the man before him, but of himself. He didn’t want to go through that again. There was a small part of him that thought it would be okay, he could just kill the goatee man and everything would go back, but then he would have blood on his hands. And what about Taemin, wouldn’t the boy be scared of him after seeing him kill someone. He would be a murderer. He was already a murderer, or could you call someone a murderer if they killed someone that came back to life? Either way, he didn’t want to do it.

   

“Come now, it would have been pointless of me to have brought you here if you weren’t going to even show it to me.” G.O walked over to Taemin and placed a sword to the boy’s neck. “Unless, you’re going to give in. Since you’re not going to show your curse, I’ll say this, be the council’s toy, or I’ll kill him.”

 

Just for a second, Minho  wondered if the other man was dumb. Taemin would just come back to life, but then he remembered seeing Taemin die, he didn’t like that. And of course, there was the baby. Just because Taemin came back alive, would the baby? But, there was no way he was giving in, they’d just kill Taemin anyways after doing horrible things to the poor boy.

 

“I’m getting impatient, Minho,” G.O said.

 

“Yah!” Kibum yelled, “If you live, you’re fired.”

 

“Can it, Kibum, you can’t do anything with your dependent power. The only one with your blood is right here in front of me. That’s why everyone wanted Narsha to rule because at least she was useful on her own. Even if her curse was cowardly, at least she could take care of herself.”

 

G.O pressed his sword harder to Taemin’s neck, a fine red line appearing.

 

“St-stop,” Taemin said softly, the cry feeling Minho’s ears.

 

Minho  stayed frozen.

 

“Fine,” G.O said and suddenly brought his sword down in a quick motion. Taemin gave a cry.

 

“Taemin!” Key screamed breaking Minho’s trance. He turned and saw the vampire being held back by his mate.

 

Minho  turned his attention to his own mate. The boy’s shirt had been torn opened revealing his creamy chest, faint pink kiss marks covering it still. G.O lifted one of his swords to Taemin’s chest.

 

“I wonder, would he come back to life if I stabbed him in the heart?” G.O moved his sword lower to his stomach. “How about his stomach, surely that would take a long time to heal.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened as he watched a small trail of blood run down Taemin’s stomach.

 

“On the count of three, Minho, I’ll run him in. Give in,” G.O threatened. “One…”

 

Taemin turned pleading eyes to Minho. He knew what they were saying, not pleading for him, but for the one inside of him.

 

“Two…” The sword was pulled back a little, ready to aim and Minho felt his skin sizzle, starting from his collar and moving down. Ah, he remembered this feeling.

 

“Three,” Minho  said and smirked.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

That voice, it sent shivers down Jonghyun’s back. He turned to see his younger friend punch through the wall of ice in front of him, flames spreading across his skin and to his wings, burning holes into his costume and melting his wings into knife like feathers.

 

“Shit, he’s gone Lucifer,” Jonghyun said. 

 

“What!” Key screamed and tried to get loose from Jonghyun’s grip, but he only held the vampire tighter. “That idiot, how can he activate that thing?”

 

Jonghyun watched as Minho  moved toward where G.O was standing moving his sword away from Taemin and smirking. “Ah, I can feel your power, though I wish I could see it seems like it would be scary.”

 

Minho  only laughed and spread his wings, the sound of metal clashing together filling the dungeon.

 

“Is…is that the curse?” Seunghyun asked. “Minho  was already a little scary, but that’s crazy.”

 

Minho  was standing below the ice pedestal and reached a hand out, beckoning the other demon down with his finger. G.O smirked and jumped down, immediately swinging his swords about. The younger demon dodged them and  swept a wing out cutting across the other’s chest.

 

“W-was that your wing?” G.O asked and stood up laughing, holding an arm to his stomach. “I’ve heard your whole body becomes a weapon. I wonder if you can fly with metal, though. Shall we take this to the air?”

 

Large light gray wings spurted from G.O’s back and he shot up in the air quickly followed by Minho. The goatee man shot forward with his swords and slashed them in an almost dance like way, Minho’s wings moving forward to block every stroke before he shot his leg out to block.

 

“Hey, while they’re busy, let’s get Onew and Taemin free,” Jonghyun said. “We have to move slowly so we don’t attract Minho’s attention.”

 

They all nodded and started forward, but another block of ice shot up.

 

“Jonghun!” Jonghyun yelled.    

 

The blonde was looking down on the ground.  “Don’t move.”

 

“What are you doing, hyung, you should get out of here, this is really dangerous,” Seunghyun said.

 

“Really, the curse part of this is that he has to kill someone for it to end,” Jonghyun said.

 

Jonghun shook his head. “I don’t believe that, didn’t he activate it before? I didn’t hear anyone dying then.”

 

Key suddenly pushed out of Jonghyun’s arms and approached the blonde who put up another ice wall. “Yah! You listen here you brainwashed idiot. Someone did die, it was Taemin. That was twice I’ve seen him die, I don’t like watching people die. Now, we’re going to go get my brother and my friend before something else goes wrong.”

 

“No,” was the elemental’s response and he looked up at Key, brown eyes blue as well as his skin.

 

“Hyung!”

 

Jonghyun turned to see a scared Minhwan and Jaejin still holding Hongki back, a hand clasped over his mouth so that he couldn’t use his siren powers. “He’s going into shock!”

 

Slowly, Jonghun stood up.

 

“Key, come here, I think this is dangerous.”

 

The vampire just smirked. “An elemental going into to shock isn’t that dangerous, is just means I’ll have to cut some sense into him, and I do mean cut.”

 

Jonghyun watched as his mate’s fingernails grew long, irises filling in the whites of his eyes.

 

“Get Taemin and Onew, I think the chicken maniac passed out a long time ago,” Key said  swiping a claw against the ice wall in front of him which cracked and crumbled.

 

“Right, you going to be okay?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Yeobo, I’m a hot piece of ass fighting, ice, who do you think will win?” Key asked and licked a piece of ice that had landed on his mouth off.

 

Jonghyun smirked and grabbed Seunghyun’s arm leading him over to the board. From his peripheral, Jonghyun saw Minhwan maneuver away from Hongki, allowing Jaejin to take control of holding him back. Immediately, ice started flying at their heads. Seunghyun lifted his wand and put up a light orange shield as they made their way  to the board holding a thrashing Taemin and passed out Onew.

 

“Argh!”

 

Jonghyun saw Minhwan on the ground with Kibum holding him in place.

 

“Nice one, hyung,” Jonghyun called out.

 

The demon lord just waved him off.

 

Jonghyun jumped onto the ice pedestal and started jiggling Taemin’s chains about. “Where’s the key?”

 

“I don’t know, I got one on my leg undone,” Taemin said sounding a bit snappish which surprised the werewolf.

 

“Right, Seunghyun?”

 

The wizard/vampire was tapping the cuffs with his wand and only getting sparks before moving to the actual chains which quickly let loose.

 

“The cuffs are magic proof, but the chains come off,” Seunghyun said. Jonghyun went over and helped get Onew down before they went over to Taemin and broke his chains.

 

The cat boy started tugging at a cuff around his neck with a chain still attached.

 

“Is that a leash?” Jonghyun asked.

 

The cat boy made a face and pouted. “It won’t come off.”

 

“We’ll get something to take it off when we get out of here,” Seunghyun said kneeling down by Onew and trying to lesson some of the wounds. 

 

The cat boy looked up and so did Jonghyun. They were still at it, Minho just blocking and kicking as G.O slashed his swords.

 

“Really, is this all you can do, block?” the older demon asked and paused in his swinging. “You aren’t as great as I thought you’d be.” The goatee man started laughing. “Weak, I bet your so called mate is even embarrassed to see you like this.”

 

“Pabo,” Taemin said softly.

 

Jonghyun looked at the cat boy curiously before he heard crashing. He looked around to see G.O on the ground, one sword a few feet away. Minho  landed as well and picked up the sword and started walking toward the older demon.

 

“Wh-what are you doing with that, you can’t use it,” he said getting up.

 

Minho  moved to the side without a sword and grinned evilly when G.O started to look around.

 

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. “He can’t feel where he is without the swords in his hands.”

 

Minho  picked up the sword and poked at the eye on it. G.O gave an agonizing scream causing the younger demon to laugh. He dropped the sword on the ground and lifted his foot coming down hard onto the eye on the hilt. Jonghyun flinched hearing the sickening sound of the eye being crushed along with another agonizing scream.

 

“Ugh!”

 

The werewolf turned to see Taemin bent over the edge of the pedestal heaving. Jonghyun gave him a sympathetic look before turning back to the two fighting demons. Minho was walking toward G.O who had recalled his swords and was scurrying away with one hand covering his damaged eye. He recalled his wings and slipped through one of the boarded up holes. Minho  tried to follow, but his wings refused to let him threw and he just screamed.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

“What a wimp.”

 

The voice of his mate brought Jonghyun’s attention away from the screaming demon. “Where’s Jonghun?”

 

The vampire pointed to the unconscious scratched up boy surrounded by a cracked wall of ice. “He passed out, too much stress. What are we going to do now? I wouldn’t have cared if he killed that demon guy, but now we’re in danger.”

 

“Shit, I didn’t think about that,” Jonghyun said. “What are we suppose to do?”

 

“We could always throw Kibum out there,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun raised a brow. “Which Kibum?”

 

“Okay, you know what, nevermind,” Key said.    

 

Jonghyun turned back to see Minho  and turned away from the place G.O had escaped from and was looking around, the marks on his body glowing through his torn clothes. There was the sound of someone jumping and Jonghyun looked down just in time to see Taemin started toward Minho. 

 

“Taemin!” Key screamed seeing him, too.

 

 The cat boy turned around guiltily.

 

“No, Taemin, you’re not about to do what I think you’re about to,” said his brother crossing his arms.

 

“But, Umma,” Taemin protested, “what else am I suppose to do. Don’t you think it hurts him to be that way. He needs me.”  

 

“Exactly, he needs you which is why you’re not going to do that to him. I had to let him have you in a movie theater and put you in ripped jeans so you could seduce him into stop treating you with guilt. What do you think I’m going to have to do if you make him kill you again,” Key said.

 

Taemin just pouted again and crossed his arms stubbornly.

 

“Uh, guys, he’s going for Hongki and Jaejin,” Jonghyun pointed out the scared mouse boy and the orange hair boy who was glaring.

 

“What am I suppose to do?” Taemin asked. “All I ever do is get kidnapped and cause everyone trouble. I can’t take this anymore, why does everyone think I’m weak? If the only good thing I can do is dying, then let me die.”

 

“Taemin!” Key yelled, “You’re more precious to us than that, stop acting like this!” 

 

“No, I’m so fed up with all of this. I’m tired of people I don’t know calling me a whore, I’m tired of being treated like some doll, I’m a guy too, and I’m tired of me being a cat shifter getting in the way of everything.”

 

“If that’s how it is, then wouldn’t sacrificing yourself just be proving everyone right, that cat shifters aren’t good for anything else but whoring and killing,” Jonghyun said; he didn’t like seeing Taemin like this, wasn’t he suppose to smile when times were rough, be the little ray of sunshine. That had always been how Jonghyun thought of the cat shifter. He had been too far into his werewolf form the last time to really witness everything with human feelings, and actually he still felt guilty for letting Taemin get kidnapped. Taemin was supposed to be his son, right? “I know you don’t like being called a whore, but what about a sacrifice? Do you want to be known as Minho’s sacrifice or Minho’s mate?”

 

The cat boy’s face suddenly fell and a blank look came over him. “I’m not…I’m not a sacrifice…I’m…I’m his mate.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened as he watched Taemin’s fingernail’s grow like Key’s had, only these looked a lot more like cat nails and his pupils dilated into slits, little fangs growing longer. There was a stubborn look in his eyes as he turned away from them.

 

“I’m his mate, damn it!”

 

 


	17. When Taemin's Pissed

**Chapter 17 – When Taemin’s Pissed**

 

“Taemin!” Key yelled as the cat boy rushed off toward the demon that was quickly making his way toward the trembling mouse boy and Hongki.

 

“What just happened?” Jonghyun asked his mate.

 

“He went into vampire fight mode like I did earlier, but I didn’t think he had a fight mode, I’ve never seen it before,” Key said. “Taemin, come back here.”

 

The cat boy was already behind Minho. With a hiss, he jumped onto the demon’s back and started scratching at the base of his wings. Minho  roared and arched, hands reaching backwards to grab at Taemin. Taemin hissed and jumped off, quickly backing away and got into a crouching position, tail straight up and frizzed out just like a cat getting ready to attack. The demon turned around and growled at Taemin, wings coming forward in a protective manner.

 

“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Seunghyun asked holding the still unconscious Onew in his arms.  

 

“I don’t think there’s really anything we can do,” Key said and Jonghyun saw tears form in his eyes. Immediately, he brought his mate into his chest and held him close.

 

There were footsteps and suddenly Jaejin and Hongki were standing with them. The bowl cut hair boy had finally let the orange haired boy free.

 

“Here, take him, I’m getting out of here,” Jaejin said and started rushing away. Hongki immediately grabbed onto his arm.

 

“You can’t seriously be running away and leaving your hyungs and dongsaengs here alone,” Hongki said with a threatening look on his face.

 

The boy sighed and stayed.

 

“Good boy, now, what happened to Taemin?” Hongki said turning to the two mates.

 

“He’s gone crazy,” Jonghyun replied. “I don’t know what he’s doing. He was going to go sacrifice himself again, but I said some stuff and he went off. He’s really pissed, I’ve never seen him like that before.”

 

Key raised his head from Jonghyun’s chest. “He’s never been this angry before. He usually gets over things quick, what did your stupid want to be boyfriend say to him before we got here?”

 

“He said a bunch of stuff about cat shifters being whores and stuff and how he’s too obedient,” Jaejin said. “I’ve never seen Jonghun hyung be so cruel before.”

 

“This sucks; everyone’s stressed out. This is supposed to be our holiday away from stress, but all we do is get more of it,” Jonghyun complained and went back to watch the two mates who were just glaring at each other. “I mean, look at that, are they going to fight or are they going to go back to normal?”

 

Just then, Taemin launched at Minho, claw like nails raking against the demon’s barrier of knife like wings. The shiver inducing sound of metal scraping against metal filled the dungeon. Taemin jumped back and they stood just staring at each other again. Slowly, Minho  moved his wings away from their protective position in front of him until they spread wide and threatening to his side. The cat boy hissed again and launched at Minho only to have his claws come in contact with a quick wing making that screeching sound again. Taemin attacked again only to be met with a metal wing, claws streaking across the feathers and tarnishing them with scratches.

 

Jonghyun covered his ears not able to take the sound anymore. “It’s like a bunch of cars crashing!”

 

The others also had their ears somewhat covered wincing every time Taemin’s claws came in contact with Minho’s wings. Eventually, the demon got fed up with the attacks and brought a leg out, knocking Taemin off his feet. The demon turned around and shook his feathers and Taemin took that opportunity to jump back onto Minho’s back again.

 

“T…Taemin…stop him.”

 

“Onew, please, take an easy,” Seunghyun said and everyone turned to see the wizard trying to sit up, eyes blinking.

 

“He’ll hurt…he’ll kill it…” Onew said and started coughing.

 

“It? What are you talking about Onew?” Jonghun asked.

 

“Taemin hasn’t told you guys yet?” Hongki asked. “Now I understand why you aren’t freaking out as much as you should be.”

 

“Do you know something we don’t?” Jonghyun asked.

 

The orange haired boy looked out at the fighting mates. “Taemin’s pregnant.”

 

Other then the sounds of the fighting mates, there was silence until Key pushed himself away from Jonghyun.

 

“I knew it! What else could they have possibly wanted to tell us today. Those idiots!” the vampire yelled and jumped down from the ice pedestal that was slowly getting shorter as it melted.

 

“Key, what are you doing?” Jonghyun asked jumping down as well.

 

“I’m going to stop them,” Key said.

 

“How do you plan to do that?”

 

Taemin was still on his mate’s back, claws digging into his shoulders holding on as the demon thrashed about. Minho  gave a violent shake causing Taemin to yowl before suddenly leaning forward and snapping his fangs down onto Minho’s throat. The demon screamed and fell to his knees and Taemin bit and sucked blood from more parts of his neck.

 

“Yah! Taemin! Stop it already. We get it, so quite playing around. Did you forget you’re pregnant?” Key yelled. “And you were going to sacrifice yourself, stop being so selfish, there’s two of you now, so quite it! What about the baby?”

 

Suddenly, the cat boy ripped himself away from the demon and looked at Key. “Baby?”

 

 His pupils went back to normal and his claws retracted from Minho’s back. The demon gave a shake and Taemin fell off rolling onto the black marble ground. Taemin sat up and held his stomach tears in his eyes.

 

“The baby.”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

“Key, we have to get Taemin out of here now,” Jonghyun screamed.

 

Minho  was staggering around the dungeon moaning with blood pouring down the sides of his neck. He stopped when he reached a wall of fire and turned back around, marks glowing bright. He flashed his wings out and jumped into the air making an arc and headed straight for Taemin.

 

“Taemin, get up!” Jonghyun yelled.

 

The cat boy looked up with confusion written in his eyes and started looking around. His eyes widened seeing Minho  coming straight at him.

 

“Minho, you idiot, you’re just going to hurt yourself!” Key shouted.

 

“He can’t hear you Key,” Jonghyun said. “T-Taemin will be fine.”

 

“What about…” tears sprung up in the vampire’s eyes and he grabbed onto his mate, “what about the baby?”

 

Taemin was too far away for them to reach him at the speed Minho was going. He closed his own eyes, feeling tears spring to them as well. “I don’t know.”

 

“Minho!”

 

The cat boy’s scream sent knives to Jonghyun’s heart. It was full of so much anguish. It seemed like Minho’s mother hadn’t done what she did for power, but why then did she have to give Minho  such a terrible curse?

 

After a few seconds, Jonghyun opened his eyes and looked to the place Taemin had been. It was empty. He looked up and saw fluttering Minho holding onto Taemin. He still had his metal wings and glowing marks, but there was an almost calm look on his face as he struggled in the air. Suddenly, he rammed into a wall and fell. Jonghyun quickly grabbed Key and pulled him along to where Minho  was on the ground holding Taemin above him. The demon began to move and covered the boy and himself with his wings and growling threateningly at the mates who stopped in their tracks.

 

What was going on, was Taemin dead or not? Jonghyun felt Key moving closer and grabbed his hand to stop the vampire.

 

“Don’t come closer.”

 

The werewolf’s eyes widened hearing Taemin’s sweet voice.

 

“Shh, Minho, it’s okay, calm down,” the cat boy urged and both Jonghyun and Key looked at each other curiously.

 

“Taemin what’s going on?” Key asked quietly.

 

Minho  gave a grumbled and shifted his wings threateningly at Key.

 

“Don’t talk, don’t move, okay. I’m going to try something,” Taemin said from the confines of his mate’s wings.

 

Silence. Jonghyun held his mate’s hand tightly as his heartbeat quickened and waited.

 

As seconds ticked by, Jonghyun watched his friend’s wings slacken around Taemin’s and his body before they fell back in place behind him revealing a sleepy looking Minho with Taemin’s hand wrapped around his neck and head covered in the crook of the demon’s neck. Suddenly, the demon went totally slack and fainted onto the ground with Taemin on top of him. The cat boy slowly moved himself away, straddling his mate’s hips and turned to look at his brother and Jonghyun.

 

The werewolf smirked seeing the blood trickling down the side of Taemin’s face as the boy looked innocently at them and lifted his arm to wipe the blood away.

 

“I think he’ll be okay now.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

Fluffy clouds and pastel colored balloons filled Minho’s mind. His body felt warm and his stomach curled and uncurled as if he’d be sick, but the calming images kept everything at bay. Though, they were starting to get annoying. Slowly, Minho  forced his eyes opened. The balloons popped as he blinked and the clouds blurred into a slight haze that disappeared the more Minho  concentrated on what was before him. He let out a soft sad smile and reached a hand out to cup the face before him.

 

“Hey,” he croaked out.

 

The cat boy smiled and nuzzled his hand. “You woke up.”

 

“Was I asleep?”

 

Taemin nodded and kissed Minho’s hand before moving away.

 

Minho  groaned as the tried to sit up. He wanted to scream filling his back was on fire.

 

“Hey there, Mr. Lucifer,” said a smirking voice that Minho  knew as Jonghyun’s.

 

The demon frowned and face palmed himself. “Did I really go Lucifer?”

 

“Yep!” the werewolf said happily.

 

“Then why do you sound so happy about it?” Minho  asked.

 

“Because you didn’t kill anybody this time,” Jonghyun responded and Minho immediately became alert and looked around.

 

Key, Jonghyun, and Taemin were all crouched around him. Seunghyun was holding Onew up as they made there way over and Kibum was off a little farther holding Jaejin and Minhwan by the back of their collars with Hongki carrying out a passed out Jonghun on his back.

 

“Wait, where’s that G.O guy?” Minho asked.

 

Key scoffed. “That coward? He ran away after you stepped on his creepy sword.”

 

“Yeah man, that was pretty gross. You basically stepped on the eye part and he probably has a blind eye now,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Is that all I did, I don’t really remember,” Minho  said.

 

Jonghyun and Key looked at each other uncertainly.

 

“Oh, come on,” Taemin said and turned to Minho. “I’ll tell you then. After G.O ran away, you started looking for someone else and were going to attack Hongki and Jaejin hyung. I was going to go and, well…but they yelled at me for it.”

 

Minho  frowned at his mate knowing what he meant.

 

“I might have said some stuff that made him a little mad,” Jonghyun admitted. “He kind went all tiger on us.”

 

“He went on fight mode. Vampires’ nails grow into really long knife like weapons and stuff when we fight, except only pureblood vampires are suppose to be able to do that, so it was weird seeing a cat version. Oh, and you fought together.”

 

“Wait, I fought with Taemin?” Minho asked and turned to his mate. “We fought, we’ve never fought?”

 

“Yeah, and please don’t ever fight again, it was really scary,” Jonghyun said and started making motions with his hands. “He was all like scratch, scratch, scratch, and you were all like growl, shake, block. I don’t know what you guys would be like in a couple fight.”

 

Minho  couldn’t help but smirk at his friend. He then turned to Taemin. “So, how come I’m not still under my curse?”

 

“We don’t really know,” Key said.

 

“I bit you a lot when we were fighting,” Taemin said. “I kind of came back to my senses when they mentioned the baby.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened. “Oh, the baby, is it okay?”

 

Taemin nodded. “Onew did a spell while you were passed out. It’s not that big yet, so it’s fine.”

 

“We thought you were going to kill him. When he finally got off your back, you flew up and started diving for him.”

 

“Yeah, but he only picked me up and started flying about. I kind of tore up  your wings a little so you couldn’t fly well and fell back to the ground,” Taemin explained.

 

“Is that why my back hurts?” Minho asked.

 

“Yeah, sorry, it’s still bleeding a little,” Taemin said shyly.

 

“It was really weird. You fell, but you made sure that Taemin was above you and then you wrapped your wings around him when we tried to get close and got all overprotective and stuff,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Then I fed from you more and you passed  out, the end,” Taemin said and turned to Jonghyun. “You take too long to tell stories, hyung.”

 

Minho  chuckled lightly at his friend’s shocked face and reached a hand out to pet Taemin’s head. The cat boy immediately began to purr.

 

“Oh, by the way, you still have the one mark on your neck, your eyes are still red, and your wings are still out,” Key pointed out. “Don’t worry though, your wings are back to their annoying dark gray featheriness.”

 

“Good to know,” Minho  said sarcastically and felt the appendages fluttering behind him in irritation. He was still mad at them for not cooperating at the ball. “Still, how come I’m not in Lucifer mode if I didn’t kill anyone.”

 

“Minho.”

 

Minho  turned and looked at the demon lord who was coming closer dragging along the two boys.

 

“Kibum, do you know what happened?” Minho  asked. The demon lord had a look of awe on his face.

 

“I’ve never seen it before, but, there is a way to over come your curse,” Kibum said.

 

“Really?” Minho  asked.

 

“Usually there’s no need for it because most curses don’t activate by emotion. I can’t even use mine unless I have someone related to me with me,” the demon lord said. “But, for things like the Lucifer curse, the person with the curse just needs to become so weak that their body and will want to stop. Usually, no one’s strong enough to over power the person with the curse, but since Taemin’s your mate, you probably unconsciously treated him as something that you needed to put up with.”

 

“Now that I think about it,” Jonghyun started, “you were just blocking Taemin and trying to get him away from you. It was Taemin that did all the attacking.”

 

The cat boy blushed. “Oh.”

 

“He was lucky to bite you,” Kibum continued. “Vampires give off a feeling when they feed and he must have been giving it off extra strong being so angry. What kind of feeling is it?”

 

“The kind that makes you feel like a pedophile,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Hyung~” both Taemin and Minho  whined at the same time.

 

“Well, I don’t think it’s all out of your system yet, Minho. I advise you get back to the vampire realm and just rest, maybe try and use up some of the left over energy,” Kibum said leading the two boys to a boarded up hole in the wall and kicking some down with Hongki and carrying the blonde elemental with him.

 

“Wait, where are you taking them?” Minho  asked.

 

“We’re going to have a little talk and then I have to fire some people,” Kibum said.

 

“Won’t that cause problems?” Minho  asked.

 

The demon lord suddenly looked at his nephew seriously. “Minho, you don’t want to become demon king, right?”

 

Minho  shook his head.

 

“Then you’ll give me support? I know it was my fault that Taemin died the last time, and sort of my fault he almost got killed this time as well, but I’ve always dreamed of a demon realm that was safe,” Kibum said.

 

“If that’s what you want, then make it come true. I wouldn’t mind visiting here if it was safe,” Minho  said and smiled.

 

“Yeah,” Kibum said and started into the hole before throwing over his shoulder. “Oh, and congratulations on the baby.”

 

“Yeah, how did that happen?” Key asked.

 

“Um, could we maybe walk and talk?” Seunghyun asked shifting Onew’s arm around his shoulder to be more comfortable. “This guy really needs to get some rest and I need to make a potion for him.”

 

Everyone quickly stood up. Minho  winced as he did so, but managed to walk mostly straight.

 

“Come on, Taemin,” Key said and grabbed onto his brother’s arm.

 

The demon felt a surge go through him and immediately slapped the vampire’s hand away with a growl. Key’s eyes widened and he moved away from the cat boy. Slowly, Minho  calmed down and moved his arms around his mate.

 

“Sorry,” he said.

 

“Okay~ no one touch Taemin for a while,” Jonghyun said. “Come on yeobo, let’s get out of here.”

 

“How do we do that?” Key asked.

 

“Seunghyun, hand me my wand,” Onew said and the wizard/vampire dug into his mate’s back pocket and pulled out the wand handing it to Onew. He did a few flicks and muttered some words before handing the wand back. “Okay, follow the chicken signs.”

 

A bunch of chicken shaped arrows started pointing toward the portal and they fallowed.

 

“So, explain how this happened, the baby I mean,” Key said.

 

“You won’t get mad, right?” Taemin asked.

 

“I’m too worn out to be mad,” the vampire said.

 

“I can answer what happened,” Seunghyun said. “I was restocking the seahorse parasite while Onew was charming the wine for Taemin’s party. He came to say hi and broke some of the vials. You stole one then, didn’t you?”

 

The cat boy nodded. “I wanted a baby. Jaejoong hyung’s was really cute.”

 

 “You’re something else, you know that,” Key said. “At least maybe mom will stop bugging me about having my own kid. You know this is going to be really difficult, right?”

 

“It’s okay,” Taemin said, “I’m a big boy, I can take responsibility and Minho  will help me.”

 

“Of course, I helped make it,” Minho  said and nuzzled his mate’s hair as they walked finally reaching the area where they had come in seeing that it was now a ring of fire instead of a fountain like on the island. “So, how do we get back.”

 

“Same way you got in, that’s how these things work,” Onew said.

 

Minho  sighed. “My back’s still bleeding right, I don’t feel like moving, so you guys do it.”

 

They all quickly did the transporting ritual and walked through the flames. This time, Minho  didn’t even blink seeing his mate die, at least now he knew he wouldn’t ever have to die again, of course, that was if he didn’t throw himself in the way when Minho  was three seconds away from killing someone else literally. Maybe he was getting better at controlling his powers. He sure hoped so.

 

“Yah, Taemin that means you got pregnant on your birthday,” Key suddenly yelled as they made it to the boat on the island and turned to his brother. “How could you use Umma like that? Now I really can’t beat Minho  up for getting you pregnant because I helped you seduce him.”

 

The cat boy giggled and Minho  held him tighter before turning to Key. “Hey, Umma, thanks.”

 

The vampire turned red and hurried into the boat. “Yah~ who gave you permission to call me that?”

 


	18. Yoogeun

**Chapter 18 – Yoogeun**

 

 

The halls were unusually empty. Jonghyun could just make out the sound of music coming from the ballroom filtering through them and he pulled his mate along. Seunghyun and Onew had left for the wizard’s room in another area of the castle when they arrived at the door and they had just dropped off Minho  and Taemin at their room.

 

“Geez, they’re still partying. You would think they would have gone looking for us,” Key said.

 

“I’m sure they did, Key,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Yeah, my dad probably just didn’t want to cause a big fuss, someone should probably tell them that we’re back, though,” said the vampire.

 

“Seunghyun ah said he would do it,” the werewolf said and opened the door to the vampire’s room. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

 

The vampire shut the door and Jonghyun made his way to the dresser and pulled out some sweat pants and new boxers. He started undressing, but the moment he got his done, he felt hands pushing him onto the bed. The werewolf didn’t have time to say a thing before Key suddenly crawled on top of him.

 

“Yeobo~ what are you doing?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Key began unbuttoning his vest and shirt, slipping them off while staring straight at Jonghyun with lust filled eyes. “Someone could have died today, Jonghyun, isn’t it these kinds of times when you should remind yourself that you’re most alive, that you’re loved.”

 

The vampire leaned down and kissed Jonghyun harshly, rubbing his butt against the werewolf’s groin. Jonghyun moaned but found it in him to push Key away lightly.

 

Key rolled his eyes and glared down at his mate. “Look, just work with me here, all you have to do is just lay there. You’re usually horny every other time of the day.”

 

He started to kiss down Jonghyun’s chest and the werewolf had an even harder time pushing him away. He was really scaring Jonghyun, the werewolf wasn’t use to being jumped.  “Key, if you want to talk, let’s talk; it’s not good to keep things inside.”

 

With a huff, Key started to remove his arm things and began undoing his pants. “Fine, I’m still shaky over what happened earlier, I just found out my brother’s pregnant, and I’m horny, so I need to relieve some stress. Now, you can either complain some more or let me ride you.”

 

Jonghyun swallowed harshly, eyes going wide. Key wasn’t usually the dominant type when it came to their love making and he’d never ridden him before. Just the image of Key bouncing up and down on top of him made all Jonghyun’s resistance wash away and he immediately became hard.

 

The vampire smirked feeling the other poking against his still clothe bottom. “Good puppy,” he said and reached a hand back to pet Jonghyun’s now erect member approvingly. Then, Key kneeled up eyes staring straight into Jonghyun’s as the started undoing his pants. He stood up just enough to get one leg out before kneeling back on top of Jonghyun and shook the other pant leg off. He bent down, naked skin touching naked skin and kissed Jonghyun.

 

Immediately, the werewolf moved his hands around his mate’s waist and slipped his tongue inside. The vampire gave a small sound of surprise before moving his own tongue to meet with the others, blocking it teasingly as he moved his back end against Jonghyun’s member causing the werewolf to moan loudly. Eventually, Jonghyun broke the kiss.

 

“Key~ stop teasing me already,” the werewolf said.

 

Key chuckled and sat up smirking at Jonghyun and lifted three fingers to his mouth. Jonghyun watched in a daze, mouth slightly opened, as Key teasingly rolled his tongue around each finger, moving them in and out of his mouth. His mate was always hot to Jonghyun, but right now, Key was even sexier.

 

The vampire leaned back and spread his legs wide, revealing everything to the werewolf stuck beneath him. He reached between his legs and teased his entrance with one finger before slipping it in moving it about, side to side and in and out. Jonghyun had to hold tight onto the bed sheets to keep from just taking all control right then and miss out on this never before seen sight of Key preparing himself.    

 

Soon, Key slipped in a second finger and began scissoring, moaning softly in pain and pleasure, back arched and head moving from side to side. He moved his fingers in deeper and Jonghyun watched as he jolted, member giving a violent twitch and precum began leaking out. Key added a third and kept hitting that spot.

 

“Jjong,” he moaned and looked at his mate with hazy eyes.

 

Quickly, Jonghyun moved his hand and pushed down on the tip of Key’s member to keep him from coming. “Key, Yeobo, I thought you were going to ride me,” he said, voice husky.

 

The vampire whined, but took his fingers out and swatted Jonghyun’s hand away from his member. He moved back and lifted himself over his mate’s member, holding the pulsing organ with one hand as he began to lower himself. He groaned as he was penetrated and Jonghyun sighed in bliss as his mate’s heat surrounded his aching flesh.

 

“Yeobo~” Key whined once he was all the way seated, hands holding himself steady on Jonghyun’s chest.

 

Jonghyun lightly caressed his mate’s leg encouraging him to move. Slowly, Key lifted himself then quickly sat back down giving a slightly pained but needy moan and repeated. The rhythm was slow and achingly teasing. Eventually, Jonghyun began to move his hips upward, aiming for Key’s prostate.

 

“J-Jjongie!” Key exclaimed and arched backwards, bouncing on his mate faster, rolling his hips a bit as he did so.

 

The werewolf appreciatively moaned at the increased friction and moved his hand to stroke his mate’s member, teasing the tip with his thumb, spreading the precum against the sensitive vibrant skin.

 

“C-close,” Key moaned.

 

Jonghyun reached a hand up and brought his mate down for a searing kiss, lifting his hips higher so Key went down harsher on him. The vampire moved his tongue along with Jonghyun’s, making a messy erotic dance to the beat of their thrusting until Key arched and came between their bodies. Jonghyun gave one more thrust, seeing his mate’s blissful face and filled him. Key flopped on top of his mate for a second, breathing harshly. The werewolf tried to reach for a kiss, but Key just smirked and moved away, rolling over.

 

“You still stressed out?” Jonghyun asked breathlessly.

 

“Nope, you’re a better stress reliever than a stress ball,” Key joked.

 

Jonghyun smirked. “You saying you’d rather squeeze me?”

 

Key winked over at his mate. “Want to go again and I’ll show you how hard I can squeeze.”

 

Jonghyun laughed. “This conversation is getting dirty. I’m tired though.”

 

The vampire raised an eyebrow at his mate. “You, tired after one go? You should really take up these times when I actually want to have sex. You know we’re going to be watching Taemin’s kid half the time, right, which means less sex?”

 

Jonghyun shot up in bed and rolled on top of his mate. “You’re seriously going to become his babysitter?”

 

“Of course, I’m his Umma,” Key said. “Besides, we can practice for our own?”

 

Jonghyun smirked. “Does that mean we can practice making one, too?”

 

 

2min

 

 

 

Minho  hissed as he lay on Taemin’s bed after removing his shredded and burnt shirt and coat, chest down and wings sprawled out to the side. He heard Taemin gasped and smiled lightly at him. “Are they really that bad?”

 

“I’m sorry, hyung, let me clean it for you,” Taemin said and he heard him shuffling about. He felt one side of the bed lower as the cat boy climbed on.

 

Minho  groaned when he felt Taemin run his finger across one of the claw scratches on the base of his wings. It sent both extreme pain and pleasure through him as that was a sensitive area. He sighed softly as he felt a wet towel lightly dabbing at his back. His eyes fluttered close until he felt something rough touch the wounds.

 

“Taemin, what are you doing?” Minho  asked, turning his bed a little and caught a glance of his mate with his tongue sticking out.

 

The cat boy looked at him a little embarrassedly. “Vampire saliva keeps infection away and helps the wounds heal faster.”

 

“Oh,” Minho  said stupidly figuring that's why Taemin’s bites always disappeared after a day.

 

Taemin went back to licking the cuts and Minho  couldn’t help but shiver and moan when his tongue touched the cuts around his wings. He could feel the pull of his curse in the back of his mind as the familiar hunger grew. Kibum had said he still needed to blow off some energy, but he wondered if Taemin would be okay with it.

 

“Hyung,” came Taemin’s soft voice and Minho  lifted himself and turned to sit.

 

The cat boy was sitting on his knees, face down as he fiddled with his fingers, ears flat and tail slowly moving back and forth against the yellow sheets. For the first time since coming to, Minho  actually took in his mate’s appearance. His straightened and styled hair was starting to curl and was a cute mess on his head. His shirt and vest were torn completely down the middle revealing his creamy kissed stained chest with small minor cuts here and there. What caught most of Minho’s attention, though, were the cuffs. Taemin still had the cuffs from being chained up and a collar like one around his neck with a short length of chain still stuck to it.

 

Minho  knew it probably wasn’t right to be so turned on by the tattered state of his mate, but he felt that hunger grow. Visions of Taemin chained to the bed filled his mind, looking at him with tear filled yet lusty pretty eyes, moaning as Minho  roughly pounded into him while holding tight to the leash on the collar and screaming for him to stop with pleasure. Quickly, the demon shook those thoughts away. No, he definitely couldn’t treat Taemin that way.

 

However, Minho  did reach out and grab the length of chain, pulling Taemin closer to him. The cat boy gave out a surprised cry and looked at Minho  with shock. The demon looked back down at him, eyes red and voice lower than normal.

 

“Taemin, what’s this?”

 

The cat boy pouted. “They thought it was funny to put a leash on me. Seunghyun hyung said I couldn’t get it off until tomorrow.”

 

Minho  smirked. “It’s…kind of sexy,” he admitted and tugged the chain a bit.

 

Taemin frowned. “Hyung~”

 

Minho  brought his other hand to Taemin’s chin and lifted it. He looked at him with a small smile. “Taemin, I need you, okay, but I might be a little rough.”

 

He watched those pretty brown eyes as the cat boy took in what he said before nodding. “Because of the curse?”

 

Minho  nodded. “I really need to release some energy and I’m hungry.”

 

“Okay, just be careful of the baby,” Taemin warned and placed a hand on his stomach.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Minho  said and pulled the chain so that Taemin’s face came closer and their lips met.

 

 Minho  kissed his mate roughly, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Carefully, he pushed Taemin onto the bed and moved his mouth away from his mate’s, down his neck and collar bone to his chest. He nudged the ruined shirt away with his nose and kissed one of Taemin’s buds before moving to the other, wrapping his lips around the rosy sensitive flesh and sucking it, nipping it, licking it as if making out with it. He groaned hearing Taemin’s pleasured mewls and the cat boy’s hips moved up against his stomach wantonly. The demon chuckled to himself and removed his mouth earning an upset moan from his mate before moving his to his stomach, planting a sweet innocent one there for the baby.

 

Minho  paused when he got to Taemin’s shorts. He didn’t really want to take the time to slip them off as he quite liked how they looked on his mate. Instead, he unbuttoned and unzipped them with his teeth. Immediately, Teamin’s member sprung forth, vibrant and twitching with need.

 

“No underwear?” Minho  asked. “Were you planning on us doing it anyway tonight?”

 

The cat boy nodded shyly, eyes closed from pleasure. “Yes…Oh, Minho~!”

 

Minho  had engulfed his mate in his mouth, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh and used one hand to tease at his mate’s hole through his shorts. When he tasted a continuous flow of precum, Minho  moved his mouth away.

 

“Minho~” Taemin whined and wiggled a bit in distress.

 

Minho  held himself over Taemin and looked down at his mate’s pleasured filled face. How was it that every time they did this, the cat boy could still look so innocent as if this was still their first time. But, that was okay, Minho never wanted Taemin to loose his innocence. He leaned down and kissed Taemin roughly before pulling away staring at those swollen glistening lips. Minho  moved his hand to Taemin’s mouth and touched those petal soft lips. Suddenly, Taemin’s tongue licked at his fingers and brought them into his mouth. Then again, Minho  never wanted Taemin to stop surprising him with his random eroticness either.

 

Once his fingers were slicked, Minho  pulled them out and went for Taemin’s shorts. He frowned seeing that Taemin was still wearing his legging things and that would make it difficult to get his shorts off, but Minho  didn’t really want his shorts off.

 

“How much do you like these shorts?” Minho  asked, his wings fluttering slightly in irritation.

 

Taemin shook his head. “I can buy more.”

 

“Good,” Minho  said and immediately ripped  down the seam just enough to reveal his hole. The demon spread Taemin’s legs and slid two fingers into him quickly, thrusting them in and out.

 

The cat boy yowled and tears collected on his eyes. “S-so rough.”

 

Minho  started moving his fingers faster, reaching for that spot. “Do you like it?”

 

There was a few seconds before the cat boy reluctantly nodded then arched when that spot was hit.

 

Minho  smirked and hit the spot a few more times before moving his fingers out. He positioned himself at his entrance and moved in slowly, wings snapping out. Taemin mewled and breathe hard beneath him until Minho  was all the way inside. Heavy breathing filled the air until Taemin moved his hips.

 

“Y-You can move now.”

 

Minho  wrapped the chain of the collar cuff around his wrist and sat back, pulling the chain, Taemin coming with it so that he was buried in his mate while the cat boy sat in his lap. He placed his head on Taemin’s shoulder and held him.

 

“You do it, I don’t trust myself to be gentle right now.”

 

He could feel the cat boy nod and his hands came up to wrap around Minho’s neck. He started to move himself slowly up and down, swiveling his hips to the rhythm. Minho’s wings came forward and wrapped around them as he began to move his hips up with Taemin’s downward movements, aiming for that spot.

 

“Minho~” Taemin moaned softly, cuffs on his arms, clinking together from their place behind Minho’s head. “I-I’m close.”

 

Minho could feel his own end nearing and he moved harder, letting the chain loose and stroking his mate’s member. When he felt his mate clamp harsh around him, his wings snapped open to reveal them. Taemin arched back prettily as he came, Minho’s other arm wrapped around his waist to keep him steady and he leaned forward to kiss at his neck, moving as best he could on Taemin’s grip around him. When the cat boy loosened up, he shot his own seed inside him.

 

Minho  moved his kisses to Taemin’s mouth lazily kissing the swollen pink skin as he lowered his mate back onto the bed and pulled out. The cat boy gave out a slight whine as Minho  began to kiss down his neck again and to his chest where he began licking up his mate’s mess. Slowly, the hunger settled down and Minho  felt his wings disappear. He let out a sigh and kissed Taemin again.

 

The cat boy whined and swatted Minho  away. “Sleepy,” he complained.

 

Minho  chuckled at his mate’s childish cuteness and moved him to the pillows, pulling the tattered clothes off so that he was naked and comfortable besides the cuffs and chains. Then, he lay beside Taemin and pulled the covers over them, holding his mate around the waist.

 

He nuzzled his face against one of Taemin’s fuzzy ears. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

Taemin made some sleepy sound before turning over and cuddling into Minho’s chest. “Love you too, Minho.”

 

Minho  smiled and caressed his mate’s side glad that both his mate and his baby were safe again. And maybe, they could actually start to enjoy this break.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

The sound of a tray hitting the table brought everyone’s attention to the tall boy with a pretty one beside him happily drinking his banana milk. Minho  growled to himself as he sat down at the lunch table and ruffled his long hair.

 

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Jonghyun asked seeing his friend’s aggravated state.

 

“Heechul hyung,” the demon answered. “It’s only the first day back and he’s already told everyone in school about Taemin being pregnant. Everyone keeps going, ‘Oh, let me touch the baby, I want to feel it kick’ and then they go feeling up Taemin’s stomach. It’s only been a month, he’s barely even showing.”

 

He looked over to his mate that was happily drinking banana milk with three more cartons on the tray in front of him. He didn’t like random guys coming up and touching his mate or his unborn baby. The cat boy finished his carton and turned to Minho  with a smile.

 

“I don’t mind, it’s funny,” Taemin said.

 

Minho  sighed and reached a hand out to caress his mate’s face. “But, I don’t like them touching you.”

 

“Hahaha, you’re jealous,” Jonghyun laughed, one arm hung around an irritated Key’s shoulder who was facing away from him.

 

“Yeah, and?” Minho  asked challengingly, large eyes glaring deep at his friend.     

 

The werewolf swallowed and backed down like an injured puppy. Minho  just groaned and lifted a water bottle to his mouth, gulping the liquid down and looked around them.

 

“Where’s Onew hyung and Seunghyun ah?” Minho  asked.

 

Jonghyun pointed to a table close boy. Minho  looked and saw the disturbing image of the student council president’s face in ecstasy as his mate fed from him. Quickly, the demon looked away. “At least they have the decency to go to another table unlike some people.”

 

“Don’t remind me about that,” Jonghyun said. “Key’s pissed at me because of the bet we made.”

 

Minho  looked confused for a second before remembering that they’d made a bet of how far Seunghyun and Onew would get before the break ended and he’d won. “That’s right, you guys can’t make out or feed during lunch for a week.”

 

Key glared a Minho  and the demon just smiled at him. The vampire rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his brother. “So, have you guys thought of any names yet?”

 

The cat boy looked at his brother thoughtfully. “Umm, Lasco?”

 

Key frowned and Jonghyun burst out laughing. Minho  just wondered where that name came from. Was it even Korean?

 

“Taemin, you try and call everything Lasco, at least be more creative,” Key said.

 

“Sorry. I don’t know what we should call it,” Taemin said and turned to Minho. “Do you have a name for it?”

 

“Um, we don’t even know its gender yet.”

 

“Probably a boy,” Key said. “It’s rare for males to have a girl that’s why there’s such a shortage of girls. Oh, I know, Yoogeun.”

 

“Yoogeun, why?” Minho  asked.

 

“Well, if the kids going to look like you it might as well have a name to match.”

 

“Are you saying our kid’s going to look like a frog?” Minho  asked.

 

The vampire shrugged. “Hey, you’re the one that said it, not me.”

 

“Hyung, I like it,” Taemin said stopping the impending fight. He looked at the tiniest lump in his stomach and patted it. “You’re Yoogeun, okay, but only if you’re a boy. We’ll call you Lasco if you’re a girl.”

 

Minho  chuckled softly and placed his hand over his mate’s on his belly. When the boy looked up, Minho  placed a hand behind his head and leaned down for a quick kiss. “Hopefully Yoogeun; I wouldn’t know what to do with a girl.”

 

“You don’t want a girl?” Taemin asked.

 

“Only if she’s as pretty as you,” Minho  teased causing his mate to pout.

 

“Hey, I’m not pretty,” Taemin argued, “I’m a guy.”

 

Minho  leaned in, a hand going to his lap and rubbing his inner thigh making Taemin blush. “And don’t I know that.”

 

“Yah, don’t be all lovey dovey in front of us,” Jonghyun yelled.

 

Minho  smirked at his hyung. “It’s payback for making us watch you and Key make out, now suffer hyung.” Then, he leaned in and kissed his mate deeply.       


End file.
